Devil Dragon Storm Emperor
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels have strict orders to leave a certain family alone, as their presence will alter the course of the conflict between them. Too bad some rogue Fallen Angels didn't get the memo. Thanks to that, five factors known the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings awakened their powers, proceeding to kick ass. Modern/Uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers
1. Death of Naruto

**Author's Notes:** Another Naruto x High School DxD crossover for the archives. The third installment in the Naru EX Unleashed series. Enjoy!

**Genres:**** Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings:**** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags:**** Modern/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber-G odlike Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest, moderate Issei Bashing, OOC**

**Note: Correction. It'll start with a Strong/Powerful but downgraded Naruto until Chapter 8.**

**Pairings:**** Naruto/Rias/Akeno/Uzumaki-Girls/Harem**

**Harem:****Rias Gremory****, ****Akeno Himejima****, ****Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou****, ****Raynare (Servant)****, ****Kalawarner (Servant)****, ****Ravel Phenex****, ****Xenovia****, ****Rossweisse****, ****Ophis****, ****Irina Shido, Kuroka (Servant(?)) ****(As always, there will be females from the Naruto series that'll have a minor role and will be in the harem. See Naru EX Unleashed series section in the profile for more info)**

**Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed (see profile for info)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. You have been WARNED!**

**Now Presenting:**_** Devil Dragon Storm Emperor**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Death of Naruto**_

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip -Innocent of D- by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, Special Investigation Disciplinary Committee Office)**

Friday. Just another day at Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school turned co-ed; and for our one reddish-blonde haired hero of this story, it's just another at the office.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, aka Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda. He's one of the most brightest and intelligent students in all of Japan due to his high IQ. Because of that, he, along with a select group of students from different school, are recognized as "special students" by Japan's Ministry of Education. Not only that, he is the current leader- no, Boss of Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee (SIDC for short), and the so-called enemy of all boys due to his good nature and charm capturing most of the girls' attention in school.

Naruto is a 17-year-old, third-year student with medium-short, spiky blond hair with red tips, icy, electric ocean blue eyes, five foot eleven feet tall, an impressive muscular, yet semi-slender body build, and whisker-markings on his cheeks. His current outfit is the Kuoh Academy male uniform which consists of a black blazer over an open white, long sleeved dress shirt with black highlights and a black t-shirt beneath it, a black headband with dark flame designs, matching black pants, and stylish red and black sneakers.

Right now he is catching a few Zs in the SIDC room, which he considers his safe haven from the constantly attacking fangirls that reminds him of the fangirls chasing after a certain duck-butt at his former school, Konoha Academia.

Konoha Academia. Despite it being a "prestigious" school, it's totally corrupt to the core. It's controlled by the Uchiha family; while being funded by various families who send their children there.

But who cares about those jabronis? The education's better here, not to mention the girls, and the uniforms. While Naruto may be a pervert, at least he's not a major one like his godfather and a certain trio at Kuoh Academy.

His Zs were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ga, damn." he muttered, straightening himself out on his desk, "If it's a beautiful lady, come in!"

The door opened and in came two beautiful young twin girls. While one had a cute, innocent look while other had a haughty and annoyed look, both are five foot two inches tall, have indigo blue princess hair, pupil-less white eyes with a lavender tint, DD-cup breasts, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long sleeved, button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a black skirt, and black dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Hinata-chan. Hisana-chan, What's up?" Naruto asked his one of many girlfriends and maids of the Uzumaki clan back home.

"Ino and Kyoko has spotted the Perverted Trio at it again." Hisana said in an annoyed tone.

"As always. You girls should be fine dealing with them, and I've had enough "feeding" on them, so why report to me?"

"The girl's they're spying on are the members of our own Disciplinary Squad, and the Two Great Ladies, Rias-san and Akeno-san." Hinata said without stuttering, something Naruto and Hisana managed to whack her out of.

Naruto slammed his head on his desk before getting up from it.

"Huh, I see why you called me now. Come on…"

He walked pass the twins and smacked them on their rears.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Hisana snapped as she started to chase Naruto.

"Race ya!" he shouted back as the three ran down the hallways.

**(a/n: think of Hisana as the alternate Hinata from Road to Ninja in terms of appearance and personality)**

* * *

**(Outside the Girl's Locker Room)**

"Up here!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Hisana headed up to the tree branch to two fellow blondes (in Naruto's case), Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Kyoko, who's also twins, that are five foot three inches tall, have long, platinum blond hair, green-blue eyes, fair skin, and C to D-cup breasts, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, and is also part of Naruto's harem.

"There they are." said Kyoko, pointing to the small windows where the Perverted Trio are.

**(a/n: think of Kyoko as the alternate Ino from Road to Ninja in terms of appearance and personality as well)**

"How should you do it, Naruto-kun?" Ino said, smirking, "I mean, they're spying on your girlfriends, and your sister. Naughty naughty, they get caughty."

"Good point." Naruto grumbled, developing several tickmarks, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Don't beat them up too bad." Kyoko whispered in her boyfriend, making him smirk.

"Hey, it's me." he said before he jumped off the tree and snuck over to where the perverts are, who were currently praising God for such a beautiful sight.

Hyoudou Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama; three second-year students who make up the "Hentai Sannin-gumi", aka the Perverted Trio.

Issei, despite having some good points like being surprisingly hard working, he's a 24/7 hot-blooded pervert who has a known for his total obsession with the female body, most particularly their breasts. He has an average body build, spiky short brown hair, light brown eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, similar to Naruto's.

Matsuda, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, and is a former jock and school sports star. His earned nicknames include "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi".

Motohama, another perverted who claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. His own nicknames include "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter".

Anyway, these three morons are so focused on the sight of the girl's changing that they don't hear Naruto stomping loudly towards them, cracking his knuckles.

Noticing that the windows were open for air and shows a clear sight of the perverts for the other girls, Naruto took a loud, deep breath and bellowed, "HOLY SHIT, THOSE TITS ARE HUGE!"

The shout knocked the perverts out of their happy place and looked around wildly, while Naruto rushed it back to the tree in record time as the wall cracked and broke down, knocking the perverts off the ladder they were standing on. When they looked up, they saw several girls wrapped in towels and staring down on the trio with evil glares.

"That wasn't us!" they protested, but the girls were having none of their bullshit as they started to clobber the Perverted Trio, their screams of pain echoing throughout the school as they were assaulted with fists, kendo sticks, pans, the kitchen sink, etc.

"Would you lovely girls like to join in with your fellow ladies?" Naruto asked the two sets of twins, who all nodded eagerly and jumped down from the tree to join in on the beatdown, making Naruto chuckle.

Just another day at Kuoh Academy.

After the beatdown, the boys, in their chibi forms, were a bloody mess, and bruised from head to toe. The girls were satisfied, as they looked up to see Naruto giving them two thumbs up. One for the beatdown, and one for their beautiful towel-wrapped figures. The girls/maids in his harem winked at him and strutted back to the locker room swaying their hips at him. The Two Great Ladies on the other hand, the black haired one waved at Naruto while the redhead looked at him with a small smile before returning to the dressing room with her friend.

"Uh, ano… You're Uzumaki Naruto-kun, aren't you?"

Naruto looked down towards the source of the cute-sounding voice to see an attractive young girl who's five foot three inches tall, with long black hair that falls to her hips, violet eyes, and C-cup breasts. She wore a uniform from a different school, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Indeed I am. Hmm, you're not from this school, judging from your uniform." Naruto noted, smiling at her, but inwardly frowning because her aura was a bit off to him, "_I actually never seen that uniform before._ What are you doing here? Do you need help with something?"

"Um, my school let out early, and well… Uzumaki-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" the girl asked, rubbing her feet together.

Naruto shrugged, "Depends, considering how many girls are chasing me around, but I'm not dating anyone right now. Why?"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Huh?"

"U-Um, My name is Amano Yuuma. Would you mind going out with me?" she asked shyly, her arms around her back holding her school bag and her heel digging into the ground.

"Huh? Go out with you?" Naruto repeated while raising an eyebrow, slightly noticing an unfriendly ulterior motive, "You fell for me and something?"

"H-hai!" Yuuma responded, "I've always seen you walking across the bridge, and you look so cool and…that's when I…I… I knew you were my…"

"Uh…"

Unknown to her, Naruto was not buying it. Things like this happened at his old school, Konoha Academia. In all honesty, he, along with his siblings, were the true top students at the school, but the teachers and the administration didn't appreciate that fact that the kids warmer than their prized student, Uchiha Sasuke, and that those kids were Uzumakis too, despite the fact that they're the children of their alumni member, Namikaze Minato. So they tampered with their grades, making Naruto, and his sisters, look bad.

Plus, the girls there did ask to go out with him all the time, only to stab him in the back many times to their own amusement. The movement was spearheaded by the most loyal of Sasuke's fangirls, Haruno Sakura, who had the ridiculous idea that Naruto was crushing on her, when he was actually crushing on her twin sister, Haruno Sakuya, who was nothing like her sister. It was because of Sakuya, his twin sister Naruko, and their sister Narumi, that Naruto has a harem, which consist of both girls, former stalker Hyuuga Hinata and her twin Hisana, former Uchiha fangirl Yamanaka Ino and her reserved twin sister Kyoko, weapons junkie Higarashi Tenten, dog-girl Inuzuka Akira, and surprisingly, Sasuke's twin sister Uchiha Satsuki.

More on that story later, but right now, the girls now work with the Uzumaki family as maids of the Uzumaki Mansion, in order to be close to Naruto and prove to his family that they're not like the others from Konoha Academia.

"So, will you go out with me?" Yuuma asked with a blush on her face.

Shaking his head out of memory lane, Naruto shrugged, noting that her blush was not genuine. Hinata's a master, and apparently has a spot in the Guinness World Records for "Most Deepest Blush Ever".

"Sure…" he smiled, "Who am I to deny a young woman's true feelings? Are you free Sunday?"

They exchanged numbers and walked away, with Naruto feeling Yuuma's sneer on the back of his head as she looked back at him.

"_Sunday, huh?_" Naruto thought, looking at his watch while walking back to Hinata, Hisana, Ino, and Kyoko, "_Better focus on today for now, since I have that chess match against Akeno-chan in an hour…_"

* * *

**(Park, Sunday evening)**

"Well, Yuuma-chan. It certainly has been an enjoyable day."

"Yes it has. We had a lot of fun today! Arigato, Naruto-kun!"

Yes, it has been an enjoyable day. Both Naruto and Yuuma went to a coffee shop where couples frequent, the shopping mall, an amusement park, an arcade, and finally, a five-star restaurant.

"Well, time for me to go. My mom's gonna have my head if I'm out too late." Naruto said, "Do you want me to walk you back to your place?"

"Ok, start things first, Naruto-kun…"

"What's up, Yuuma-chan?"

She blushed a bit, "Do you mind doing me a favor to commemorate our first date?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smiling, "What kind of favor are we talking about? _I have a bad feeling about this…_"

Yuuma walked up to Naruto, looked him in the eyes, and smiled.

"Would you mind dying right now?" she asked with a sudden, eerie smile.

Naruto's danger sense went off and he managed to jump out of the way just in time as a spear made of light materialized in the girl's hand; the point pointing where Naruto's heart was.

"Whoa, a spear of light? Since you tried to stab me, I'm gonna have to guess that you're a Fallen Angel." Naruto mused as he straightened up, "I thought all the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have a strictly enforced order not to mess with me. May I ask why you're trying to kill me, Yuuma-chan?"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling maliciously as her cute voice changed into a lower pitch yet seductive and haughty tone of voice, "But you'll never know."

She released her black wings from her back, shredded her clothing as she grew a bit taller (five foot five inches) and taking on a more slightly mature appearance, with her eyes taking on a darker, evil look. She now wears black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her now D-cup breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots.

"Although short-lived, playing lovey-dovey with you was fun. I'll take good care of this gift from you." she said, stroking the silver necklace he gave her, "So…"

"Damn, there's no way my luck is that bad. Why did she have to turn from a cute to s hot chick?" Naruto grumbled before sighing loudly, "Looks like I'll have to apologize in advance, for _eating_ a Fallen Angel."

"_Eating_?" Yuuma repeated as she materialized red energy to create a spear, "Are you a cannibal or something, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked, "Nope. It's just an expression for kicking your ass. In this world, the law of the jungle applies on the battlefield. The strong may feed on the weak, but _I_ feed on the strong, and Fallen Angels like you, are on the menu."

Raynare sneered at that and threw the light spear at Naruto, who ducked, took off the guitar case that he had on his back, and kicked it opened, taking out a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edge blade, notched on both sides near the tip, and the pommel resembles a single spike. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges, and the crosstree folded against the ribs.

"Meet Rebellion, one of my clan's heirlooms." he said, pointing the blade at her, "I have to warn you; if you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you could ever imagine, but you'll have to work for your kill, Yuuma."

"Oh I will." she sneered, materializing several more light spears, "And the name's not Yuuma." she added as she fired off her light spears at Naruto, who was digging into his guitar case, pulling out a white and silver belt buckle-like object.

"It's Fallen Angel, Raynare!"

Naruto rolled out of the way of the light spears and equipped the buckle on his waist. The buckle then flashed and attached itself to Naruto by wrapping a belt around his waist with a book-like object hanging from the belt's left side.

"Keh, I stand corrected then, Raynare-san…" he said as he pulled on the buckle, opened up the book-like object, and pulled out a card with a revving sound. Dodging and rolling away from another light spear that was thrown at him, Naruto raised the card, showing a picture of an armored being, flipped it around, and inserted it into the belt, with it announcing, "**KAMEN RIDE**"

Dodging another light spear, Naruto spun around and lashed out with a spin kick to keep Raynare back, and yelled, "**HENSHIN!**"

Closing the belt, it announced, "**DECADE**", with multiple holograms appearing around him, and then converging into one and covering him in a black armor as ten cards appeared in the air and insert themselves into his head, giving his head a barcode-like motif and changing his color scheme from black to black and magenta as his eye plates turned green.

Naruto turned into Kamen Rider Decade.

Cracking his neck, Decade opened up his DecaDriver and RideBooker and took out a card with another Kamen Rider on it, also inserting the card to the DecaDriver and closing it.

"**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ**"

The belt turned into another belt with various gadgets as a cellphone appeared in Decade's hands. Opening it and punching in "5-5-5", it announced "**STANDING BY**".

"**HENSHIN!**"

Inserting the cellphone into the new belt, it emitted Photon Blood that shaped around Naruto's body via Proton Streams, forming the Sol Foam, the Sol Metal, the Fullmetal Lung, the Power Anklet, the Energy Holster, the Global Feeler, and the Ultimate Finder armor pieces before a flash of red light consumed him.

When the light died down, there stood another armored individual in the place of Decade.

He became Kamen Rider Faiz.

"Saa," Naruto said as he cracked his neck and flicked his wrist, "It's feeding time. I'm going to eat you, Fallen Angel!"

Wielding his sword Rebellion in the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu stance, Faiz charged at Raynare, who retaliated using her light spears. Faiz weaved through the deadly spears, and swung at Raynare, who parried using a light spear and retreated to the air. Faiz 'tched' and high jumped to her to using an aerial combo followed by an **Aerial Rave** attack, but she kept dodging and flew higher.

"_So, her weakness is close-range combat._" Faiz noted as he landed on the ground, "_She must be scared to fight an opponent face to face, such is the way of a coward. All right then…_"

Faiz executed **Round Trip**, throwing Rebellion at Raynare. Raynare ducked and sped towards Faiz, ramming him into a tree. She threw a light spear at his head, but he managed to duck in time, kicking her in the stomach as she got close, making her skid back.

Faiz then rushed forward, unleashing a streaming barrage of sword slashes at Raynare, who managed to jump back to avoid the deadly blows, but Faiz saw that coming and quickly set the Faiz Mission Memory on Rebellion, opened the cell phone on his belt, and pressed ENTER before closing it, with the belt announcing, "**EXCEED CHARGE**"

The energy flowed from the Gear along the Photon Stream before coating Rebellion's blade with red energy. Faiz then fired off three Drive attacks, hitting Raynare and blasting her back.

"Time to end this…" Faiz said, shooting forward with his sword at the ready.

Raynare then gave off an evil smile, "Your right. It is time to end this…"

She suddenly blurred forward, dodging his sword strike and kicking it out of his hand. She then grabbed the Faiz Gear, and ripped it off of him while passing him, de-henshining him back to Naruto, who grunted in pain from the forced de-transformation as the Faiz Gear turned back into the DecaDriver.

"Crap!" he growled, as Raynare appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, materializing light spears all around Naruto.

"Looks like the one who'll be eaten here is you. Now…please die." she said sweetly, and with a snap of her fingers, he got impaled in his vital areas with blood spurting everywhere.

"…Ouch." he said as he threw up blood and collapsed on the ground, feeling himself fading.

"**Naruto-kun!/Naruto!**" cried several voices from inside his mindscape.

"And for the final touch."

Raynare grabbed Naruto up the cuff of his shirt, and threw him up in the air. She then grabbed Rebellion, and impaled him in the heart, just as he came down, the last of the light disappearing from his eyes.

"I don't know why the higher-ups want us Fallen Angels to leave you be. Maybe you posed a future threat, or you were possibly the key to the war, I don't know. No matter though, since I took the initiative and moved in for the kill, and you've just been _eaten_ by a Fallen Angel." she said, sticking Rebellion with Naruto's corpse to a thick tree, "You should just blame God for whatever made you special. Thanks for the wonderful memories."

Satisfied with her work, she laughed as she walked away, humming a tune to herself as her cellphone went off.

"Moshi moshi?" she asked cheerfully.

"**Raynare-san, what's going on? I've been unable to get a hold of your sister.**"

"Oh Leader-sama! I don't know where she is right now, but I just took care of a future problem."

"**Huh? A future problem? Pray tell.**"

"I killed Uzumaki Naruto. He was formable, but-"

"**I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?!"**

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Uzumaki Naru- ! YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY ORDERS?!**"

"Leader-sama? What's wrong?"

**"****There's a reason why we have strict orders not to bother that boy or his family! I only wanted you and your sister's group to only run ****surveillance on him and that other kid! But ****because of you, you've now unleashed a power greater than the Three Factions COMBINED!****"**

Raynare frowned at that, "No, he can't be. There's no way possible way he's the one with their bloodlines. I mean…I killed him easily-"

Just then, an explosion of power flooded the park, crushing Raynare as she fell to her

knees from the sheer weight of it. Now horrified, she turned to find a sight that will forever be imbedded in her mind forever.

The conflict between the Three Factions, is about to receive a new challenger.

And.

He.

Is.

PISSED!

"**Saa, it's time…for round two…Fallen Angel.**"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 02: Ascension Rebirth**_

_-Naruto goes through a Rebirth and shows Raynare her place._

* * *

**Release Date: Saturday, August 11, 2012**

**Revised: Thursday, February 14, 2013**

**Corrected and Revised (hopefully for the last time): Friday, May 17, 2013**


	2. Ascension Rebirth

**Author's Notes:** Glad to see this story's gotten good reception. One guest said that I should add Koneko's sister, Kuroka, to the harem. Request granted, although she'll be a servant like the two Fallen Angels. Also, I've added some information about Naruto on my profile page. It pertains to the whole Naru EX Unleashed series. Finally, there may be a second season of High School DxD to be confirmed real soon!

**Revised A/N:** There IS a second season! Whoo-hoo!

**-Review Responses**

**IntrovertedMind: The reason Raynare was able to beat Naruto as Faiz equipped with Rebellion was because Naruto didn't have full access to his powers and abilities yet.**

**colourduck: Sorry to disappoint, but Hinata is in the harem. That fact was clear in the first chapter.**

**crimsontaicho: Uh, too many girls? Really? No offense, but did you even read the tags in the first chapter? M.A.S.S. Harem~!**

**Others: Thank you! Thank you all!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**WARNING: The following beatdown is bought to you by your friends from, D-generation X. Then again, considering Raynare's actions in the light novels, manga, and anime, she deserves every last. And if you're not down with that, we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA…SUCK IT!**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor**_

_"__**Uzumaki Naru- ! YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MY ORDERS?!**__"_

_"Leader-sama? What's wrong?"_

_**"**__**There's a reason why we have strict orders not to bother that boy or his family! I only wanted you and your sister's group to only run **__**surveillance on him and that other kid! But **__**because of you, you've now unleashed a power greater than the Three Factions COMBINED!**__**"**_

_Raynare frowned at that, "No, he can't be. There's no way possible way he's the one with their bloodlines. I mean…I killed him easily-"_

_Just then, an explosion of power flooded the park, crushing Raynare as she fell to her_

_knees from the sheer weight of it. Now horrified, she turned to find a sight that will forever be imbedded in her mind forever._

_The conflict between the Three Factions, is about to receive a new challenger._

_And._

_He._

_Is._

_PISSED!_

_"__**Saa, it's time…for round two…Fallen Angel.**__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 02: Ascension Rebirth**_

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu, Naruto's Room, nighttime)**

_"Naru-kun…"_

_"Hai, Kaa-san?" answered a five-year old Naruto._

_"Remember about the time I told you about your power?"_

_"Hai. It's used to protect my friends and family, and will fully awaken if I "die"."_

_Kushina nodded, adjusting her hold on her two-year-old daughter, Naruna, "Yes, but remember this. If you are "killed" by a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel, you'll go through an ascension, and with your new power, you have the task of changing the tide and ending the war between the Three Great Factions."_

_Naruto was amazed, "My power can turn the tide of battle?"_

_"Along with the choices you make along the path to ending the war. However, the Three Great Factions know of our existence, and have a strictly enforced order not to confront you and any of us in anyway. If they do, well…" Kushina smiled mischievously._

_"They'll doom themselves?" Naruto guessed, tilting his head to the side in a cute way._

_"Yep! Now come here you!" Kushina said, hugging Naruto close for being so cute._

**(Flashback KAI)**

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip -Innocent of D- by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Park, evening)**

Raynare prided herself on being a Fallen Angel. To her, it was worth becoming one after raping a little innocent boy and killing him after a fallout with her angel parents after her older sister became a Fallen Angel herself.

Becoming one of the Fallen granted her more power than she ever dreamed. She may act sweet and attractive, but can be a cruel and manipulate bitch.

During a briefing for her next mission, she overheard a conversation about an enforced rule not to kill a certain human named Uzumaki Naruto. When she asked about it, the only answer she got was…

"_Trust me, you don't wanna know. Don't fuck with that kid, or his family. It won't be healthy for anyone…_"

Thinking that Uzumaki Naruto was a dangerous human to be eliminated due to the strict order not to kill him or his family, she decide to get rid of the problem once and for all along with her acquired target, Hyoudou Issei.

But now she realized the reason for the strict order not to harm Uzumaki Naruto in any way. She heard stories, but dismissed them as nothing but mere fairytales.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Leader-sama, I-"

"**Sorry Raynare-san, but we'll have to cut you loose since you've disobeyed a direct order. You were a valuable asset, but alas, it looks like…you're on your own…**"

The line went dead, for now she's about to pay the piper, as her formerly "decreased" target's eyes snapped open, revealing red eyes with slits as his wounds from where the light spears pierced him healed. His hair was still blonde with red tips, but with silvery-white streaks and black strands. Smirking, he pushed himself off the tree, with Rebellion still pierced through his heart.

"**You fucked up now lady.**" he growled, pulling Rebellion out of his chest, "**You're about to find out first hand, why the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels never screwed with an Uzumaki-Namikaze.**"

"_Uzumaki…Namikaze? Oh god!_" Raynare thought in panic, "Are you really-?"

"**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…**" Naruto's Rebellion suddenly changed, the pommel spike splitting open into several spikes, the crosstrees extending, and the skull eyes growing red, "**Sparda. Not only the leader of the Disciplinary Squad in Kuoh Academy, but also known as…**"

"…The Descendent…" Raynare's fear spiked several notches as she backed away, Rebellion now surrounded by a crimson and bluish-silver aura.

"**Right in one, though I wish they give me a cooler nickname…**"

Shrugging, Naruto stepped forward and channeled chakra in his feet to unleashed a powerful thrust attack known as the **Stinger**. Raynare tried to dodge, but got blasted back into a tree as Naruto prepared his next attack.

"**Strike!**" he yelled, executing a lightning-quick **Drive** attack, sending a powerful red shockwave, hitting Raynare and sending her through the tree. Raynare cried out in pain and fired off a few light spears in retaliation, but Naruto blocked them all by lazily spinning Rebellion in front of himself, yawning as he did it.

Steeling herself, a bruised Raynare gripped a light spear and engaged in a short sword fight with Naruto before he parried a stab to his heart and booted her in the head, forcing her back.

"**What's wrong, Raynare? You're not done already are you? Just throwing light spears isn't the only thing you can do, right?**" he taunted, letting out more of his power and letting it blanket the area along with his killing intent, making Raynare nearly piss herself.

Raynare responded by sending a concentrated light spear at Naruto, but he put his finger out, letting the spear dissipate harmlessly off his finger.

"**For someone of the Twilight who dwell between the light and darkness like myself, that tickles.**" Naruto said mockingly, waving his hand around as if it was burning, "**Got anything else? Don't tell me Fallen Angels are just one-trick ponies.**"

"_Twilight? It can't be! Twilight-elemental?! One who of the light and darkness?!_ _Oh god, I can't win! I gotta get out of here!_" she screamed in her mind, flapping her wings and prepared to fly off.

"**Oh no ya don't!**" Naruto shouted as he planted Rebellion in the ground, his arms turning into black and blue Devil Bringers, with one of them shooting forward as a large, blue spectral arm. He snatched Raynare out of the air by her ankle with her screaming, pulled her down to him, and initiated his **Buster** attack.

With his spectral arms materialized, Naruto threw a barrage of punches to her sternum, then threw a few overhead punches, bouncing her off the ground twice, before delivering an **Electric Wind Godfist** uppercut, sending her into the air. He then used materialized Yamato, and used **Maximum Dimension Slash**, disappearing and dashing about with **Judgment Cuts** while she's flying through the air. Naruto then finished it up by meeting her in the air behind her, grabbed her around her midsection and drilled her to the ground with a **Spiraling German Suplex**, creating spider cracks as he rolled away to view his handiwork.

Raynare was a mess and was barely alive at that point. Her black wings were broken, and cuts riddled all over her bruised body. She shakingly got to her feet, but instead got an eye-full of a double-gun salute to her face from Naruto.

"**Yippee-ki-yay, bitch!**" he chanted before he kicked her in her stomach, making her double over as he locked her head in a three-quarter facelock on his shoulder and fell on his butt with her face still on his shoulder. The result was Raynare's head bouncing off Naruto's shoulder and her body propelled into the air before landing painfully on her back and broken wings, the latter making her scream out and thrash around since a Fallen Angel's wings like hers are so sensitive.

"**Boring. I thought you Fallen Angels were more powerful, but I guess you really are nothing but one-trick ponies with your light spears. How disappointing.**" Naruto said, shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder, "**I knew I should've released my gravity and resistance seals before engaging you. I wouldn't have gotten "killed", but at least I awakened my powers, and I have you to thank, Raynare.**"

Raynare could only cough up blood in response.

"_What have I done?!_" Raynare thought, gritting her teeth while finding it difficult to move, "_Now that he's awakened, the plan to gain the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing will fail! I'm so sorry, onee-sama!_"

"**I've stunned your ass, so don't bother trying to move. You're already finished. **_Hey Kiyomi-chan._" Naruto thought in his mindscape, sealing away Rebellion and Yamato, "_Some youki, por favor._"

"**Hai, Naruto-kun!**" the busty nine-tailed redheaded fox vixen replied from inside his mindscape, materializing her nine crimson chakra tails, "**We're so glad you're alive! Guess we worried for nothing, huh?**"

"_I love you guys too._" Naruto said as he walked over to the prone Raynare and lifted her up by the neck.

"Stop, please, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry." Raynare pleaded, "Please… I love you… so much... have mercy…"

Naruto glared at her, "**Mercy, like you showed your past victims ever since becoming a Fallen Angel? Sorry, but I'm all outta mercy today, dear Yuuma-chan~.**"

Focusing chakra and youki into his eyes, Naruto activated his unique Sharingan that's shining blue and slit-eyed with red tomoe, making eye contact with the Fallen Angel, "**Tsukuyomi**…**Kaisei**…"

* * *

**(Naruto's Tsukuyomi World)**

"Wh-where am I?!"

"**You're in my world now.**"

"What?!"

"**Too bad. Normally you'll be in here for the next 72 hours, but this is different from the usual Tsukuyomi. For the next month, your ass belongs to me!**"

"N-No~!"

"**Hey, Yoko-chan…**"

"**What is it, Kyuu-chan?**"

"**I have an idea *giggles***"

* * *

**(Real World)**

Three seconds later, Raynare cried out, her body suddenly having a massive, mind-blowing orgasm as she was dropped to the ground. A month in Naruto's Tsukuyomiscape with Kiyomi and Yoko can do that.

"**Honestly Raynare, I really planned on killing you, but it would've been a waste.**" Naruto admitted, "You dying would've been an escape from the torture that is to come from my sisters; especially my mother, Kushina."

"Ah, Naruto-sama." Raynare moaned in ecstasy her face now that of lust.

"Naruto-sama?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he bent down to her level, "Are you switching sides or something?"

"**I'm sure she would after we fucked her senseless in every single way for a month inside your Tsukuyomi World and denied her climax for hours, Naruto-kun.**" said the buxom white-haired Ten-Tailed Beast, Yoko, "**With Kage Bunshin to boot!**"

"**Hey! It was my idea to begin with!**" Kiyomi protested, "**That Fallen bitch needed to learn her place after she "killed" Naruto-kun!**"

"***sigh* Point.**" Yoko grumbled.

"_Both of you, can it before I come in there and-!_" Naruto started to warn them, but all he heard were two spurts that were massive nosebleeds, when a couple of crashes to the ground.

"**Idiots…**" thought Naruto's third tenant, Arwen, the Imperial Queen Dragon Empress in her human form. She has dark silver hair, light silver eyes, a regal yet beautiful face, and a black kimono hugging her shapely figure.

"_Oops, forgot that they can't control their perverted imaginations._ _That's gonna come back to bite me._" Naruto muttered, turning his attention back to Raynare.

"Fuck… the Fallen Angels…" she panted, before climaxing against her will, still feeling Naruto's power.

"**Mmm, good answer.**" Naruto nodded, "**We'll talk later, but for now you'll spend some more quality time Kyuu-chan, Yoko-chan, and Arwen-chan. Sweet dreams.**"

He used **Kamui** on her, sending her to an isolated prison area of his pocket dimension, a world between his mindscape and dreamscape. Next, he sent out a pulse, clearing the area of his aura as he picked up his guitar case and DecaDriver.

"**Well, that completes the festivities. Some conclusion of a date that was, but there'll be another chance to feast on a Fallen Angel. Man, kaa-chan's gonna kill me for getting killed like that,**" Naruto said, turning around and exiting the area as his hair returned to its normal form, "I'm hungry. I just hope Satsuki-chan, Tayuya-chan, and Shion-chan don't try and ambush me again for sex like last time. Then again, who cares? Kage Bunshin will always rule, dattebayo."

If Naruto stayed a little while longer, he would've seen a busty, crimson redhead 17-year-old young woman step out from behind a tree, who arrived during his rebirth. She's a third-year student who's five foot eight inches tall with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; a buxom figure and DD-cup breasts, beautiful blue-green colored eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consist of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

She is the girl who suffered from the recent Perverted Trio incident, the leader of Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club, and one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy: Rias Gremory.

"_Naruto…kun..._" she thought, putting a hand to her fast-beating heart, "_You really were the Descendent… all this time?_"

Yes, Rias Gremory has fallen for the leader of the Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, Uzumaki Naruto, the feeling in her heart returning ever since she saw him hang out with her best friend Akeno one day. Back during the incident at school with the Perverted Trio, she was relived that Naruto, along with the girls in his harem, defended and protected her and her friend from those lustful perverts. She did not appreciate her body being viewed upon as if someone was window-shopping.

Even though she in love with Naruto, Rias was finding it difficult to confess to him due to the fact that she found that that her best friend Akeno was in love with Naruto too, for the same reasons, and the fact that he has a harem already. They were both attracted to everything about him from his personality, his foxy charm, his academic performance, and his sexy body. To them, he was the ideal man to spend their lives with.

"_I'll have to talk to Akeno tomorrow. I've stall on that conversation long enough._" Rias thought with determination as she started following him discreetly, "_Now that Naruto-kun's reborn, hopefully he'll side with us Devils and join my peerage, and maybe save me, from __him__…_"

Meanwhile nearby, Naruto sneezed.

"_No doubt a sexy lady's talking about yours truly. Must be one of my girls…or the fangirls, the worst kind._" he thought, unconsciously rubbing his left arm, which was starting to pulse with a foreign energy that Arwen recognized.

"**What the? Ddraig?! What the hell?! How did you get into Naruto-sama's body?!**"

"**Me? I've always been here, hibernating, until the kid's ascension woke me up. Looks like things are going to get real interesting…**"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 03: Invitation from a Devil**_

_-Will Naruto join Rias' peerage and the Occult Research Club?_

* * *

**Released: Thursday, August 23, 2012**

**Edit (08/23/2012): Fixed a few mistakes.**

**Edited: Thursday, February 14, 2013**

**Edit (02/18/2013): Fixed an error, and Naruto's hair returns to its normal color.**

**Corrected and Revised (hopefully for the last time): Friday, May 17, 2013**


	3. Invitation from a Devil

**WARNING: I've fixed up the first two chapters a bit, so check them out first before starting on this chapter.**

**Author's Notes:** I'm back, and I found something really interesting where surfing fanfiction stories. Apparently there's a writer named **aincreed** who recently released a Medaka Box/High School DxD stories using the same title as this one, Devil Dragon Emperor. Not a bad story, but hearty-har-har. I don't know if he intentionally did it or not, but I really don't care, since in that case, it's time for a slight change in title for this story that'll suit the Naru EX Unleashed universe, so other readers won't get confused, and that title is: **Devil Dragon Storm Emperor**. It's fitting since I've revised the first two chapters a bit and now coming out with a new one.

Oh yeah, I'll have you all know that there is no sinister, interior motive for Rias crushing on Naruto. NONE! It's just puppy love, similar to Hinata crushing on Naruto in canon. That, and Naruto and Rias have a forgotten childhood past, and Rias' Devil instincts recognized Naruto as an Alpha.

**-Review Responses**

**Grytr: How would Naruto joining Rias' peerage suck?**

**IntrovertedMind - *bows***

**Guest (8/23/2012) - I just might add a bit more to the beatdown in the future. Naruto will have the Boosted Gear, while Issei will have something similar to it.**

**RasenShuriken92: There will be enemies that'll give Naruto a hard time, but it'll only work once.**

**code R.R - He'll have a Gear.**

**DemonAndAGun - Thank you, and I will continue both stories in the future.**

**Terumi Calamity - I'll take that suggestion under advisement.**

**Enkou – Shugo Chara? Never heard of it. As for the harem, let me worry about that.**

**ken lim - There will be Devil Arms, and there'll be a time when the Boosted Gear and Devil Bringer merge. And the Flame Eye, I gotta see it in action first.**

**jprice410 – There will be lemons.**

**Roanes Steel – I'm in college too you know!**

**Dark Vizard447 – You see what dragon Issei will have soon enough. It's an OC. Hint: A dragon he can relate to**

**Oblitus-Umbrae – Naruto? His own peerage? Not happening until much later, since I already have something planned.**

**To the others: Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossovers that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

_"I'll have to talk to Akeno tomorrow. I've stall on that conversation long enough." Rias thought with determination as she started following him discreetly, "Now that Naruto-kun's reborn, hopefully he'll side with us Devils and join my peerage, and maybe save me, from him…"_

_Meanwhile nearby, Naruto sneezed._

_"No doubt a sexy lady's talking about yours truly. Must be one of my girls…or the fangirls, the worst kind." he thought, unconsciously rubbing his left arm, which was starting to pulse with a foreign energy that Arwen recognized._

_"__**What the? Ddraig?! What the hell?! How did you get into Naruto-sama's body?!**__"_

"_**Me? I've always been here, hibernating, until the kid's ascension woke me up. Looks like things are going to get real interesting…**__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 03: Invitation from a Devil**_

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip -Innocent of D- by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion (Think Lara Croft's manor from the first Tomb Raider movie))**

Uzumaki Naruto is a fearless individual. He can stare into the face of death and give it the double gun salute, like he did in his battle against Raynare. That and the three Japanese Gods, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami won't let him or his clan die due to their blessings.

But when it comes to facing his mother's wrath…

"NA-RU-TO~!"

Yeah~…

Currently, our hero is being chased around the mansion by his pissed off mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. She has long bright red hair, blue eyes, five foot nine inches tall with a slender but feminine build, an hourglass figure, and a pair of soft yet firm and bouncy JJ-cup breasts. Her current outfit consists of a tight, electric red turtleneck and black jeans that showed off her curves, and blue shoes.

"You gotten yourself "killed" by a mere Fallen Angel?!" she shrieked, "Pay the price!"

"No disrespect mom, but I prefer not to get "killed" again, thank you very much!" Naruto countered, dodging his mother's Water Dragon Bullet and activating his symbiotic ability and shot some black webbing from the bottom of his wrist to stick to the ceiling to swing across the huge living room to the other side, the Water Dragon completely missing him and crashing through a wall.

Meanwhile, Naruto's little redhead sister by a year, Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, shook her head. She highly doubted that Kushina would kill Naruto, considering his now awakened bloodline.

"He'll be fine." she assured herself as she went to the kitchen to have some of the servants make her a snack.

Back to the chase, Naruto took refuge in a chandelier, but Kushina, using impressive reflexes, bounded off the glass roof and tackled him, making both of them crash through the expensive lighting and onto the soft sofa in the living room with Kushina not letting him go.

Naruto struggled for a bit before feeling his shirt dampening. Naruto eyes widened when he realized that his mother was crying into his shirt.

"I feared the worst when I couldn't feel your presence anymore." she whispered, "I was worried sick until you came back. Please be more careful next time, Naru-kun."

Naruto sighed, now understanding his mother's plight as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, kaa-chan. I let my guard down for a second, but I'm fine now, see?" he said, waking his arms around.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked while wiping her tears, "I mean, now you're involved in that damn war, and my extension, all of us!"

Naruto shrugged, "I think it's for the best now that I think about it. The Fallen Angel targeted me because she thought I was a future threat. Who's to say that the other Fallen Angels will target the other people in the city, as well as rest of the family, because they think that they're a threat? I'm not gonna let them do what they want."

Kushina scratched her head, "I never thought about that possibility, but you're right now that I think about it. Even me and the other girls might be targeted. I'll have to double- no, triple the security here in the mansion."

"And now that I've completely awakened my powers, you can leave Kuoh Academy and the surrounding district to me."

Kushina nodded, when remembered something, "Wait, isn't the school under the jurisdiction of the Gremory Clan, as well as the city?"

"Yeah. I'll have talk to Akeno-chan's best friend tomorrow. Apparently she's in the Gremory clan. But for now, I got you and the girls a present."

"A present?"

Naruto nodded as he activated **Kamui**, spitting a knocked out Fallen Angel Raynare out of his pocket dimension and onto a heap on the floor.

"A Fallen Angel?!" Kushina screamed, jumping back in shock while summoning her Uzuken Katana, "What the hell, sochi?!"

"Calm down, kaa-chan. I haven't even got to the good part yet." Naruto said as the mansion's residents, mostly Naruto's sisters and other girlfriends/servants, gathered, wondering what was going on, "She's the one who managed to off me, so-"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

The combined screams of all the girls in the room nearly blew out Naruto's now sensitive ears as he clamped down on them with his hands, with Raynare jerking awake, dazed and confused.

"Inside voices, and can you all please let me finish?!" Naruto yelled, unleashing his Alpha aura to shut everyone up.

"N-Naruto-sama, what's going on?" Raynare asked timidly.

"Naruto-sama? What-" Kushina started, all eyes on Naruto now, who played it cool.

"After I was back from the dead, I came, I saw, and kicked her ass." Naruto grinned, jerking his thumb at Raynare, who was starting to shiver at all the girls' killing intent, "After the feast, I hit her with the **Tsukuyomi Kaisei**. I was about to kill her when Kiyomi-chan stopped me, saying that it would be a waste. Death would be too merciful for her, and I agreed. So Kiyomi and Yoko's treatment of her, I made her a slave to me, and our clan. She's now mine, kaa-chan, and my present to you and the girls, you all get to have some quality time with Raynare over the next few days."

"By quality time…" Naruto's blond-haired twin sister, Naruko started slowly, "Do you mean…"

"Yep." Naruto nodded, "I'll put restriction seals on her. She needs to learn that happens when she crosses the clan, and learn the consequences of defying us. You know, use your imaginations, and try not to kill her. Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm heading to my room to eat my snack before heading off to bed. For me, the next couple of days will include me training in my powers after school so that something like my fight with Raynare won't happen again. Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, Naruna, can I see you girls in my room in a few minutes?"

Waving, he headed up to his room, leaving a screwed Raynare with Kushina, her daughters, and their servants.

"We'll be right there." Naruhi said, "C'mon, Naruko, Narumi, Naruna."

"Hai, onee-chan." the girls chorused nodded.

"All right then. The rest of you, leave Naru-kun alone for a while." Kushina ordered, "Now that his bloodline's awaken, most of the undesireable in the Three Factions are sure to come after him, and all of us included. Understand?"

"Hai, Kushina-sama." they all chorused as Kushina looked down on Raynare.

"Good, now what to do with you, _Raynare-chan…_"

Raynare was figurally pissing herself as Kushina's eyes turned red with slits, and gave Raynare an evil smile while cracking her knuckles.

"Mercy?" Raynare squeaked, as the pressure from the killing intent kept her glued to the floor.

"Not a chance you little bitch. Hinata-chan! Hisana-chan! Take this pathetic Fallen Angel to _that room_. Make sure she's as _comfortable_ as possible."

The Hyuuga twins quickly picked up either arm of Raynare and dragged her down to the basement. A cry of pain from Raynare was heard when Hisana decided to close one of Raynare's chakra points with a Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) strike for the fun of it.

"Ino! Kyoko! Get ready to work overnight."

"Hai, Kushina-sama!" the twins blondes chorused as they went to get their things.

"Kushina-sensei, what about me? I can be of some use." asked a woman with dark-violet hair styled in a short, spiky ponytail, light brown, pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black, Spiral Corp Special Forces uniform.

"Are you sure, Anko?" Kushina asked, "We're not trying to kill her here."

"But she "killed" Naruto-kun…"

"…Point taken. Come join us then."

* * *

**(Naruto's Room, later)**

"So Naruto-nii, what do you need from us?" Naruko asked as Naruto turned from his desk to face his sisters all clad in their pajamas.

Uzumaki Naruko, also known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko Sparda, Naruto's twin sister, and Kushina's middle child. She's 17-years-old; five foot seven inches tall; has long blond hair tied into pigtails, icy, electric ocean blue eyes, whisker-marks on her cheeks, and a lean, slender hourglass figure with DD-cup breasts.

Uzumaki Narumi, also known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi Sparda, Naruto's younger sister, and Kushina's fourth child. She's 16-years-old; five foot five inches tall; has long, red hair hanging down her head and violet-blue eyes, looking similar to her mother Kushina when she was young; whisker-marks on her cheeks, and a lean, slender hourglass figure with D-cup breasts.

Uzumaki Naruhi, also known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruhi Sparda, Naruto's older sister, Kushina's eldest child, and the reincarnation of the Lord of Spirits, Milla Maxwell. She's 20-years-old; five foot eight inches tall; has long, semi-wavy blond and red multi-color style hair, and heterochromia eyes with her right eye being blue and her left eye being violet, and a lean yet slightly muscular build, and an hourglass figure with E-cup breasts.

Uzumaki Naruna, also known as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruna Sparda, Naruto's youngest sister, and Kushina's second youngest child. She's 14-years-old; five foot two inches tall; has medium-short hair with red hair on the left half and blonde hair on the right half, violet eyes, and developing hourglass figure with C-cup breasts.

"Are you girls doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked, tapping his desk with his finger as they shook their heads.

"Nope, onii-chan." Narumi replied, "It's a school night, so we'll be going to sleep after we leave your room."

"As for myself, I plan to henge (transform) into my 17-year-old self and transfer to your school." Naruhi said, "Due to the fact you can't stay out trouble."

"It was just one time." Naruto grumbled, "It won't happen again. But are you sure?"

"I graduated from the University of Tokyo early, so I'm absolutely positive." Naruhi explained, "And since Naruna here has no school to go to since Konoha Academia, we'll sneak her into Kuoh Academy with help from our friends at the Ministry of Education."

"Well, you don't need to henge into a younger form. Believe it or not, Kuoh Academy actually has a college as well on the school ground, so you can easily enroll there." Naruto commented, "There's also talks about adding a grade school and junior high school as well."

"Huh, sounds good." Naruhi said, nodding, "I'll enroll in the college, and Naruna can be temporary enrolled in the first-year classes."

"Excellent."

"Yay! So, what do you need from us, onii-chan?" Naruna asked, bouncing up and down.

Naruto held out his hand, and materialized four balls of white light with dark electricity arcing across them and rainbow-colored energy flowing out of them.

"The Fallen Angels are sure to come after us since they screwed up in trying to off me, and since we all share the same heritage and bloodlines from our kaa-chan and tou-san, you girls share the title of Descendent with me by default. I don't want my sisters going through the same "ritual" as me, so…"

Before the girls could react, Naruto thrust his hand out, the energy spheres speeding towards the girls and entering their bodies at the same times.

"Hey!" Narumi shrieked as energy started to arc off her body just like her sisters.

"What did you do to us?" Naruna asked, looking at the energy arcing off her body curiously.

"Giving your bodies and bloodlines a jumpstart." Naruto replied, "The process should be completed after a good nights rest."

"You could've warned us, or even asked permission first!" Naruhi said reproachfully.

"He would've, but where's the fun in that?" Naruko laughed, "Better now than later since the Fallen Angels are starting to move. Beside, I can't let Naruto-nii have all the fun since he's awakened."

"You have a point, but…" Naruhi grumbled, "What about Tsubaki?"

Uzumaki-Namikaze Tsubaki Sparda is the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings at eight-years-old. She's currently residing over at Uzu Island, watched over by the CEO of Spiral Corp, Uzumaki Mito.

Naruto shook his head as he went to his bed, "She's too young and currently still in training. For now, you ladies can thank me later, because now that that's done, I'm going to sleep."

"Onii-chan, are you sure my power should be awakened too?" Naruna asked nervously.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Naruko said as she started leading her and Narumi out of Naruto's room, "You can sleep with me if you want. Good night, Naruto-nii!"

When Naruko, Narumi, and Naruna left the room, Naruhi turned to Naruto, "There won't be any pain from this, will there?"

"There might be if you're still awake, so I suggest going to sleep right now." Naruto said, "Though there will be some mild discomfort, you'll be too deeply asleep to notice."

"Thanks, I feel much better." Naruhi said sarcastically, "I'll sleep with the others to comfort them, just in case."

"Please do." Naruto nodded as he laid down and covered himself, "Good night."

"Good night."

As Naruhi stepped out of Naruto's room after turning his light off, she smiled, "So, he's using Kiyomi's, Yoko's and Arwen's chakra to jumpstart our bloodlines. Not bad. Better later than never. Arigato, otouto (little brother)…" she whispered, looking back at Naruto's now sleeping form.

* * *

**(Naruto's Room, Monday morning)**

The light shined through the curtain in Naruto's room as its owner woke up and yawned.

"_Dammit Kiyomi-chan, Yoko-chan. Did they really have to force me to train in my mindscape on a school night? They're so getting it next time._"

Sitting up, he stretched and rubbed his eyes until he noticed something out of place.

"Oro?" he mumbled, lifting up his blanket to find himself in the nude, "Where's my shirt and briefs? I never sleep naked."

Looking around his room, he found his shirt and briefs on the floor, along with another pile of clothes nearly folded that were NOT his, especially the pair of black and pink bra and panties that topped the pile.

"What…the…hell?" he muttered, looking to his left to find a body-sized mound next to him covered with the other half of his comforter. He pulled it back to find his schoolmate, Rias Gremory, sleeping next to him, just as naked as he was.

"One of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory…" Naruto whispered, "How the hell did you get in the mansion and in my room- huh?"

He started sniffing, the scent of her making him facepalm, "Wait minute…of course, _Gremory_. You're-"

"Mmm…"

The redhead started moving. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, "Is it morning already?" she asked before getting up to stretch and yawn, showing her full chest for Naruto to see.

"Yeah, it's morning, though I like them better if they started later." Naruto deadpanned, looking at her breasts before looking at her yawning face.

Rias' eyes then locked onto a less-than-amused Naruto and smiled, "Oh! Ohayo (good morning), Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, ohayo…my foot!" Naruto snapped, "What are you doing sleeping with me in my bed, not that there's anything wrong with that." he added, smiling slightly with a tickmark on his head.

"Well," Rias playfully adopted a mock thinking pose, "I was stalking you, but then a stray cat got in my way, getting me lost on the road of life."

Naruto sweatdropped, "_Sounds like a certain scarecrow I know…_" he thought as Rias hung her leg from Naruto's bed and leaned her head on her other knee.

"Apologies for the late introductions since this is the first time we're speaking to each other." she said as bat-like wings suddenly emerged from her lower back, "I am Rias Gremory, a Devil. Nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Uzumaki Naruto-kun…"

"Huh…likewise, Rias Gremory-san…"

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto paled when he heard his mother's voice coming from the hallway, "Uh-oh…"

"Naru-kun, wake up! You're supposed to be down for breakfast by now!" Kushina called out, her voice getting closer, "Hinata-chan, Hisana-chan, Ino-chan, and Kyoko-chan already went ahead."

"Of all the days she decides to come wake me up… I'll be right down!"

"Just hurry up! Your sisters are already eating. Just because you're a special student who has the backing of the Ministry of Education, doesn't mean you should abuse your privileges!"

Rias giggled as Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing his briefs and quickly pulled them on. Then he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Rias' body.

"You're not going to try and hide me?" Rias asked, cocked her head to the side.

"Kaa-san would detect you anyway." Naruto explained, "Might as well get it over with…"

"Naru-kun…?"

The door opened and Kushina poked her head through the door to find Naruto pulling his shirt on, and Rias' looking at her in curiosity.

"Ohayo, ma'am!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Uh~"

Kushina blinked, her brain currently trying to process why a foreign young woman is in Naruto's bed while he's getting dressed.

"Ohayo, kaa-chan. You know you're gonna catch flies if your mouth continues to hang open like that." Naruto said wryly as he rummaged through his closet for a clean uniform, "We'll be right down."

"Uh…hai… We'll be waiting." Kushina said slowly as she backed out and closed the door.

"Your mother's really beautiful." Rias' commented as she hopped out of Naruto's bed, "Are you sure you're her son?"

"I checked my own birth certificate myself." Naruto said, quickly putting on his uniform, "So I'm one hundred percent positive. Switching gears here, why did find you sleeping next to me? Don't tell me you were here all night…"

"I was…" Rias confessed as she pulled her underwear on, "I thought I should share my power to help you heal from your battle with that Fallen Angel from last night."

"So, you were there, eh? How much did you see?" Naruto asked, putting his headband on.

"I arrived when you went through your ascension, and fought back against the Fallen Angel." Rias said as she put on her bra, "Say…"

"Mmm?" Naruto turned around to find Rias' back facing him.

"Mind hooking my bra?" she asked.

"Don't mind at all." he said, getting to work, "By the way… Why were we both naked? You better not have tried to rape me while I was sleeping."

"Of course not, silly." Rias giggled as Naruto finished hook her bra, "I'm still a virgin. As for they we were naked, I told you: I shared my demonic powers to up speed up for healing process by hugging you. It only works through direct skin contact. I was worried about you after all."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to." Naruto told her, "The many inherited DNA in my bloodline involved regenerative and accelerated healing, and instant recovery overnight, but I guess I should thank you for not letting my powers work overtime just as they awakened."

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun…" Rias said happily, "May I call you Naruto-kun more often?"

"As long as I can call you Rias-chan."

"Deal."

"_**SAY **__**WHAT?!**_" the mansion shook the mansion as several shouts echoes throughout it.

Naruto looked over his door and sighed, "Sounds like kaa-chan told my sisters and maids about you being here. How did you get in anyways with all the security we have?"

"I just used a magic circle," Rias replied as she started putting on her uniform, "Using the flier you got from my familiar during your date with the Fallen Angel."

"Oh…" Naruto suddenly remember received a flier from a bat-like girl in town during his "date" with Raynare, "I'm guessing it was no coincidence…"

Rias just hummed to herself in response, with Naruto shaking his head.

"Hey, Rias-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Have…we met before?"

Rias smiled, "Who knows… _You really don't remember me, but this is a start, Naruto-kun…_"

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Dining Room, a while later)**

"Ohayo, my precious mother and sisters. For those who don't know her, allow me to introduce one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory, leader of the Occult Research Club at our school, Kuoh Academy."

"I'm Rias Gremory. Nice to meet all of you."

Naruko grunted while finishing her last bit of toast. Narumi and Naruna smiled and waved at her. Naruhi, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform like her younger sisters, eyebrows twitched but gave a semi-forced smile all the same.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Rias-san." Kushina began calmly with an eerie smile, slowly showering her with her killing intent, "I know you're a Devil. I can smell it. Just don't try to charm us with your demonic power, because that'll get you killed here fast than Justin Bieber's getting shot on that cop show back in America."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rias answered back with an eerie smile of her own, countering with her own killing intent, "To even attempt it against a Kitsune Hanyou Dhampir like yourself would be considered suicide, no matter who I am."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Kushina said, her fox ears popping out of her hair, her nine fox tails spouting from her back, and her canine teeth elongating as sparks flew between her and her fellow redhead, scaring the crap out of the others in the mansion.

"_Well, that escalated quickly._" Naruto thought as he just finished downing his cereal.

Naruko shook her head and turned towards her brother, who put on his bookbag and guitar case. "Are you done?"

Naruto gave a wide smile, "As a matter of fact I am." he then looked at the clock, "It's time to go. Knock it off, you two."

Rias let up at Naruto's command, but Kushina didn't, so Naruto went over to his mother and smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her out of it.

"Ow!" she whined, holding her head, "Curse you Boss for teaching my son that!"

"You had it coming." Naruto told her before turning to Rias and his sisters, "Let's go."

As Naruto, his sisters and Rias filed out, Kushina thought to herself, "_Be careful, Naru-kun…minna…_"

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy)**

"Look, look!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Narumi, and Rias Gremory?!"

"Arriving in school together?!"

"Ah, it's like a dream!"

"Naruto-san!"

"Rias-oneesama!"

"Naruko-chan! Narumi-chan!"

"But who are those two? They look similar to Naruto-san and his sisters?"

"Could they be their other sisters?"

"Is this what we have to deal with?" Naruhi asked, eyebrow twitching as she held Naruna close, "A warning would've been appreciated."

"What? You didn't have something fans back in high school?" Naruto teased her.

Naruhi knew Naruto had her there, "Touché…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"What is it, Rias-chan?"

Rias turned to him, "Can you come by the Occult Research Club later on today?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sure. It'll give me the chance to check out the building you and your club operates in."

"Excellent. I'll send one of my members later. See you after school."

As Rias walked away, Naruna asked, "So, what do Naruhi-oneechan and I have to do? The school looks huge."

"Just stick with Naruhi-nee for now. Naruhi-nee, head to the administration office to get registered." Naruko told her, "If all goes well, we can get Naruna registered as an observer so she'll know what to expect in high school."

"Not to mention join SIDC so that we'll be close." Naruto added, "We'll meet back up at lunchtime."

* * *

**(Girl's Changing Room, after school)**

"You guys have got to be the most suicidal bakas I've ever had the misfortune to encounter." Naruto growled, lording over the Perverted Trio, who were cowering in front of him shaking, as they were caught by him redhanded in the Girl's Locker Room, "What exactly crossed your pathetic minds to steal panties, eh?"

"Ah, we were just…" Issei began, as he and his two buddies paled, "You know…"

"What should I do with you guys?" Nauto wondered, adopting a thinking pose "I mean, I already feasted on you three enough times to give me indigestion, so…"

Naruto took a deep breath and yelled out for everyone still in the school to hear, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE MORONS DOING IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?!"

The Perverted Trio now were white as ghosts as a mass of girls from various clubs stormed into their changing room to find Naruto, now with his eyes closed, towering over Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama.

"Are you all decent?" Naruto asked, getting replies of "Hai, Naruto-san!", allowing him to open his eyes to find the girls in their club uniforms, "Good."

"Ara, ara. May I ask what's going on?" asked a raven-haired beauty who just entered to room. She's a five foot six inch tall buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes, her hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

"Just a bunch of perverts stealing underwear, Akeno-chan. No need to worry." Naruto informed his friend, whose eyes were smiling, but her face was not, "What's wrong?"

"But Naruto-san," one of the girls said shakily, "The locker those three are is Akeno-oneesama's…"

Naruto blinked and looked around to find Akeno's nameplate on the open locker the trio broken into, confirming her story. He then looked down on the now doomed individuals with slight pity.

"May your souls rest in peace, you poor sons of bitches…" he simply said before proceeding to walk out of the girl's locker room, "Have fun ladies!"

A few steps later, three agonizing screams can be heard for miles with giggles of glee mixed in with them, bring a smile to Naruto's face.

"Naruto-sempai…" a feminine voice called out behind him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to find a beautiful, five foot five inch tall young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes, a pretty face, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and like the rest of the girls of Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, knee-high white socks, and black shoes.

"Oro, Kuoh Academy's Princess; sophomore Kiba Yumi." Naruto greeted her, turning around to face her, "Looking to sparring with shinai again as usual?"

"Soory, not today. I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-sempai, Naruto-sempai…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ah, you must be the errand girl then. Never guessed you to show an interest in the occult."

"You'll be surprised." Yumi said, smiling, "Oh, Akeno-sempai."

Naruto turned to find Akeno coming up to the two boys with a pep in her step, "Did you have fun, Akeno-chan?"

"Yep!" she said with an eerie smile before her face returned to normal upon seeing Yumi, "Are you going to the clubroom?"

"She just came to pick me up." Naruto waved his hand towards the direction to outside, "Lead the way, my friends…"

* * *

**(Occult Research Club)**

*ring* "Mochi mochi? … Naruhi, what's up? Mmm… mm-mm … Yes… Ok, I understand. Just be careful all right? … Good. Ok, ja ne."

Naruto closed his Spiral Corp manufactured smartphone, "Naruhi and Naruko is taking the others back home. Naruko will be coming back for me soon." he explained, answering Yumi and Akeno's questioning looks.

"I see." Yumi said as she opened the mahogany-colored doors, "We're here. This is the Occult Research Room's meeting room."

"This is your first time here, right Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Nice digs." Naruto complimented as he looked around, "_That's right, Akeno-chan's the Vice-President of the club…_"

The clubroom interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large magic circle that Naruto guessed was there to allow teleportation, since Rias-chan left the same magic circle in his room. Lighting the room were several candles.

Sitting on one of the couches in the middle of the room was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair with and hazel eyes and cup-size ranging between mostly B and slightly C. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. Right now, she's eating a snack, not noticing the others.

"_To think the cold fish freshman Koneko-chan would be in the club as well._" Naruto mused as he sat next to her, "_Naruna said the school was big? The school's actually a small place._"

"Oh, Uzumaki-sempai." Koneko said, finally noticing Naruto.

"Hey, Koneko-chan." Naruto greeted her, ruffling her hair, "How life?"

Koneko shrugged and continued to eat her snack, ignoring her upperclassman's attempt to get her to open up. Naruto then turned to his side to find the shower was on, and Akeno going in with a pile of fresh clothes.

"Buchou (President), I brought you a change of clothes." she said.

"_Rias-chan must live here._" Naruto guessed, looking at the outline of Rias body, "_Geez, she could installed a door or something. Is this really a clubroom like Yumi claims?_"

"Thanks for waiting."

Rias stepped out of shower, fully dressed and drying her red hair with a towel, "Sorry, I spent the night at your place, so I had to…"

Naruto shook his head, "It's all right."

Rias nodded her head, then proceeded to start the meeting, "Well, everyone's here now. Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Naruto-kun."

"Happy to be here, but Occult Research? Now that I look closely at the room, I don't see any skulls, potions, or weird markings on the wall aside from that magic circle. What's the story?" Naruto asked, since the room looked anything but a place to study the occult.

"The Occult Research Club is a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby." Rias explained, "I'll be frank with you, Naruto-kun. Everyone in this club…are Devils."

Naruto blinked twice, then eyed Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba with calculating eyes, unconsciously summoning his Devil Bringer on his right arm, "Seriously?"

But when everyone's wings spouted from their backs, Naruto sighed, "Ok, I'm convinced. _A school club that's actually a front for Devils? What else don't I know here? _So, what do you guys actually do? Considering what I just learned, I highly doubt you guys really study the occult."

Rias nodded, "Guilty as charged. It serves as a cover for us Devils and in order to get out of school activates in case of an emergencies, such as hunting down a Stray Devil or to take out a Fallen Angel. I'm sure you know the history of the war between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and us Devils, right?"

"They were under the guise of bedtime stories kaa-san told me." Naruto confirmed, "The Angels serve the Christian God himself, but some Angels who rejected the Biblical God's teacher decided to be frisky and give into their lust by raping innocent human and Devil women, therefore becoming Fallen Angels. The Devils didn't like that, so they fought back in retaliation, putting the Angels on the "defensive", until they are ordered by God to eliminate them and the Fallen Angels. While the Angels are cozy in the sky, the Underworld is split between Devils and Fallen Angels, with the two factions are fighting for control. Devils make contracts with humans while Fallen Angels use humans to try to kill humans. The Angels also does something with humans similar to Devils, but we don't know exactly what yet. Did I get that right?"

Rias sweatdropped at Narut's quick summary, but surprised at his knowledge of the subject, "That's basically right in a nutshell. You're good."

"What can I say, I'm a quick learner. So, what's the real reason you called me here? Surely it's not to educate me on the history of the war."

Rias cleared her throat. It was now or never, "You're right. I was wondering if you would join the Occult Research Club, and by extension, my peerage. I assume you know of the Evil Piece system and I believe the role of a Knight would suit you greatly."

Naruto blinked. Join her peerage. Become a Knight? If he joins her peerage, he'd be siding with the Devils, and the actions the Angels and Fallen Angels would take if they hear worries Naruto greatly. Plus, since his powers awakened, he still has to train in order to control them.

After a few moments, Naruto's Devil Bringer sunk back into his skin as he answered, "Sorry Rias-chan, but I hope you understand that I can't answer that invitation immediately. I still have Fallen Angels to deal with and I have to learn how to control my new powers. I'm not saying no here, but at least give me time to think about it, please…"

Rias' face fell at his answer but brightened at that last part, "…I-I understand. Take your time. The door's always open for you."

"Thank you." Naruto returned the smile, then looked at his watch, "I got some paperwork to finish up, then my sister's picking me up, so I'll see you all later."

As he opened the door, Akeno called out to him, "Naruto-kun. Will you and your sister need an escort? Like you say, the Fallen Angels are still out there."

"Hey, it's me!" Naruto assured her as he left.

"Are you sure this is ok, Buchou?" Kiba asked his King, "I mean, considering someone of his status possibly joining us…"

"This isn't for the war." Rias said, stroking her hair, "I have my…reasons…"

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**(Outside)**

Naruto stopped and sniffed the hair. With this senses now increased, he could smell them out there.

"_Looks they're out to play already. Guess that paperwork will have to wait…_"

Hitching up his guitar case full of weapons, Naruto heads off where the nearest scent is…

"Looks like you may have some fun planned for me, right Fallen Angels?!"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 04: Attack of the Fallen Angels**_

_-The Fallen Angels are on the prowl, and Naruko is stuck fighting priests who are working for them. With no back up, Naruto has to face off against a Fallen Angel alone, but will this allow him to awaken the power of the Sacred Gear sleeping inside him? And also…someone…else…will…DIE!_

**Naruko:** I sure hope it's one of those perverted morons…

**Perverted Trio:** How mean, Naruko-sempai!

* * *

**Virtual Cookie Chance 1: Naruto finished up Raynare with a certain popular wrestling finisher in Chapter 02. Name it.**

**Virtual Cookie Chance 2: Naruto is like Kyoya Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn when it comes to catchphrases. Instead of "I'll bite you to death…", Naruto goes, "It's feeding time…" and "I'm going to eat you…". I drew inspiration from a certain WWE wrestler and a certain new character from the Blazblue series. Name them.**

* * *

**Released: Sunday, February 17, 2013**

**Fixed a few errors (2/17/2013)**

**Corrected and Revised (hopefully for the last time): Friday, May 17, 2013**


	4. Attack of the Fallen Angels

**Author's Notes:** Got some nice reception for the revised chapters. I have most of the chapters planned out, now all I need to do is to choreograph the upcoming fight between Naruto and Raiser (not exactly a spoiler, since we know it's gonna happen in this story), and I already have the fight finish planned. You got a weapon and certain power you want Naruto to use against Raiser, along with a battle theme, let me know via PM, and I'll see if I can make it happen. Enjoy chapter 5!

_Virtual Cookie Chance Answers: 1: Stone Cold Stunner; 2: WWE-Ryback, Blazblue-Azrael_

**-Review Responses**

**Guest (2/17/13) – Yikes. You're strongly against Naruto joining Rias' peerage, eh?**

**Raxychaz (from Chapter 1) – One person you don't like appears in a fanfiction story where anything can happen and anyone can appear and it cramps your style? I feel for you, I do.**

**XRanger13 – One delicious cookie for you. Enjoy.**

**dad90 – I fixed that error, and Justin Bieber's character got shot up on CSI, not Cops lol.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi – One cookie for you, sir. I can lengthen my chapters but quickening my updates depends on how much free time I get.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – One cookie for you my friend because it's actually Azrael. Amane, no; Bullet, no; and Naruto spouting out Izayoi's "purification" quotes, not cool. As for Koneko's sister, it depends on her actions, because I don't know much about her.**

**The Terror Of Death aka Skeith – Thank you, and you sir get two cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor...**_

_As he opened the door, Akeno called out to him, "Naruto-kun. Will you and your sister need an escort? Like you say, the Fallen Angels are still out there."_

_"Hey, it's me!" Naruto assured her as he left._

_"Are you sure this is ok, Buchou?" Kiba asked his King, "I mean, considering someone of his status possibly joining us…"_

_"This isn't for the war." Rias said, stroking her hair, "I have my…reasons…"_

* * *

_Naruto stopped and sniffed the hair. With this senses now increased, he could smell them out there._

_"Looks they're out to play already. Guess that paperwork will have to wait…"_

_Hitching up his guitar case full of weapons, Naruto heads off where the nearest scent is…_

_"Looks like you may have some fun planned for me, right Fallen Angels?!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 04: Attack of the Fallen Angels**_

* * *

**(Streets)**

"I thought that we only had to worry about Fallen Angels, but I guess we forgot about you fuckers."

Naruko sighed as she scratched her head. She was walking back to Kuoh Academy when she felt several holy energy signatures converging on her location. When she turned down an empty street, her pursuers made themselves known.

"That's far enough, you unholy Halfling!" shouted a dark-brown robed individual with his subordinates nodding, "You don't allow you to get in our master's way!"

"What are you talking about, you baka priest?" Naruko snarled, "I'm only going to pick up my twin, and you're the one who's picking a fight, not me! Now go away before you get hurt!"

Naruko was about to storm away when a sharp object grazed her cheek, causing it to bleed and stopped her in her tracks. She put a finger to her cheek and saw her blood, her eyes turning to red slits as her wound healed.

"You may have holy blood, but its tainted with demonic power!" the priest shouted, "You and your family are too dangerous to leave alone!"

"You…fuckers…can't leave well enough alone, can you?!" Naruko screamed, "I tried letting you walk away, but now…!"

She shot her right hand out with rings materializing on her fingers: a red ring with the gem in the shape of a heart on her index finger, a white ring with the gem in the shape of a diamond on her middle ring, a black ring with the gem in the shape of a spade on her ring finger, and a yellow ring with the gem in the shape of a club on her pinky finger.

"_My power is still trying to mature and stabilize…_" Naruko thought as the gem on her red ring starting shining with a red card with a large, stylized R and heart designs appearing in front of her, "_In that case…it's time to test that out! _**Releasing Restriction 7929, Activating HVSS, Code Red!**"

The card shattered in front of her, leaving a bright red orb with the force of the release making the wind blow about.

"Be careful, my comrades!" the priest cried as he and other priest tried to stick to the ground, "Show no fear in the face of her sorcery!"

Naruko bought her hand to the orb and grabbed it, the orb forming into a large, red gun. Smirking, she channeled energy into the gun, causing it to transform a large scythe as tall as herself.

"**Shikai (Initial Release), Crescent Rose!**" she announced, twirling the scythe around before point the deadly weapon at her opponents, blasting killing intent at them, "Naughty kids deserve to be punished! Come get some, you ugly sons-of-bitches!"

Despite soiling themselves from Naruko's killing intent, they nevertheless let out frightened battle cries as they charged at Naruko, who smiled a fanged smile and licked her lips.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip -Innocent of D- by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Empty lot)**

"Should be right around here somewhere…" Naruto muttered as he arrived at an abandoned lot where he sensed a Fallen Angel lurking around, "An empty lot, eh? No one here either… Hm…looks I've been lured here."

_**(Cue Battle Theme: Devil May Cry 3 Battle Theme- Taste the Blood)**_

Naruto dropped his bag and kicked his guitar case opened with Rebellion shooting out of it and into his hand just in time for him to duck a blue light spear aiming for the back of his head. Whipping around, he looked up to see a six foot three inch tall middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair, dark blue eyes, and his outfit consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot tie, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Behind him were his black angel wings, identifying him as a Fallen Angel.

"Looks like I missed. How unfortunate." the Fallen Angel said, "And here I was hoping to end your miserable existence. Worry not however. I, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, will put you to rest soon."

"Sorry buddy, but it ain't my naptime yet." Naruto said, getting into his sword stance, "I think I'll eat you instead. Bring it!"

Dohnseek threw his light spear at Naruto, who deflected it with a lazy flick of Rebellion, with the light spear returning to Dohnaseek. Naruto then charged forward with a **Stinger**, the blow connecting with Dohnaseek's light spear, sending him back. Dohnaseeker righted himself with his wings and charged at Naruto, engaging him with a flurry of sword strikes.

"Are all you Fallen Angels one trick ponies?" Naruto asked as they deadlocked, "I mean, come on! Don't tell me you're holding out on me!"

Naruto broke the deadlock and swung Rebellion in a wide horizontal arc, aiming for Dohnaseek's neck. Dohnaseek managed to dodge the decapitating blow and lunged forward with a stab. Naruto shot his foot forward and kicked the light spear out of Dohnaseek's hand, and booted him in the face, sending him into a tree.

Naruto rushed forward, putting Rebellion on his back, and summoned Devil Arm: Agni and Rudra, a pair of unique orange and light blue-colored scimitars with serrated edges. When Naruto got in close, he executed **Jet-Stream**, twirling Agni and Rudra around to alternate slashes. Dohnaseeker resummoned his light spear to defend, but the force of the slashes were too strong for the Fallen Angel to handle.

"_What's with this kid?!_" Dohnaseek thought, panicking, "_The force of these blows are monstrous!_"

When the attack was done, Naruto quickly put away Agni and Rudra, and summoned tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm: Cerberus. He flipped forward, using an attack called **Crystal**, swinging Cerberus as he went, hitting Dohnaseek multiple times with the final blow encasing him in ice.

"How about a little tune?!" Naruto declared, putting away Cerberus and summoning Devil Arm: Nevan, a curious-looking guitar that acts like a scythe.

"First, a **Tune-Up**…" Naruto said, strumming the guitar for a bit, before running a sliding forward on the ground, creating a violet electrical storm/lightning pillar covered with electrical bats, "And now a little **Jam Session**, baby!"

Naruto's attack broke the ice and electrocuted Dohnaseek, blasting him into the sky.

"And for the final touch…" Naruto said as he put away Nevan and grabbed Rebellion off his back, "Some frequent **Round Trip** flyer miles, just for you!"

Naruto threw Rebellion, with Dohnaseek crying out in pain as Rebellion hitting him multiple times before returning to Naruto, who then channeled energy into Rebellion, which in turn spitted out a orb that Naruto grabbed, the orb turning into a bluish silver-colored claymore with a blade that's long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. It an alternate version of Rebellion Naruto called Soul Rebellion.

"Gah, two?!" Dohnaseek exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. Three's a party, and four's a bitch!"

Naruto turned Soul Rebellion into a, oversized red and black battleaxe called Arbiter, and hurled it towards Dohnaseek, who tried to get away, but wasn't fast enough, as Arbiter latched onto him, allowing Naruto to pull him back down to the ground, hard.

Naruto drew back Arbiter, the blade turning back into Soul Rebellion as he walked over to the downed Fallen Angel. Putting both Rebellions onto his back, he used telekinesis to summon a unique 6-cylinder double-barrel magnum revolver named Blue Rose from his guitar case into his left hand and pointed it at Dohnaseek.

"D-damn you!" the fedora-wearing Fallen Angel seethed, finding it difficult to get back up due to the pain.

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker…" Naruto said smirking.

_**(Battle music fade out)**_

"**Naruto-san, watch out!**"

Before he could pull the trigger for the killshot, a pink light spear came out of nowhere and stabbed itself into Naruto's left hand, making him drop Blue Rose.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Naruto swore as the light spear dissipated with blood flowing out of the hole in his hand, "Could you be a little more specific, KOS-MOS?!" he growled as his implanted AI, KOS-MOS , appeared right to his head in holographic form with long light blue hair, shining blue eyes, and wearing a visor, a pair of gloves, a choker, a belt, boots, and a special Type X body suit.

"**Sorry, Naruto-san. The new Fallen Angel came out of nowhere too fast for my sensors to detect, but please me careful next time…**" KOS-MOS apologized as she retreated back into Naruto's head.

"Man, I was off. I was aiming for your heart!" grumbled a cute, female voice.

Naruto jumped away from Dohnaseek and looked over to the side to find a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails, blue eyes, and wearing a

Gothic Lolita outfit, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Wouldn't make a difference anyway, short-stock." Naruto said, putting up his hand to show that it's instantly healing.

"Awww~. I guess I'll have to try harder in his stead." the female Fallen Angel said, summoning another pink light spear.

"Come then, Fallen Angel. I'll eat you…too…What the?!"

Naruto's left arm suddenly pulsed with energy, making him hold it, "What's going on?"

"An opening!" the female Fallen Angel squealed, throwing her light spear that soared towards Naruto's heart as his eyes suddenly went blank.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the mindscape she share with his sisters, which taken the form of a huge plain with skyscrapers on the horizon.

"I'm far from the main area…" Naruto thought as he looked around, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, a ring of fire came out of nowhere to surround Naruto, who took a defensive stance and looked around wildly until he found Arwen behind him.

"Arwen-chan…" Naruto started slowly, "What the hell's going on?"

"…" Arwen pointed her finger behind her main master, "**Ask him. He requested me to pull you in to see you…**"

"**We finally meet at last, Descendent of Sparda…**"

"What the? That voice sounds kinda familiar… Huh?"

Naruto whipped around and came eye-to-eye with a huge red Western Dragon with its green eyes shining red at the moment.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, "How did you get inside me?"

"**How?**" the red dragon repeated, "**I've been with you ever since your birth, hibernating until now. Your goddess girlfriends sealed me inside you around the same time Arwen-sama and your Dragon of the Darkness Flame sealed herself into you, so I wasn't detected. As for who I am, I am me. I've always been talking to you, but you never heard me unless you were asleep.**"

"And now?" Naruto asked, as he felt his arm pulse again, and Arwen interlaces her fingers with Naruto's other hand.

"**I just wanted to greet you since we'll be fighting together from this day forward, aibou (partner), since you're more than capable to wield my power.**"

"Aibou, huh?" Naruto give a slight smirk, "All right then. When I retire for the night, you and I might have a long talk, but for now, I believe introductions are in order."

"**He's Ddraig, one of the Three Heavenly Dragons, Naruto-sama.**" Arwen informed him, "**He's known as the Welsh Dragon and the Red Dragon Emperor. He is also feared among the Three Factions for his destructive powers. However, despite all of that, he still doesn't hold a candle to me when I release my full powers, but he's still useful…**"

"I see…" Naruto nodded to Arwen and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, before turning his attention to Ddraig, who muttering something along the lines of Arwen always having him and a "white guy" by the balls.

"Nice to meet you Ddraig. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but of course, you know me as Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda. Right now, I'll in a fight with a couple of Fallen Angels, and thankfully, time's slow here for me because an hour here is a minute outside. For now, you owe me rent. So for that, I'll take whatever you got to offer."

Ddraig looked surprised for a moment before laughing out loud, "**You didn't need t go that far, but you got balls gaki, I'll give you that. Very well then, Naruto-aibou, take the Scared Gear that is my power and go forth. You have my blessing…**"

Ddraig roared and spot a stream at Naruto, who shot out his pulsing left arm to grab the flame. At the same time, Arwen channeled her power through Naruto, the result being a crimson and silver light engulfing Naruto and his mindscape.

"**Go get 'em, Naruto-aibou!**"

"**Show them the power of the Dragons, Naruto-sama!**"

* * *

**(Empty Lot)**

Naruto blinked, and saw a pink light spear heading straight for his heart.

"Sorry short-stock, but you'll have to do better than that!"

Time seems to slow down as Naruto balled his left hand into a fist and bought it into the flight path of the light spear. As he did, a green jewel popped out of the back of his hand, follow by a red dragon scales that spread across Naruto's wrist and arm before forming into a red armored gauntlet. Letting out a Dragon-like roar, he punched through the light spear, the force of the blow sending a floored Dohnaseek crashing through several trees and the female Fallen Angel spiraling through the air, screaming.

"**Jouchaku (Equip)…**" Naruto said as he drew back his fist, "**Sacred Gear!**"

"Sacred Gear?!" Dohnaseek repeated as he dislodged himself from the tree, "You…!"

"Damn you!" the blond haired Fallen Angel shrieked, as the force of Naruto's attack shredded her clothes, showing off most of her petite body, "I'll never forgive you, you hentai!"

She charged at Naruto, who prepared to counterattack, but Dohnaseek cut her off.

"Enough!" he shouted, "The way we are now, we can't hope to defeat him. Not yet." He said, "Beside, we're stalled him long enough. It's time to go!"

"But-"

"Now! We must get _that_ before we try to kill them again!" Dohnaseek snapped before grabbed the gothic Fallen Angel before flying off.

"Grr, fine!" she growled, "You just wait! I, Mittelt, will have my revenge! You better remember this, you hentai!"

But Naruto wasn't bothered by her threat, as what Dohnaseek said alarmed him.

"Stall me? What the hell does me mean by that-? Don't tell me!"

Naruto clicked his tongue, using Sound Style to release a pulse that covered a 10-mile radius. What came back made him swear loudly.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he used Shundou (Flash Step) in the direction of the park where he originally battled Raynare.

* * *

**(Streets)**

Naruko spun her scythe around before swinging it in an arc; the blood wiped off it and splattered onto the street as the last priest fell.

"Dammit. I've spent way too much time on you assholes!" Naruko snapped, stomping her foot on the ground, "I avoid your vitals, so dying is completely up to you."

"Naruko-sama!"

Naruko looked over her shoulder to find Spiral Corps Zero Squadron, aka the garbage collectors.

"Hey you guys. Can you all be dears and take these pieces of crap into Uzu Island to be interrogated? And call for the clean up crew while you're at it."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the Zero Squadron chanted as they set to work.

"Now then, to find Naruto-nii…" Naruko muttered as she bounded away from the scene.

* * *

**(Park)**

Naruto appeared in a flash near the fountain only to find a yellow light spear embedded in the gut of one Hyoudou Issei.

He looked up to see a tall, five foot ten inch tall buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes, and her outfit consisted of a violet, open trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, giving view to her breasts and cleavage, a matching miniskirt, black heeled shoes, and a gold necklace around her neck. Behind her back are her black angel wings.

"You have got to be shitting me! This is a joke, right?!" Naruto exclaimed, before laughing out loud, "Hyoudou Issei, offed by a lady with big boobies? Oh man, the irony!"

"Tch, you're here." the lady quipped, "No matter. My job here is done…"

"Hey, boobie lady," Naruto called out to her after getting control of himself, "Of all the people in this city, why this kid? Why kill someone who lives and breathes oppai 24/7? I fail to see the logic here."

"I'm under no obligation to explain myself to you, but I'll tell you this." the lady said, "Blame God for putting a dangerous Sacred Gear in his being. That's all…"

"So you Fallen Angels are killing people who potentially have dangerous Sacred Gears, eh?" Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Unfortunately for now, you just killed a student of Kuoh Academy, and as the leader of Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, I can't let this action slide. I'm going to eat you, Fallen Angel!"

Naruto leapt up at the buxom Fallen Angel, his Sacred Gear cocked back, ready to send her to hell, but Kalawarner dodged his attempt with widened eyes.

"You've awakened your Sacred Gear…" the Fallen Angel gasped, "Tch, dammit. This wouldn't have happened if Raynare just left you alone as Azazel-sama ordered."

Naruto then summoned a magic circle beneath his feet and bounced off it towards Kalawarner, but he dodged again and flew higher as Naruto landed on the ground.

"I have no more reason to stay here." the Fallen Angel said, "I stand no chance against you until we get _that_. Remember this, I am Fallen Angel Kalawarner, for the next time we meet, it will be your end!"

She threw a light spear at Naruto, but the blonde deflected it as Kalawarner flew off at high speed.

"Oh, as expected from a one trick pony. She retreats fast if nothing else like her friends." Naruto noted, "But she doesn't matter right now."

Naruto looked over at Issei, who but fading fast from the wound in his gut.

"Naruto-sempai…" Issei said weakly.

"This may sound cold ero-gaki, but you're fucked." Naruto said as Issei coughed up blood, "What the hell happened? Please don't me that you got all pervy with that lady."

"I swear to you that I didn't," Issei protested, "Through I would've like to grope her boobs before she killed me…"

Despite Issei dying, it did not stop Naruto from giving him a dope slap on the back of his head for that last part, albeit softly. He then noticed a slip of paper in Issei's hand, which he examined.

"Oh, this is…" Naruto said as the sheet of paper started glowing, as a large Gremory clan magic circle suddenly appeared on the ground next to the two males, and out of the magic circle came Rias Gremory.

"Yo, Rias-chan. Nice night, isn't it?" Naruto greeted, with the redhead looking surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? What's going on? How did you summon me?" she asked, confused.

Naruto put his hands up, "I didn't, but I think he did. He was holding one of those fliers bearing the magic circle. Is this how you get clients and create contracts with them, I take it?"

"That right." Rias confirmed, then noticed Issei, "What happened to him? How did he-?"

"He was targeted by a Fallen Angel for having a Sacred Gear and was fatally injured by her by the time I arrived from fighting another Fallen Angel. He now has only seconds to live. He shouldn't died like this, and there's nothing I do since I'm training my powers. It's too bad, I'm sure he would've made a good…_pawn_…"

Rias frowned, wondering what he meant, until she finally understood. While they both disliked Issei for his major perverted tendencies, no one like him should die like that. And Naruto just discreetly requested her to resurrect him.

"If I do his, he'll be reborn as a Devil." Rias said, as a pawn piece appeared in her hand, "Are you sure about this?"

"He just better hope that whatever Sacred Gear he has, it's useful." Naruto shrugged before adopting an evil grin, "If not, you could always take back your Evil Piece, and use him as cannon-fodder…"

"Oh, good point. Very well, I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!"

There was a bright flash of light as a Gremory clan magic circle appeared beneath Issei, with the Evil Piece floating from Rias' hand, over Issei's body before sinking into him.

"I hope I don't regret this…" Rias muttered, looking over at her crush and finally noticing the gauntlet on Naruto's left arm, "Naruto-kun…that gauntlet…"

"Oh this?" Naruto waved him arm around, "It's my Sacred Gear. Cool, huh? It's hasn't awakened completely yet…"

Naruto flicked his arm down, his Sacred Gear disappearing in flames, just as yellow flash appeared near Naruto, revealing it to be Naruko, wielding her Crescent Rose.

"Naruto, are you all right," she asked before looking around and noticed Rias, "Hey, Rias-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was summoned…by him." Rias answered, nudging her head towards Issei, who lost conscious after being turned into a Devil.

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed, "What the hell happened to the pervert?!"

"Two words my lovely twin…Fallen Angel~" Naruto deadpanned, making Naruko jaw drop.

"Are. You. Serious?" Naruko grounded out, "Is he-?"

"He's now a Devil. A Pawn in her peerage now." Naruto explained, "With the hope that his Sacred Gear is valuable to her group in exchange for reviving his dumbass."

"Rias-chan, are you ok with this?" Naruko asked the female Devil, "Now you have a pervert in your peerage."

"It's okay." Rias assured her, "Besides, I have Akeno and Koneko to keep him in line, and my heart's…already taken…"

Naruko smiled at the blush on Rias' cheeks, know who she meant as Naruto lifted Issei onto his shoulder.

"The last thing you need to do is to sleep naked with this pervert to heal him. I'll take him to his room at his house and heal him with a few spells." Naruto said, "See you tomorrow Rias-chan. Come on Naruko!"

Naruto winked at Rias and walked away as Naruko dismissed Crescent Rose and walked in stride with him.

"_I hope things work out…_" Rias thought to herself, looking at Naruto and Naruko's retreating backs before teleporting out of the area via magic circle.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**(The next day)**

Naruto grumbled to himself as he headed to school. After arriving back home with Naruko, they were smothered in hugs from their mother Kushina and their sisters, happy to see them return home safely. Naruto suspected that despite him awakening his powers and bloodline, his family couldn't help but be worried sick.

"_Then again, can't blame them, especially kaa-san after her sensing multiple Fallen Angels outside…_" Naruto thought, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head, "_Just what are those damn Fallen Angels up to? Some of them said that they wouldn't challenge me until they get that. Just what exactly are they trying to get? They have been after humans with Sacred Gears like Hyoudou. And what's with those damn priests who attacked Naruko? Could they be- _Oof! What the?!"

His train of thought was interrupted when someone ran into him, bounced off his body, and crashed onto the ground, yelping. Naruto just opened his eyes as he took a step back to see whom exactly he ran into.

It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and five foot one inch tall with long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Right now, she was facedown on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up exposing her white panties for the whole world to see.

"Wahhhh!" she whined as she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head, "Why did I trip again? Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find Naruto standing there with an amused look on his face as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. More importantly, are you all right, Sister?" he asked, "Looks like you took quite the spill there."

"Yes. Thank you very much." she replied as Naruto helped her up, "Um, I'm Asia Argento. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Sister Asia." Naruto replied back, giving her his signature foxy smile that made her blush, "I'm the leader of Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, Uzumaki Naruto. _Hmm, what is this strange energy reading I'm getting off her?_" Naruto though as they looked deep into each other's eyes, "_Does she possess…a Sacred Gear?_"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 05: A Nun and an Exorcist**_

_-For someone in Naruto's situation, he just can't catch a break. From escorting a nun to church, to dealing with advances from his best friend Akeno, and hunting down Stray Devils, one can say that Naruto's schedule is full up. Now he has to deal with a murder near the church Asia resides, and who he finds there makes Naruto questions how far certain factions would go to stick it to the Devils. And what strange anomaly did the Uzumakis find in Raynare while breaking her?_

**Naruko:** Looks like dear Raynare-chan's got something interesting in her brain.

**Virtual Cookie Chance: In the Naru EX Unleashed series, the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings will have a unique power based on their favorite show that they replicated for themselves using Spiral Corp technology. As you saw in the first chapter, Naruto has the power of the Kamen Rider, turning into Kamen Rider Decade. What is Naruko's favorite show, considering what weapon she summoned when she battled the priests?**

* * *

**Released: Saturday, February 23, 2013**

**Added Last time...: Monday, February 25, 2013**

**Corrected and Revised (hopefully for the last time): Friday, May 17, 2013**


	5. A Nun and an Exorcist

**Author's Notes**: Naruto and his sisters may be uber-Godlike and Overpowered, but they have limiters installed on themselves, like Azrael from Blazblue does. In Naruto's case, he's like a Blood Knight, someone who enjoys fighting. This will be common for ALL stories in the Naru EX Unleashed series. That's all I'm going to say for now, because there's other reason that's exclusive to this story's plot. Also, the Disciplinary Committees in other stories in the series will now be known as (school name's) Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, aka SIDC. Next week is spring break for me, so there's a 50/50 chance of a new chapter coming out during that time, since I'm going to start revising my Dark Angel story and start the first part of Bonds of an Uzumaki.

**Virtual Cookie Answer:** BLEACH? No. Soul Eater? No. Gundam? No. The card symbols and Shikai were added elements, and Naruto has the power of Kamen Rider Blade since he can become Kamen Rider Decade. Naruko actually likes **RWBY (Red, White, Black, and Yellow)**, which is developed by Monty Oum of Haloid and Dead Fantasy fame, and RoosterTeeth of Red vs. Blue fame. There are two trailers out, which the first episode coming out in July. If you haven't seen the trailers (or Dead Fantasy, Haloid, and Red vs. Blue), trust me, you're missing out, BIG TIME. Cookies goes to the following: jprice410, NarutoMasterSage4040, ShadowBloodedge9396, dad90 (RGBY? Close enough), The Terror Of Death aka Skeith (you had it right the first time), S1FU-T4T5UY4, NorthSouthGorem, JLR22, and ThemysteriousBY.

**-Review Responses**

**Kamen Rider Arashi – I checked out the wikia for Kuroka, thanks. And I got the idea for KOS-MOS being Naruto's AI from Halo and Red vs. Blue. If you haven't seen the later, check it out. So, you want Naruto to Goldberg Spear Raiser. I think I can make it happen.**

**Raidentensho – Sorry, but I already decided that what and who will be Naruto's familiar.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – It's not Soul Eater lol. Never seen the anime yet actually. Anyway, Spiral Corp has a few squads named after the NOL squads seen in Blazblue.**

**dad90 – Everyone will be seeing lemons after the fight with Raiser.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Last Time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

_Naruto grumbled to himself as he headed to school. After arriving back home with Naruko, they were smothered in hugs from their mother Kushina and their sisters, happy to see them return home safely. Naruto suspected that despite him awakening his powers and bloodline, his family couldn't help but be worried sick._

_"__Then again, can't blame them, especially kaa-san after her sensing multiple Fallen Angels outside…__" Naruto thought, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head, "__Just what are those damn Fallen Angels up to? Some of them said that they wouldn't challenge me until they get that. Just what exactly are they trying to get? They have been after humans with Sacred Gears like Hyoudou. And what's with those damn priests who attacked Naruko? Could they be- __Oof! What the?!"_

_His train of thought was interrupted when someone ran into him, bounced off his body, and crashed onto the ground, yelping. Naruto just opened his eyes as he took a step back to see whom exactly he ran into._

_It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and five foot one inch tall with long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck._

_Right now, she was facedown on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up exposing her white panties for the whole world to see._

_"Wahhhh!" she whined as she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head, "Why did I trip again? Huh?"_

_She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find Naruto standing there with an amused look on his face as he stuck his hand out._

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked._

_"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. More importantly, are you all right, Sister?" he asked, "Looks like you took quite the spill there."_

_"Yes. Thank you very much." she replied as Naruto helped her up, "Um, I'm Asia Argento. Nice to meet you!"_

_"Likewise, Sister Asia." Naruto replied back, giving her his signature foxy smile that made her blush, "I'm the leader of Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, Uzumaki Naruto. __Hmm, what is this strange energy reading I'm getting off her?__" Naruto though as they looked deep into each other's eyes, "__Does she possess…a Sacred Gear?__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 05: A Nun and an Exorcist**_

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Living Room)**

"Kushina-sama…"

"Hmm? What is it, Tayuya?"

Lying on the sofa bored, Kushina looked over to see a Uzumaki Tayuya, a young girl who's five foot four inches tall with long, untamed red-pink hair, light brown eyes, D-cup breasts, and wearing a modified Uzumaki clan maid outfit that look similar to a French maid outfit.

"I'm here with a status update on our new friend, the Fallen Angel Raynare. Ino and Kyoko found some kind of block on her memories, along with implanted ones as well…"

"Implanted memories?" Kushina repeated, sitting up, "Can you tell what they are?"

"The blondies are working on it, but personally, I think the bitch never meant to become a Fallen Angel. So far, some of the implanted memories are of her raping and killing an innocent boy." Tayuya reported, "We should wait until Naruto-kun gets back so that she can tell him what she's told us about the Fallen Angel's plans, and then we can remove the block."

"All right. For now, keep her under observation. I'll be down in a bit to question her myself." Kushina said, getting up.

"Yes, ma'am… For now, me and Kin will continue to play some sweet tunes for our prisoner…" Tayuya said, bowing before heading back to where Raynare is being held.

"_Blocked and implanted memories on a Fallen Angel? What the hell's going on?_" Kushina thought, scratching her head before her eye widened, "_Don't tell me…was she only used to take down Naru-kun?! If so, who's the real culprit?_"

* * *

**(Streets)**

Meanwhile, Naruto was escorting Asia to her destination after repacking her suitcase that fell over when Asia ran into Naruto.

"If you're lost, then this must be your first time in Japan. Are you on a trip?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no. I was appointed to this town's church." Asia replied with a smile, "I'm so glad I've met such a nice person like you. It must be divine guidance!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say something like that…" Naruto agreed, discreetly referring to the blood of a God he has swimming in his veins thanks to his ancestor Zeus.

The blondes then heard crying, with both of them looking over to see a little boy on the ground with a bruise on his knee. Asia then walked over to the little boy with Naruto following closely behind.

"Don't cry; it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all." Asia said, rubbing the boy's head, who stopped crying.

She then put her hands over the boy's injury, and to Naruto's surprise, the two rings appeared on her middle fingers as it glowed green with a green light emitting from her hand and on the boy's injury.

"_This feeling…_" Naruto thought as his left arm pulsed lightly, watching as the boy's injuries heal, "_I was right. She has a Sacred Gear, and it heals. Looks like there's more to you than meets the eye, Asia-chan…_"

"Look! Your wound's gone! It's all right now." Asia said, as she dispelled her rings and looked back at a curious Naruto, "Sorry, force of habit." she said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

After seeing the little boy off, Naruto and Asia continued onward, nearing the church that's located in the neighborhood.

"I must've surprised you." Asia said suddenly.

"A little." Naruto admitted, "It's an impressive power."

"It's a wonderful power granted by God." she said before muttering to herself, "Yes, a wonderful power…"

"…" Naruto sensed her demeanor changed a bit, "_Looks like she had a hard hand in life because of her power._ Oh, looks like we're here…"

They stopped in front of the looming figure of the only church in town, with Naruto getting strange vibes off it.

"_Last time I passed this place, it wasn't giving off this strange feeling._" Naruto thought, "_What could've change? Hope Asia will be okay here… _This is as far as I can take you, Asia-chan…" Naruto told her, " I gotta get to school now. You be safe, okay?"

"Okay!" she nodded as she bounded off to the church steps and turning around, waving at Naruto with a bright smile on her face, "I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you this quickly after arriving in Japan! I hope we meet again soon, Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled back as he waved back at her. Turning around, he headed toward the direction to his school, "_I'll have to get someone to run surveillance at that church. I wouldn't be surprised if the Fallen Angels might've infiltrated it. Maybe Raynare can shed some light since her friends are in town._"

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip -Innocent of D- by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee Office)**

Naruto was at his desk snoring, fast sleep due to boredom since he finished a stack of dumb paperwork while thinking about how to deal with the idiot that is the newly minted Devil, the pervert Issei.

While Naruto headed to the rooftop to eat lunch, he past by Rias and Issei, the former scolding the pervert for following Naruto to the church, and warned him never to go near the church again since it was dangerous for a turned Devil like Issei to step foot near there. Naruto was surprised, as he didn't sense the pervert following him and Asia, and figure that he had his mind on other things, preventing him from fully sensing Issei. That and Issei was no threat to Naruto. The pervert was about to provide a pathetic excuse when Naruto walked past the two Devils and dope slapped Issei on the back of his head while he was at it and giving a wink to Rias, making the female Devil blush.

A pillar of fire suddenly appeared in the middle of the office, making the blonde jerk awake. Shooting up while quickly wiping the drool from his face, Naruto summoned his handguns Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at the figure exiting the now dying pillar of fire. The fire had spiky, neon orange hair; bright, orange slit eyes, feral whisker marks on his cheeks, an average but strong build, and wearing a black sleeveless shirt, an orange hakuma, and no footwear. He also has orange fox ears and black goggles on his head and a long black katana in an orange sheath strapped to his waist.

"Inari-san! Don't do that, you prick!" Naruto snapped at the Lord of Foxes as he dismissed Ebony and Ivory.

"**Hey kit! Long time no see! How everyone's favorite Mazoku Hanyou-Dhampir slash Nephilim-Demigod doing?**" Inari asked, smiling his signature fanged grin that Naruto and his family knows really well.

"Bored out his mind, and trying to figure out what those Fallen Angels in town are up to…" Naruto grumbled, sitting back down in his chair.

"**Bored huh? Then again, school can do that to you, no doubt. There's nothing wrong with skipping you know.** **You could use the time to train.**" Inari suggested.

"I prefer hand-on training. How's Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan?" Naruto asked, since he hasn't held from the three Japanese goddesses since his ascension.

"**They're on a rampage, doing more than reading the riot act to the other Fallen Angels, and I have to take over their paperwork. Anyway, the reason I came by is that I got a job for you, now that you've awakened your powers.**" Inari said, producing a scroll and opening it.

"I haven't even begun the building plans for the Devil May Cry shop done, and already you have me working." Naruto groaned before straightening up, "So, what's on the menu?"

"**Right… There's a Stray Devil along with some lesser demons we know and love running around in the area that need eliminating. I know you can handle it, now that you have your Sacred Gear.**" Inari told him.

"Stray Devil?" Naruto repeated, "I believe I've heard of that in passing. What exactly is a Stray Devil?"

"**They're Devils who used to be a servant to another Devil. Sometimes, Devils betray or kill their masters to go rogue, living life however they choose. The one you're going after is known as Viser, and according to my scouts, it's taking residence in an abandoned house flanked by Mega Scarecrows to lure people inside to eat them. Your mission is to eliminate them.**" Inari told him, closing the scroll and tossing to over to the blonde.

"Understood, Inari-san. What else can you tell me about Stray Devils?" Naruto asked, wanting as much information on Stray Devils as possible.

"**Just that some can be ugly as sin from the abuse of demonic power and being without a master. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. The Devils take these cases very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. At least from what I've heard.**" Inari explained.

"I see. Basically, they're more dangerous than the demons spilling from the Demon World. Very well. I'll take care of it tonight." Naruto assured him, "Anything else?"

"**That's it, kit. I know you'll being results. Oh, and your friends from that Occult Research Club might come around, so…**"

"If they do, I'll let them have the lesser demons so that they can train that perverted moron. Hopefully his Sacred Gear will be useful…" Naruto sighed, "That's okay, right Inari-san?"

"**As long as Viser is dead by tomorrow. Have fun kit. Kami, Yami, and Shinigami might come visit soon. See ya!**" Inari said, and then disappeared in a pillar of fire.

"Gonna need new carpeting after this. All right then." Naruto got up and stretched, "I'll go patrolling after my last class, and then get ready to feed tonight. Hopefully that Stray Devil's soul is powerful enough to have my Oni Gauntlet feed on…"

* * *

**(Nighttime, Abandoned House)**

Naruto stood in front of a large building that is the abandoned house, ready for action. He had sunglasses on and was dressed in a red trenchcoat with a hoodie attached to it and a black muscleshirt under it, black jeans, black combat boots, and a guitar case strapped across his back. Equipped on his right arm is his Devil Bringer and Oni Gauntlet, and his Sacred Gear equipped on his left arm. In his right hand slung over his shoulder was a sword-scythe known as Blood-Scythe, currently in its sword form.

"I should get paid for this…" Naruto muttered as he walked into the abandoned house and looked around, his nose twitching, "Argh, it's smells," he growled as the smell of sex and blood assaulted his nose, "_Why can't I smell that fucker though?_", he wondered as his AI, KOS-MOS, appeared next to his head.

"**It's here, Naruto-san… It's somewhere in the shadows…**" she said, "**I advise that you wait until it makes the first move…**"

"Duly noted." Naruto answered as the sound of an eerie, seductive moan filled the room.

"**I smell something bad. At the same time, I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Will it be bad? Or will it be bitter?**"

Then, a large pair of breasts came out for behind a pillar, followed by the body of a young woman with a long black hair, grey eyes, and a voluptuous figure.

"So, you must be the Stray Devil, Viser." Naruto guessed, cracking his neck, "Sexy… I see that you're the type that does that the hell she wants and not let her master get in the way, so you killed 'em. Dick move, bitch. Dick. Move. But don't worry; I plan on beating you into a just size to fit in the can recycling."

Viser sneered, leveling a deadly glaze at Naruto, "What an insolent young man. Just for that, I'll cover you in blood as red as your gauntlet!" she cried out, cupping her breast and rubbing in pleasure.

"What an exhibitionist. Good thing that stupid perv's not here. Come then," Naruto said, giving a bloodthirsty grin as he readied Blood-Scythe, "So that I can eat you, Stray Devil Viser!"

Viser stepped forward, revealing the rest of her body to be an altered centaur-like appearance with her front legs featuring monstrous humanoid hands with red claws, and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth that appears to devour her opponents, just as a bunch of lessor demons known as Mega Scarecrows appeared around her in a formation.

"Damn! If this was an ugly contest, you'd take first place, lady." Naruto taunted, "Man, you had such nice boobs too. Talk about a waste…"

Naruto can admit that he's a pervert like the other boys in the school, but on a lesser level and not on a massive scale like the Perverted Trio and his godfather Jiraiya. But honesty, it was no thanks to the teasing and flirting from his mother Kushina wearing erotic outfits, later mimicked by Naruhi and Naruko, that Naruto became somewhat of a pervert, but he's able to quell those impulses completely.

Shaking his head, Naruto rushed forward and sliced a few Mega Scarecrows in half. His danger sense then went off, directing him to Viser, who had magic circles around her nipple. Roaring, she fired off rounds and rounds of energy beams from her breast, making Naruto dodge out of the way, with one of the beams hitting a wall and melting it.

"Not a bad trick, lady. In return, let me give you a taste of the powers of the Evil Pieces. I can use the review anyway. First up, Knight!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Viser, and proceeded to use **Trick** to avoid her flailing attacks, "They're are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced. **Yagyu Shinkage-ryu: Ni no Tachi – Gengetsu (The Second Blade – Phantom Moon)!**"

Naruto spun around with his blade out at high speed, slashing away at Viser with omni-directional slashes. Visor screamed in pain as Naruto's final two hit cut off both her monstrous humanoid hands. Naruto attacked also caught more Mega Scarecrow in the crossfire.

"**Dead Spike!**" Naruto shouted, swinging his blade upward to materialize a black head with massive teeth that ate Visor's cut-off arms before disappearing along with them and a couple more Mega Scarecrows, "What's your next trick?"

Visor roared with rage in response as her beautiful features changed, bearing piranha-like teeth, pointed ears, and black sclera.

"**DIE!**" she roared, opening her second mouth on her torso, displaying long rows of teeth. She lunged at the blond, who put his sword on his back and turned his back to her as she clamped her jaws hard. At first she was happy that she thought she killed the blonde, but the feeling was replaced by horror when Naruto forced her second mouth opened with no effort at all.

"Second up, Rooks. Think of them like Superman back in Metropolis in the States, without the weakness for Kryptonite. They're worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. By the way, your mouth down here needs some extra strength Tic-Tacs, seriously. But rest assured, I can fix that!"

From his position, he threw powerful haymakers at Viser's second set of teeth, painfully knocking the teeth out literally with the final punch being an leaping uppercut to Viser's face, sending her flying in the air.

"Next up, we have the good old Bishops. They're worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities, which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells like offensive, healing, etc. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. Prepare yourself…!" Naruto said when a light blue dome surrounded Viser as unique spell circle and pillars of light appeared above her, "_**I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of the Underworld. Come forth from the Land of the Dead, divine lightning! The end is near!**_** Indignation!**"

Multiple lightning bolts crashed through the abandoned house and hit their target, putting hole through the Stray Devil, paralyzing her whole body, preventing her from screaming out in pain again.

"And finally we have the Queen. They're worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Now what to finish you off with… Let's see…" Naruto adopted a mock thinking pose, tilting his head to the side when Viser attempted to shoot him with the beams from her breasts, "Oh, I know!"

Naruto twirled his swords around before swinging them at an incoming Mega Scarecrow that was rolling right at him. Batting it away, it flew straight through Viser's chest, causing a fountain of blood to pour out as she screamed in pain. Then, Naruto raised his right index finger up, and with a grin, created a plain Mini-Rasenshuriken, with 5 smaller Rasengan orbs each representing Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning circling around it, "Saa, dinner is served. I call this little number the **Mini Planetary Rasenshuriken**. Any last words, Stray Devil Viser?"

"**K-kill me…**" she moaned out weakly, surprising Naruto a bit, but grinned all the same.

"Really now? Well then, don't mind if I do. Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!"

Naruto fired the **Mini Planetary Rasengan** into Viser's chest, the little orbs, burning, drowning, shocking, crushing, and slicing through the Stray Devil with ease as the orbs grew and consumed her body until there is nothing left except a bright orb, in which Naruto absorbed with his Oni Gauntlet on his right arm.

"Well, that's checkmate…is what I would like to say. Too bad I couldn't teach you about the King Piece. The again, all the King is, is the leader of their peerage; and Pawn pieces? They're awesome if you know how to use them…" Naruto yawned, noticing that there were ten Mega Scarecrows left, just as he sensed a familiar magic signature, followed by 5 energy signatures "This is…well, looks like they're finally here. They can make use of these Scarecrows. I'm outta here."

Dismissing his Scared Gear, Devil Bringer, and Oni Gauntlet, Naruto turned around and exited the roofless abandoned house to see Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, and Issei, who were all surprised to see him.

"Ara, Naruto-kun." Akeno said, happy to see her friend but wondering what he was doing here.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? What happened to the Stray Devil?" Rias asked, not sensing the Stray Devil.

"I came, I saw, I kicked her candy-ass. You can use those Mega Scarecrows to train the pervert. Have fun." Naruto answered as he walked passed her and her peerage.

As he was about to use Hiraishin to leave, a scent caught his nose. Stopping in his tracks, he sniffed the air and caught the scent of blood.

Human blood.

"The hell…?" Naruto muttered just as his cellphone rang, "Yeah, Naruko?" he asked as he started to run.

"**Naruto… You need to get back to the mansion. We may have caught a break on what the Fallen Angels are up to thanks to Raynare.**" Naruko said, "**And there's also something else, but I'll leave that until you arrive.**"

"Right. I'll be on my way shortly, but there's something I need to check out right quick…" Naruto replied as he disappeared via crimson flash.

* * *

**(Midnight, House (A/N: I have no idea if the events in episode 3 happen on the same night, but this is fanfiction. I can do anything I want.))**

After a few jumps across the neighborhood, Naruto stopped in front of a house where the source of the scent of blood was emanating from, and wrinkled his nose when the heavy scent of blood assaulted his nose, making him scowl.

"Damn, it reeks. Someone better invest in some Febreze when I'm done here…" he muttered, taking out the Blue Rose double revolver, closing the door behind him while entering the house, seeing that it was dark and that there were films of dust on the furniture in the hallway. Holding Blue Rose out in front of him, he silently stepped through the hallway, the scent of blood growing stronger with each step until he come across a door.

Kicking the door in and stepping into the room, he finds a pool of blood leading to the sight of a bloodied, mutilated corpse nailed to the wall.

"_Poor soul…_" Naruto thought before eying the traces of a magic circle, "_Was he one of Rias' clients?_"

"Fitting isn't it? Punishment for the wicked, that is…"

"Hmm?"

Naruto turned to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing clerical clothing, sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing.

"I'm quoting the _Holy Scripture_ here." said the young man as he turned toward Naruto with his tongue out and a disturbing smile on his face, "Something you Devils would never understand…"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded as the young man got up from the sofa, setting him on edge since the guy smelled of blood from the corpse.

"Who, me?" the young man gave out a laugh as he bowed mockingly, staring at Naruto with one open eye, "My name is Freed Sellzen. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" he introduced himself as he launched into a ridiculous dance.

**(Cue BGM: Terror and Destruction (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's))**

"A priest?" Naruto repeated, sweatdropping at his stupid dance, but on guard all the same, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless shit like a Devil." Freed said with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Don't tell this is your doing!" Naruto snarled, pointing at the corpse in the room, "If so, why?! Since when do priests go around killing innocent people, eh?!"

"You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of shitty Devils and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job!" he explained in glee, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light.

"Ooh! Shiny." Naruto complimented, looking at the light-sword with interest, "So, what happens now, _Stray Exorcist_?"

"Shall I enlighten you? I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this lovely gun!"

Freed leapt forward, surprising Naruto with his speed, and slashed at his neck. Naruto managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Something tells me that even if I tell you that I'm not a Devil, you'll kill me anyway." Naruto commented as he put away Blue Rose, took out his DecaDriver, and equipped it to his waist while taking out his transformation card, "No matter. After killing that Stray Devil, I could use another warm-up. **HENSHIN!**"

Dodging a golden bullet from Freed's gun, he inserted the card into the DecaDriver and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE…DECADE**" the DecaDriver announced as several holograms appeared and merged onto Naruto, turning him into Kamen Rider Decade.

"A Kamen Rider?" Freed gasped in shock, "How can this be? They only appear on television shows. They're nothing but costumed heroes kids love!"

"If you think I'm like them, you're sadly mistaken." Decade said as he opened his RideBooker and took out a KamenRide Card, "Yes, this Rider should do nicely…"

He inserted the card into his DecaDriver and closed it.

"**KAMEN RIDE…IXA**"

The DecaDriver transformed into the Ixa Belt as Decade then pulled out the Ixa Knuckle and slammed it into the palm of his hand.

"**READY**"

"**HENSHIN!**"

Inserting the Ixa Knuckle into the Ixa Belt, the belt announced, "**FIST ON**" as a fragment of light shot out, forming into hologram of Ixa and slammed into Decade, change his form into white armor with blue and golden accents, and the main weapon, Ixa Calibur Gun Mode in his right hand.

Naruto has become Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.

"You bastard!" Freed yelled, banishing his weapon at Ixa, "Ixa;s one of my favorite Riders! How dare you defile his greatness, you fucking Devil!"

Naruto let out a taunting laugh as he changed the Ixa Calibur from Gun Mode to Sword Mode, "The talking between us is over! I'm going to eat you, Father Freed!"

**(BGM fade out)**

**(Cue Battle Theme: Fight for Justice TV-Size (Kamen Rider Kiva))**

Both combatants charged forward and caught their blades in a deadlock. Freed then pointed his gun at Ixa's head, but Ixa ducked when Freed's gun went off and slashed at his midsection. Freed quickly blocked, but the force of the blow sent him crashing into the wall. Twirling his sword, Ixa lunged forward with a **Stinger**. Freed attempt to stop him by shooting at Ixa, but the bullets bounced off Ixa. Freed then desperately threw his body to the side, Ixa's sword implanting itself into the wall. Freed shot forward with stab of his own, but Ixa kicked him in his midsection sending him flying back. Ixa quickly pulled his sword out.

"**Kokuujin: Shippuu (Empty Sky Form: Squall)!**" Ixa shouted, swinging his sword down, creating a huge projectile wave that hit Freed dead on in the air, making him crash through the sofa he was previously sitting on and into a wall again.

"**Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull)!**"

Freed was then pulled forward towards Ixa, who then headbutted Freed when he got close, planting him on the floor. Ixa raised his sword and swung it down on Freed, but he kicked it off course and flipped back up onto his feet, flashing his signature smile.

"I have to admit Devil, you're better than the Ixa on the TV show!" Freed said excitedly, "It's too bad you're a Devil. You would've made a great Exorcist for our church!"

"You must be joking. I rather not." Ixa replied, cracking his neck, "Shall we continue? I'm actually enjoying myself, so entertain me more!"

"Geh, despite you being Ixa, I really hate cocky Devils like you! **Swords of Revealing Light!**" Freed shouted as he move in to attack.

"_What?! He also has the power to activate Yu-Gi-Oh card effect in real life too?!_" Ixa thought, panicking as he parried the blow, but Freed hit Ixa with a palm strike and muttered something, with light swords appearing and raining down around Ixa, binding him where he stood.

"Shit!" Ixa growled, struggling, "_I can't move!_"

"You're mine now, you stinking Devil!" Freed screamed in delight as he was about to bring his sword down, but a scream of horror stopping the priest in his tracks, making him and Ixa looked over to the door.

**(Battle music fade out)**

It was a young woman in a nun outfit with her hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face, staring at the mutilated corpse on the wall; a young woman that Ixa recognized all too well.

"_Asia-chan?!_" Ixa thought, confused, "_What the hell is she doing here?!_"

"Oh, Asia-chan, my assistant." Freed said in surprise, his words making Ixa's eyes widen under his helmet, "Are you done setting up the magical barrier?"

"_Asia-chan is this nutjob's assistant?! You have got to kidding me, again! Just what the hell is going on around here?!_" Naruto thought fanatically before muttering, "KOS-MOS, you there?"

KOS-MOS appeared on Ixa's HUD inside his helmet **(a/n: think the Iron Man HUD in the live-action movies)**, "**Naruto-san?**"

"I need you to contact the mansion and get someone over here to my location now, on the double." Naruto ordered her as he continued to struggle against the light-sword binding him, "I'm having a gut feeling that things are about to get real fuckin' ugly…"

"**Right away, Naruto-san…**" KOS-MOS said as she proceeded to her task.

"T-This-is…" Asia took a step back, sick to her stomach.

"Oh, right, you're a beginner." Freed said, "This is our job. We kill worthless people enchanted by Devils, you see."

"N-No way!" Asia cried in disbelief, and then noticed Ixa for the first time, "W-Who is…?"

"You keep some weird company there, Sister. If I were you, I'd turn in my resignation papers." Ixa said, who was trying to break the binding swords by discreetly raising his power level.

"Huh…that voice…" Asia gasped as she recognized it, despite the slight distortion in it, "Naruto-san, is that you?"

Ixa blinked under his helmet, "Wow. Good ears, Asia-chan. I'm impressed."

"What what? You know each other?" Freed asked, surprised.

"Why are you…?"

"I was going home after exterminating a Stray Devil when I caught the scent of blood coming from this location…" Ixa explained, "After what I saw here, there's no way I was gonna let an asshole like this get away with killing an innocent human just because they rely on Devils!"

"Devils like you, right?" Freed interjected, making Ixa 'tch'.

"Naruto-san…is a Devil?" Asia asked, looking at Ixa with horrified eyes.

"I'm not like most Devils…" Ixa countered, "I won't deny I'm am one, somewhat, but I wasn't trying to fool you, because I'm so much more than that…" he muttered the part to himself.

"**Naruto-san, Naruhi will be here soon.**" KOS-MOS informed her master on his HUD, "**She'll be here in a few minutes, but she can get here quicker if you destroy the magical barrier. It's screwing with her own senses…**"

"_The barrier must be blocking out the smell of blood. Dammit!_ Okay KOS-MOS, I'll be sure to get right on that." Ixa muttered to his AI sarcastically, "_Man, Kaa-chan was right that blocking 90% of my power was going to bite me in the ass…"_

"Unfortunately, Asia-chan, Devils and humans are incompatible." Freed said as he creepy leaned close to her ear, "Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels."

"_Can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels?!_" Ixa thought in shock, "_He's in the league with them?!_"

"Well, let get this done now." Freed said as he placed his light sword close to Ixa's neck, "Are you ready?"

"Ok, that's it. KOS-MOS, get ready to activate Burst Mode on my mark so I can get these damn blinding swords off me." Ixa quickly whispered to his blue-haired AI, "And focus the point of the blast on our dear priest-san."

"**Roger that, Naruto-san.**" KOS-MOS confirmed, "**Siphoning your gathered energy for maximum burst effect.**"

"Just make sure it doesn't hurt Asia-chan, and hurry up. The asshole's light sword's edge near my neck isn't exactly comfortable here…" Ixa growled as Freed raised his sword.

"Even if you aren't, here it comes!"

Freed bought his sword down on Naruto, but stopped when Asia ran in front of Ixa with tears in her eyes, putting her arms out.

"Asia-chan?! _Damn it, can't activate Burst Mode like this if she's in front of me! _KOS-MOS, standby!" Ixa ordered, "Asia-chan, what the hell are you doing?!"

Freed was shocked at his assistant's action, but didn't show it, "Come on! Are you serious?"

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" Asia cried.

"Oi oi, do you know what you're saying?"

"He may be a Devil, but Naruto-san is a truly wonderful person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!"

"You bitch! Don't give me that crap!" Freed snarled as he lashed out with his sword, tearing the front of her robes and her white bra apart, exposing her breasts. Asia screamed as she fell to her knee and tried to cover herself up.

"Asia-chan! Teme, **Burst Mode!**" Ixa yelled, half of the cross on his helmet lifting up to reveal red eyes, concentrating the energy in a sphere around himself, with the heat from the activation destroying the binding light swords as he got up and crouched down, holding Ixa Calibur down in his left hand and steadying it with his right like a pool stick.

"**GATOTSU!**" Ixa roared, charging forward while thrusting Ixa Calibur towards Freed's heart, but the insane priest sidestepped the attack with surprising speed. Ixa was about to follow up with a side-slash, but Freed grabbed Asia and held her in front of himself, forcing Ixa to cancel the attack, giving Freed the time he need to counterattack by pushing Asia aside, held his sword like a baseball bat, and swung, hitting Ixa with all his might causing sparks to fly, the result being Ixa crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Worse, his Ixa Belt came off, turning him back into Naruto as the Ixa Belt reverted back to the DecaDriver.

"Naruto-san!" Asia cried, about to run over to him, but Freed held her back as Naruto fell facefirst onto the floor.

"You fucking bitch! Have you lost your mind?" Freed snarled, shaking Asia roughly before holding her chin, "The Fallen Angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you _do_ need a little punishment!"

He slammed her onto the wall and pinned her arm above her head with his light sword, leaving her unable to cover her chest as he grabbed her left breast none to gently, making her scream out in pain, much to his delight.

"A chaste nun getting seriously fucked up by a priest. Doesn't that sound fun?" Freed growled, his voice dripping with disturbing lust as his gun traveled up Asia's leg and stopped at her white panties, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No! Please don't!" Asia screamed, fruitlessly trying to escape.

**(Battle Theme: Baroque and Beats (Bianco Angelo Battle From Devil May Cry 4))**

Before Freed could do more, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Snarling, he whipped around, only for fear to grip his heart as the room was suddenly flooded with killing intent, with most of it being aimed directly at Freed.

"Wh-what?" Freed stuttered, frozen in place as he looked into the eyes of the source, a young man with blonde hair and red tips gaining slivery-white streaks and black strands, his whisker-marks becoming more feral, the fangs on his teeth lengthening, and his blue eyes turning blood red with slits.

It was Naruto in his Level 1 Devil Trigger state.

"**Exorcist…**" Naruto growled in a demonic voice as he summoned his Scared Gear on his left arm and his Devil Bringer on his right arm, "**Eating you is too good for you. I'm going to crush your very bones!**" he roared, forming a Rasengan in his right hand and slamming it into Freed's gut, sending him spiraling through the wall. Now taking off his red trenchcoat, he wrapped it around a stunned Asia.

"**Stay here…**" he told her before jumping away from her and shot his right hand forward, a spectral arm coming out of it and going through the human shaped hole Freed went through. Naruto then pulled, snatching a dazed Freed out of the hole.

"Y-you…bastard…it can't be…" Freed growled out, with his words laced with fear, "Those swords…that right arm… You're a descendant of that damn Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?!"

"**Thanks for the update, Exorcist…**"

Naruto then proceeded to beat the holy hell out of Freed. First he delivered several brutal body shots to Freed's sternum, then added a couple kick strikes to his midsection before lashing out with his Devil Bringer, scratching Freed across his face. Freed wasn't able to display his anger, Naruto used **Buster**, lifting Freed up with the spectral arm of his Devil Bringer. He violently smashed Freed on the ground multiple times before moving on to bouncing him off the walls of the room, relishing in the priest's swearing and cries of pain. Slamming him back down on the ground, Naruto bent down, grabbed his head, and rained down blow after blow with his Devil Bringer, unknowingly switching in and out of his Level 2 Devil Trigger form while he was at it. After the fifteenth blow, Naruto uppercutted Freed Mortal Kombat-style through the ceiling, with the priest crashing back through the other part of the ceiling away from Naruto as he summoned Rebellion and Soul Rebellion.

"**Playtime's over!**" Naruto declared, pointing his swords towards the ground while closing his eyes to focus as several black and white angel wings fell around him. When he opened his eyes, a field of dark energy surrounded him, granting him a large burst of strength. He made a mad dash at Freed, who was woozily getting up, and struck at him with a cross slash with his swords before performing a combo of several slashes, riddling him with cuts. At the end of the combo, he jumped past him with another slash before using Air Hike to bound back towards the priest shouting, "**This is the final strike!**" and slams the ground with both Rebellions, yelling, "**Maou Gokuenha (Devil's Hellfire)!**" causing pillars of fire to rise from the ground to incinerate priest. Freed screamed out in pain again, making Naruto laugh out loud in a mock evil manner, holding Rebellion in a backwards grip, gathering a 8:2 ratio of dark and light energy into the blade.

"**Saa, be devoured by darkness, and return to oblivion! AIN SOPH AUR!**" he roared, sending the energy in the form of a slash flying at Freed, who attempted to block with his light sword. It was useless, as the attack broke his sword and left a huge gash on his chest as he was sent sailing, crashing back on the floor, and skidding into the wall, gritting his teeth in pain and clutching at his wounds.

"Naruto…san…" Asia was horrified by Naruto's display of brutality, but the only reason she didn't run away was because unknown to her, somewhere deep in her heart, she was glad Naruto defended her from Freed, and she couldn't take her eyes off the action.

**(Battle music fade out)**

"Bastard…who are you?" Freed asked as Naruto returned to his human form and dispelled both Rebellion swords.

"You finally want to know who I am? Took you long enough, buddy..." Naruto gave a smirk as he equipped Blue Rose and pointed it at Freed; "I'm a third-year at Kuoh Academy and leader of its Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, or SIDC for short; Uzumaki Naruto, aka Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda."

"Uzumaki-Namikaze?!" Freed repeated, now officially horrified, "It can't be! You mean you're one of the six siblings, who has the blood of humans, demons, devils, angels, vampire, and gods within you! The ones whose blood bonded perfectly with those species, classifying them as Mazoku-Hanyou-Dhampir Nephilim-Demigods…the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings?!"

Asia was shocked by this revelation, "Naruto-kun…you're…"

"I see you're well informed. Too bad you didn't get the memo that a Fallen Angel "killed" me, granting me full access to my powers and abilities. Now normally I won't kill humans, but with you killing an innocent human followed by the attempted rape of my friend Asia-chan, I'm making an exception. You went too far. Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker…"

Before Naruto could pull the trigger, Freed suddenly raised his gun and shot at Naruto, who moved his head to the side to avoid the bullet.

"_What the hell…?!_" Naruto thought, his eyes widening as he saw steam coming out of Freed's wounds as they closed up, "Teme, you've been holding out on me!"

"This is pretty bad. I know I'm crazy, but I'm not fuckin' crazy enough to continue fighting you since you activated my trump card…" Freed said, using the wall to climb back to his feet, "Looks like messing around is no longer an option…"

"Father Freed, is that…a Regenerator?! That means you… How could you? That's forbidden!" Asia cried, but Freed pointed his gun at her and shot at her.

Thinking fast, Naruto bought is arm out and yelled, "**Bansho Ten'in!**", drawing Asia over to him, making her dodge the bullet.

"Eep!" Asia squeaked as Naruto caught her and blushed when he held her close.

"That was a real Moby Dick move, asshole." Naruto snarled, "And what's this "Regenerator" Asia-chan speaks of?"

Before another word was spoken, a starry, multi-color portal opened up above them.

"Now what?!" Naruto snapped, pointing his gun at the portal as Freed started to laugh.

"Looks like my backup's here!" he said, "Despite your blood, there's no way even you can take on a swarm of Fallen Angels, you fucking abomination! Me and my friends will make sure you disappear in the light!"

"For a being of the Twilight like myself, don't count on it!" Naruto said, kicking a sofa at Freed.

"That hurt!" he wailed as the sofa landed on him, pinning him to the wall.

"Asia-chan, hold on tight." Naruto warned her as he prepared to use Shunpo.

"But Naruto-san-!" Asia protested but Naruto cut her off.

"If you think I'm leaving you with this asshole, you got another thing coming!" Naruto said, grabbing a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, filling the room with smoke, "As for you _Stray Exorcist_, sleep with one eye open, because next time, I'm gonna fill you with holes and throw your ass into the can recycler!" he yelled as he used Shunpo to escape with his new friend in his arms, making Freed swear loudly as multiple Fallen Angels stormed the room as the smoke cleared.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Naruto reappeared a few blocks outside the house on a random roof, with Asia over his shoulders facing the other way, his arm around her waist.

"Asia-chan, please tell me we're outside of that barrier?" Naruto pleaded mockingly.

"We are. It was only set around the house." Asia squeaked as Naruto adjusted her position on his shoulder, "Naruto-san, you didn't need to-"

"Asia-chan, he was going to rape you." Naruto cut her off, "You really want to work with a douchebag like that? Stop being naïve- uh-oh…"

"What's wrong?" Asia asked as Naruto grumbled.

"Three…two…one…" he whispered.

At "one", a red and yellow blur landed on front of Naruto and Asia, revealing itself to be Naruto's older sister, Naruhi, dressed in her casual outfit consisting of a tight dark orange shirt with no bra under it making her breasts bounce about, dark violet jeans, black sandals, and Eclipse Scythe strapped to her back.

"There you are! Where've you been?!" she snapped, "I could barely sense you the moment I got in the area!"

"Did you try your enhanced sense of smell, or even Eagle Vision?" Naruto asked wryly.

"What was I suppose to smell or see?" Naruhi stamped her foot in anger, before noticing the backside of Asia, "Who the hell is that?!"

"A visiting friend." Naruto replied flatly as he Hiraishined away from his irate sister.

"Hey, get back here, I'm not done with you or your new friend yet!" Naruhi shrieked as she went after her little brother via Hiraishin.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Living Room, a while later)**

"We asked you for the subtle approach, NOT the sadistic approach!" Naruko shrieked, towering over the comically cowering Yamanaka twins, "Why is that Fallen bitch screamed like someone's drilling a hole through her skull?! What the hell did you two do?!"

"Nothing, we swear! One moment we were still inside her head investigating…the next moment, her mindscape suddenly became unstable, forcing us out, and when we got back is our bodies, she was screaming that her head was splitting open!" Ino quickly explained, waving her hands.

"We were near a memory during her last day as an Angel when it happened. Before it did, I noticed a distortion in that memory and when we got near it, that when it happened!" Kyoko added, with Ino rapidly nodding her head in agreement.

Naruko let out a growl of frustration and grabbed her hair. One moment she was busy in her room, having some "alone time", but before she reached her "climax", an ear-piercing scream of agony echoed throughout the mansion, interrupting her and prompting her to go investigate, with her running into Tayuya and her best friend and fellow servant Kin, who explained what happened.

Anko then came up to Naruko, "Lucky Shizune was here to sedate her, but she's gonna be out until tomorrow." she reported, "Looks like we'll have to wait for that little story she was gonna give Foxy-kun."

"Ugh, kaa-chan's gonna go nuts if she's comes back from Uzu Island and finds out. Is there any chance you can contact Tsunade-san to get Mito-sama to stall kaa-chan from coming back until we get this situation settled?" Naruko asked Anko.

"Well, Yugao-chan's on security detail with Mito-sama right now, and she told me that Kushina-sensei's in the States working a case with NCIS right now." Anko reported, with Naruko breathing a sigh of relief.

"Umm, Naruko-chan, what can me and Ino do?" Kyoko asked timidly.

"You two can go get some sleep with recording AI in your heads so that they can record exactly what you both saw so that we can act accordingly tomorrow." Naruko told them.

The twin sisters nodded and headed back to their rooms, just as Naruto suddenly appeared, with a dizzy-eyed Asia over his shoulder, with Naruhi appeared behind them shortly after, slightly panting.

"Welcome back, Naruto-nii, Naruhi-nee." Naruko said in a sarcastic tone, and noticed Asia, "And I see you bought a friend. I didn't know you were into nuns. Now I only what to cosplay as next time we do _it_…"

"Laugh it up, Naruko." an un-amused Naruto said, scowling "She was nearly raped by an insane exorcist who killed an innocent human just for wanting to use the services of a Devil."

Naruko, along with Naruhi, were both now horrified, "**SAY WHAT?!**" they shrieked as Naruto set Asia on the sofa.

"You heard me. Plus, he working with the Fallen Angels, and she's his "assistant". She's a nice girl, but totally naïve and innocent about the world." Naruto explained.

"Did she just move here or something?" Naruhi asked, "From her name, it sounds like she's from Italy."

"And it sounds like you know her personally." Naruko added, her eyebrow twitching.

"She's Asia Argento, and I met her this morning on my way to school." Naruto replied, "She's appointed to this town's church, which I think is taken over by Fallen Angels."

"Well that's just great. We need to hit them before they strike again. Speaking of which, it's time to interrogate Raynare." Naruhi said, but Naruko shook her head.

"Not happening tonight. Something happened to her while we were searching her memories, and we had to knock her out. Hopefully we can take another crack at her tomorrow." Naruko told her, making Naruhi swear, "For now, she should call it a night. I assume Asia-san going to be staying here?"

"Of course. She may have heard something in passing from that damn exorcist." Naruto said, getting up, and walking upstairs, "Have Sakuya prepare a room for her. It's been a long night, and I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you." Naruko said, following Naruto to his room, "I need your help by the way…"

"What kind of help would that be?" Naruto asked, missing his twin sister's mischievous look while yawning.

"You'll find out soon enough…" she whispered as they reach Naruto's room.

Downstairs, Naruhi shook her head and eyed Asia, who was slowly recovering her her dizzy spell. Raising her hand to her face, Naruhi hit Asia with a sleeping spell, sending her to dreamland.

"_Naruko hadn't seen it, but I've seen you in Raynare's memories. Something tells me that you coming here and being assigned to a church taken over by Fallen Angels is no coincidence. Hopefully, you can help solve the puzzle of what the Fallen Angels are up to…_"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**Next time –**_** Chapter 06: Operation: Saving Asia**_

_-The Fallen Angel's plans are finally revealed, along with a shocking revelation that they didn't see coming. Even worse, Asia is taken, who they now see as family. With the clock ticking, all bets are off as Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna execute a plan to raid the church to rescue Asia. It's the final battle: the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings vs. the Fallen Angels. Who will come out on top?_

Naruhi: It's time for the final battle. Everyone ready?

Naruko: Let's finish this, once and for all!

Naruto: Let the asskicking begin! Feed…me…more!

Narumi: Naruto-nii... *sweatdrop*

Naruna: I'm hungry…but lets end this arc with a bang!

**READER INTERACTION:** Around chapter 10 and 11 is when Naruto will have his showdown with Raiser, and I already have the ending of the fight set in stone. If you want Naruto to display a certain power, weapon, and/or ability in the fight, leave your request in the review section or by PMing me. You have all the time in the world. You can also request battle music for the fight, and the ones you suggested will be up in a poll and the top battle music will be chosen. Get in on the action, like Kamen Rider Arashi did! Have fun!

* * *

**Released: Tuesday, March 05, 2013**

**Slightly Corrected and Revised: Friday, May 17, 2013**


	6. Operation: Saving Asia

**Author's Notes:** This may be the longest chapter of the whole story, but finally, the end is in sight for the Fallen Angel arc! The quality of this chapter may be bad, but who cares! It's time to get these damn Fallen Angels out of my- no, our hair once and for all! Remember to review, and enjoy the final chapter of the Fallen Angel arc!

**-Review Responses**

**Kamen Rider Arashi – You make an excellent point. (I still have to watch Fairy Tail lol)**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – Blazblue is not a game in the World of Naru EX Unleashed, sorry. And yeah, the Regenerator is from Hellsing. I wasn't planning on putting it on Freed; it just…happened.**

**Raidentensho – I listened to Indestructible…it's a badass song. Disturbed does it again!**

**The mercenary with black wings – Yeah, as well as other spells from the Tales series.**

**Skelo – I'm planning on an anti-Regenerator weapon, but the Jackal won't be making an appearance.**

**dregus – Hell yeah!**

**dad90 – Fallen Freaks of Despair? I gotta use that insult. Thanks!**

**The Terror Of Death aka Skeith – Okay dude, calm down, take a chill pill. If you don't have a chill pill take one of those chill strips, you put it on your tongue, it dissolves…chill~. – Vic, Red vs. Blue**

**Chrono Diver – Have you played DMC4? The spectral arm is the Buster and Snatch ability used by Nero using his Devil Bringer gauntlet.**

**Guest (3/7/2013) – You mean Bloodbending? I'll have to think about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear…**

**Credit goes to Reaper7 for letting me use his jutsu from his Shadow of the Fox story.**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

_"Welcome back, Naruto-nii, Naruhi-nee." Naruko said in a sarcastic tone, and noticed Asia, "And I see you bought a friend. I didn't know you were into nuns. Now I only what to cosplay as next time we do it…"_

_"Laugh it up, Naruko." an un-amused Naruto said, scowling "She was nearly raped by an insane exorcist who killed an innocent human just for wanting to use the services of a Devil."_

_Naruko, along with Naruhi, were both now horrified, "__**SAY WHAT?!**__" they shrieked as Naruto set Asia on the sofa._

_"You heard me. Plus, he working with the Fallen Angels, and she's his "assistant". She's a nice girl, but totally naïve and innocent about the world." Naruto explained._

_"Did she just move here or something?" Naruhi asked, "From her name, it sounds like she's from Italy."_

_"And it sounds like you know her personally." Naruko added, her eyebrow twitching._

_"She's Asia Argento, and I met her this morning on my way to school." Naruto replied, "She's appointed to this town's church, which I think is taken over by Fallen Angels."_

_"Well that's just great. We need to hit them before they strike again. Speaking of which, it's time to interrogate Raynare." Naruhi said, but Naruko shook her head._

_"Not happening tonight. Something happened to her while we were searching her memories, and we had to knock her out. Hopefully we can take another crack at her tomorrow." Naruko told her, making Naruhi swear, "For now, she should call it a night. I assume Asia-san going to be staying here?"_

_"Of course. She may have heard something in passing from that damn exorcist." Naruto said, getting up, and walking upstairs, "Have Sakuya prepare a room for her. It's been a long night, and I'm going to bed."_

_"I'll come with you." Naruko said, following Naruto to his room, "I need your help by the way…"_

_"What kind of help would that be?" Naruto asked, missing his twin sister's mischievous look while yawning._

_"You'll find out soon enough…" she whispered as they reach Naruto's room._

_Downstairs, Naruhi shook her head and eyed Asia, who was slowly recovering her her dizzy spell. Raising her hand to her face, Naruhi hit Asia with a sleeping spell, sending her to dreamland._

_"__Naruko hadn't seen it, but I've seen you in Raynare's memories. Something tells me that you coming here and being assigned to a church taken over by Fallen Angels is no coincidence. Hopefully, you can help solve the puzzle of what the Fallen Angels are up to…__"_

* * *

_**Chapter 06: Operation: Saving Asia**_

* * *

**(Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee Office, lunchtime, the next day)**

Naruko slurped her ramen as the sound of Narumi sipping her drink through a straw echoed throughout the room. Naruhi was reading an ancient-looking book while Naruna wolfed down her lunch.

"From what Naruto said, that stray exorcist was able to wield strong powers of light." Narumi noted, taking a break from her drink.

"Then, it's not just Devils who becomes strays?" Naruna asked.

"According to this, there are many who get expelled from the Church and end up serving under a Fallen Angel. So, does that mean our dear guest Asia is one of those Stray Exorcists?" Naruhi wondered as a flipped a page.

"Considering what nearly happened to her…no… Besides, she just arrived in this country, and I sensed a pure and gentle soul within her. She's far from twisted to be a Stray Exorcist." Naruko deadpanned.

"Why are we talking about her being a Stray Exorcist? The real question is why she was suddenly assigned to that church? With the Fallen Angels flying around, the timing's of her arrival is no coincidence. Plus, Naruto heard that asshole mention before he tried to rape her that the Fallen Angel woman told him not to hurt her!" Narumi exclaimed.

"Plus, he has a Regenerator, which is also known as an "Illegal Artificial Sacred Gear". And this book says that it can only be obtained by…" Naruhi's eyes widened as she read and suddenly looked green in the face before running into the private bathroom in the office.

"You know, I don't even want to know what you just read." Naruko said dryly as the sounds of puking could be heard from the bathroom, "So, you think Naruto will find Asia-chan?"

"He better. Asia's an idiot for leaving the protection of the mansion after what nearly happened to her. There could be those priests you encountered running around town for all we know." Naruhi replied, returning to her drink, as Naruko nodded.

Then, Naruna gave a loud, comedic belch, making the others sweatdrop.

"Onii-chan will find her." Naruna said simply, "And then we can continue to protect her from the Fallen Angels!"

Naruko and Narumi just looked at her before giggling as Naruhi came out of the bathroom, dizzy-eyed.

* * *

**(Neighborhood Streets)**

Naruto was walking down the street, sniffing the air. He was looking for Asia, who suddenly had the brightest idea of leaving the mansion for some crazy reason right under Satsuki and Sakuya's noses. Right now he was closing in on her possible location.

"Is it so hard to watch someone these days? And why the hell did she leave anyway? It's not like we were gonna keep her there forever… Dammit. Satsuki-chan and Sakuya-chan are so getting it tonight, and so is Asia-."

Naruto suddenly heard a loud rumbling that sounded like a stomach growling. He turned to see a nearby playground where a young woman was swinging on the swing set with an embarrassed look on her face. Shaking his head, Naruto strided over to Asia.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip –innocent of D by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Basement, Interrogation Room)**

"Geez, are you two blondes done or what?!"

"Look Tayuya-san, if you want some results, you can't keep asking me and my sister, every two seconds: are you done yet? Are you done yet? I'll tell you when we're finished, so pipe down a notch!" Ino snapped, nearly losing her concentration as she and Kyoko continued to swim around Raynare's memories, trying to remove the block.

"Why don't you join Tenten-san and Kin-san in watching the church. You know, get some fresh air?" Kyoko suggested.

"I would, but remember, I'm fuckin' protection detail, just in case our guest here decides to go batshit crazy. You two aren't very much fighters, you know." Tayuya said, "Take you for example Ino. For your current so-called ultimate move, you launch the poor son of a bitch up into the air, then you jump and spin around like a ballerina, and then kick the poor bastard."

"Well excuse me for being bad at taijutsu!" Ino snapped, a tickmark appearing on her head, "What about you? All you're good at is support, staying back to it others with those phantom leech thingies!"

"At least I've been working on my taijutsu on my breaks in the Danger Room. You two should join me sometime." Tayuya suggested innocently.

"Yeah, I think we will." Kyoko nodded, elbowing her twin to keep her from retorting.

Ino grumbled as she and her sister closed their eyes to concentrate, as Tayuya started to play a low tune on her flute.

* * *

**(Downtown, McDonalds (a/n: yes, that Mickey Ds lol))**

"…"

"…"

"Something about your food you don't like, Asia-chan?" Naruto asked, after watching Asia stare at her food consisting of a burger and some fries for about five minutes.

"Um, are there any forks and knives around?" she asked timidly.

"Nope. Here's mow you eat them, Hime." Naruto said, picking up his burger and eating it, "See?"

"I-I never would've guessed they could be eaten like that!" Asia asked, looking amazed, "Sugoi! Then I better wash my hands."

Naruto sweatdropped when Asia took out a bottle of holy water. While Naruto is of course immune to holy water, he thought that her washing her hands with it to eat some McDonalds food was a little bit over the top.

"If you want to clean your hands, there's something humans invented called disinfectant wipes that kills germs. Here." he said, handing her a pack of wipes, which she accepted and used them to wipe every inch of her hands.

"Uh, very clean…" Naruto noted, with more sweatdrops to appear on his head when she held her shining hands up with a proud look on her face.

Asia then put her hands together, "Now then, I should pray before the meal… Lord… *_after 30 seconds of praying_* Done, time to eat!"

"**Was she praying to Kami-sama, or the Biblical God the Angels answer to?**"

"_I have no idea, Kiyomi-chan, and I don't care…_" Naruto answered the foxy nine-tailed vixen in his mindscape as Asia took a bite of her burger.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed as she took another bite, "I never had anything like this before!"

"I guess you never got out that much at your previous church. By the way, why did you leave the mansion? After what happened last night, you were much safer there."

"Um, well… I thought I was free to leave at anytime, so I decided to take a stroll around town. The, when I was resting at the playground, you came along, so…"

Naruto facepalmed, remember that Naruhi told Asia to stay is the mansion until they got back from school, and as for her answer, Naruto was not buying it. Asia had looked away when answering his question, but looked back at him with a smile. It was obvious that something was going on, and she was hiding something.

"Asia-chan, what's really going on? Don't tell me you were planning on heading back to that church-"

"Naruto-san, what's that place?" Asia suddenly asked, pointing to the place called the Game Station across the street.

"…That's an arcade center and you didn't answer- *sigh*." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Looks like he won't be getting an answer from the innocent nun anytime soon, "Do you wanna go check it out?"

"Huh?"

"There's more to life than being faithful to your Biblical God." Naruto told her as he started to pack their food into a bag, "Come on!"

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Basement, Interrogation Room)**

"What the hell did you blondies do this time?!" Tayuya shrieked with her hands clamped down on her ears.

Ino and Kyoko finally managed to destroy the last block on Raynare's true memories, getting rid of the false memories in the process. Before they could investigative them further, Raynare's mindscape suddenly started to rain a heavy downpour, a sign of overwhelming sadness and regret. It was so strong that it started to flood the mindscape, forcing Ino and Kyoko to retreat back to the real world to find Tayuya flat on her rear end covering her ears and Raynare breaking down, loudly crying up a storm while apologizing profusely.

"We destroyed the last block on her mind! That's all!" Ino explained, "It also caused her false memories to be destroyed as well! Whatever she remembered, it caused her mindscape to flood!"

"Which means?!" Tayuya shouted with several tickmarks appearing on her head.

"We're seeing her real feelings." Kyoko said calmly, "If she was faking it, it wouldn't have rained in her mindscape, causing it to flood."

"If that the case, then she'll have no problem spilling her guts out." Tayuya said, going up to Raynare and forced her chin up, showing her tear-strained face, "_Raynare-san_, you're going to tell us what we want to know, or else-"

"I-I'll do it."

"What?" Ino and Kyoko mouths dropped.

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched, "Pardon?"

"I'll tell everything I know." Raynare whispered, "Why the Fallen Angels are in this town and targeting Sacred Gear-users…"

"Don't you mean yourself as well?" Ino asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I…never wanted to become a Fallen Angel!" Raynare cried as she started bawling again.

"_**HUH?!**_"

* * *

**(Local Park, late afternoon)**

"Did you have fun today?"

"Hai! I've never had so much fun in my life, Naruto-san!"

"Ha, now I know you're exaggerating."

Naruto and Asia were walking through a park, on their way back to the Uzumaki Mansion. They spent the last couple of hours downtown in the arcade center playing video games, trying out different outfits (in Asia's case), and taking pictures inside a photo booth. All in all, it end up as a date, a date Naruto did not plan on having.

"_Then again, who cares…_" Naruto thought, smiling at Asia, who had a stuffed animal named Ratchu in her arms, "So, what's your story, Asia-chan? How'd you came to possess the power you have?"

"It's…it's a long story." Asia said.

Naruto shrugged, "I've got nothing but time. You know part of my story thanks to that insane exorcist, so what's yours?"

"Well… My parents abandoned me right after I was born. I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church, and I grew up in the orphanage there. When I was eight, a wounded dog, close to death, wandered into the church. By myself, I prayed as hard as I could. That's when a miracle occurred. After the church found out about my power, the church treated as a saint and I was worshipped. Soon afterward, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illnesses and wounds of Christians, and many were indeed cured because of this. The rumors started to spread everywhere, so people kept coming to the church seeking aid. The church guarded me heavily and treated me well. I was so happy that my power could help people, and was very grateful to the Almighty God who blessed me with this power that could help others. My heart was filled with appreciation. But since I was called a "saint", normal people would look at me differently, and I started to feel lonely."

"I'm guessing that your days as a saint didn't last every long…"

"Hai. One day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured, and I used my power to save him. But the man I came across was…"

"A Devil, huh?" Naruto guessed.

Asia nodded, "Hai. An exorcist was hunting him, and after I healed him, he killed exorcist and fled. I committed a serious sin for helping a Devil. The people who called me a saint and worshipped me had branded a heretic because I had the power to heal even Devils. Then I was expelled by the church."

"So your healing powers work indiscriminately. I see. So, that's why you had nowhere to go and go picked up by Fallen Angels." Naruto's face then warped into scowl, "The stupidity of humans never ceases to amaze me. Sometime they can be just as bad as a chaotic demon like Mundus. Guess they didn't like it that the same power that can heal them can also heal their enemy…"

"But, I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude. Not to mention I never knew the terrible things they were doing."

"Asia-chan…"

"The Lord must be testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, I believe that He'll will make my dream come true someday."

"And that dream is?" Naruto asked as tears started fall from Asia's eyes.

"To make friends I never have been able to make, but this time I'll make lots of friends. Together we'll buy flowers and books, chat normally, and everything. To be friends with…to be able to…"

"Well, you already made that dream come, Asia-chan."

"Eh?" Asia looked Naruto, who was grinning.

"You already made a friend when you came here, and that friend is yours truly. And in the process, you became friends with my sisters and my maids back home as they've gotten to know you. And if you enroll in Kuoh Academy, you're guaranteed to make even more friends."

"Really, Naruto-san? I mean, won't that cause trouble-"

"Why are we still talking about this? So what if I'm the being of light and darkness? So what if you're a nun? We're friends. We chatted and just had fun together, after all. That's all that matters."

"Naruto-san…thank you!" Asia cried, hugging Naruto close.

"Anything for my precious friend…" Naruto said, smiling.

Then, Naruto's cell went off, making Asia jumped back and blush when she realized how close she was to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"**Naruto-kun! Where are you? Have you find Asia?**" Ino yelled through the other line.

"Pipe down! Yeah, I found her. We're on our way back to the mansion. What's wrong?"

"**You've got to get her back here ASAP! We know why **_***bizz***_** here and what the **_***bizz***_** -en Angels are af- **_***bizz***_"

"Ino-chan? Ino-chan?!" Naruto looked at his cell, "What the fuck? No signal?"

"Naruto-san? What's going on?" Asia asked as Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"We gotta go. Hold on." he said, putting her on his back piggyback style and started to run. He only got a few yards until…

"Oof!"

Naruto ran into something, causing him and Asia to sail back and crash onto the ground.

"Naruto-san! Are you okay?!" Asia cried.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he kipped up, holding his nosem and went over to the place where he ran into something and felt around, "It's an invisible wall. Just great."

"**Naruto-san!**"

"Mmm?" Naruto looked toward his shoulder to see KOS-MOS materializing and pointing behind him. Naruto turned to find three different-colored light spear heading his way. Naruto quickly pulled out Blue Rose and shot the three light spears down.

"Oh yeah, this is _really_ great!" Naruto said sarcastically as he produced his favorite cross handseal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!**"

Four Shadow Clones appeared around Naruto with their Rinnegan activated, awaiting their original's instructions.

"The three or you guard Asia-chan, and you get to breaking down the barrier with whatever weapon you can think of."

Three of the clones then surrounded Asia each with a copy of Red Queen equipped, while the other clone equipped Beowulf and proceeded to pound the barrier, as the original equipped Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

"Well well, if it isn't the three stooges…" Naruto said, spotting the three Fallen Angels he encountered a few days ago floating in the sky: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, "I won't waste my breath."

**(BGM: Crazy Shadow from Persona 4 the Animation)**

Naruto opened grabbed Ebony and Ivory and opened fire on the Fallen Angels, who scattered away and flew higher into the air, but it did not stop Naruto as he increased the rate of fire.

"KOS-MOS! Scan the area. Something off here!"

"**Roger, Naruto-san!**"

KOS-MOS closed her eyes and focused on her sensors as Naruto swore and summoned the rocket launcher Kalina Ann.

"Eat this! **Hysteric!**"

Naruto fired off scattering homing rocket at the three Fallen Angels, who flew around to avoid them.

"**Naruto-san! Above you!**" KOS-MOS cried, pointing upwards, causing Naruto to look up to see an oversized blood-red light spear speeding towards him.

"Crap!" Naruto rolled out of the way as the light spear suddenly exploded where Naruto was, "What the hell?"

"**There's a fourth one, but they disappeared after they fired that light spear! I'm trying to locate them- Look out!**"

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as the other three Fallen Angels rained light spear after light spear at Naruto, forcing him to put away Kalina Ann and take out Rebellion, "I've had enough! **Issen Getsuga!**"

A huge crescent shaped wave cancelled out the light spears, giving Naruto time for his next move.

"**Getsuga…Tensho!**" Naruto roared, sending a huge wave in shaped of a crescent moon like this last attack. This time, it continued on towards the Fallen Angel, who were not fast enough to completely avoid the blast, and damaged their wings, causing them to drop like flies into the nearly fountain.

"Take that- Whoa!"

Naruto ducked as another blood-red light spear nearly hit him, but several more followed right behind it. Naruto destroyed them with a swing of Rebellion, and clicked his tongue, letting the sound bounce off the trees.

"Found ya!"

Naruto found the mystery attacker lurking behind a tree and used **Round Trip** towards them. The tree was cut on half, but the mystery attacker managed to escape, allowing Asia to recognize her.

"Naruto-san, that's-!"

Naruto reequipped Kalina Ann and fired a rocket at the attack, but the attack flew through the air and landed on the water of the fountain.

**(BGM fade out)**

**(BGM: Dark Tuning from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded while shocked at her appearance. The attacker looked similar to Raynare, but with a slightly regal, mature look, longer hair, bigger breasts, four wings, and a real twisted aura.

"Ha! A squalid hybrid like you shouldn't address me so frivolously." the new female Fallen Angel said with a shrill giggle, "If you're going to stand to my way… I'll finish what my dear little sister started, and annihilate you completely!"

"Sister?!" Naruto repeated, "Hey, Asia-chan! Do you know who this chick is?"

"Hai! She's Reynella, the older sister of the Fallen Angel who disappeared!" Asia replied, "And I'm under their protection!"

"_Well this is just perfect. I can sense that she's more powerful than her sister Raynare. In that case…_ Jouchaku, Sacred Gear!" Naruto shouted, his Sacred Gear Gauntlet materializing on his left arm.

Reynella blinked twice before roaring with laughter, "Are you serious? You cannot be serious! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny?" Naruto snarled, glaring at the new female Fallen Angel.

"After seeing what you have, how could I not laugh!" she replied, "Looks like we have nothing to fear since it's just a Twice Critical. We were completely off the mark."

"Twice Critical?" Naruto repeated, "There's no way my awesome-looking gauntlet has a name that sounds like something as childish as that. I mean, come on…"

Reynella ignored him, "Also known as Dragon's Hand, it's an ordinary item that doubles your power temporarily."

"Double my power? _Oi, Ddraig! Please tell me she's joking._"

"**Sorry aibou, but she isn't.**"

"_If that's truth, why the hell didn't you tell me?! I could've used that information earlier!_"

All Naruto received was some whistling from his dragon partner, follow by a girlish cry of pain.

"**Baka!**" Arwen shrieked as she proceeded to pound her subordinate in the ground inside her master's mindscape, causing Naruto to grumble as he cut off the connection just in time to hear Reynella speaking.

""Don't fuck with that kid or his family. Plus, it's possible that he's has a potentially dangerous Sacred Gear." That's what my little sister heard, so she decided to go rogue and attempt to eliminate you under the guise of "Yuuma-chan". Did you know, she chose that name because she was gonna kill you and that pervert at dusk. Really cool, right?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she continued her tirade.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" Remember?"

"Are you done, lady?" Naruto asked, holding up his Sacred Gear revealed as Twice Critical, "If so…"

"It doesn't matter what your blood contains! You won't stand a chance against me with that! Just hand over little Asia and walk away!" Reynella demanded, showing her fangs and an evil smile.

"There's my answer." Naruto retorted, throwing up two middle fingers in response.

"Naruto-san!" Asia cried, worried for the blonde.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto told her, "Just stay near my clones. I don't like making promises like a naïve knucklehead, but I promise that I will protect you to the very end!"

Asia gasped, a feeling of happiness and attraction rushing though her at the blonde's declaration.

"Hey bitch! If you're right about my Sacred Gear that it doubles my power, then you're the one who's screwed! Come on, Twice Critical! If you're going to double my power, then don't fail me now! Sacred Gear, Twice Critical, ACTIVATE!"

In response, the jewel on the Twice Critical shined brightly with glyphs appeared on the gauntlet as it announced, "**BOOST!**"

"Whoa!" Naruto held his gauntlet steady as a rush of energy flowed through his body, "_What power! I'm gonna have to train harder to handle this rush of energy, but this'll do for now!_"

Naruto then used his gauntlet to deflect a blood-red light spear that Reynella threw at him, and charged at her, channeling chakra in his feet to run across the water. Reynella quickly drew another light spear to block Naruto's enhanced punch.

"Get it now?! Twice nothing to still nothing." Reynella shouted as she forced Naruto's fist off her weapon, but Naruto used the momentum to kick her away, but she landed back on her feet, "I'm being nice here. Just let Asia return with me and walk away. Her Twilight Healing is an extremely rare Sacred Gear, unlike what you have."

"As I suspected, you and your friends just want her for her power. Well, forget it. You underestimate me. I admit that you're not like those three one-trick ponies." Naruto said, pointing at the other three Fallen Angels who were still down, "So, why don't you…entertain me more?"

"Insolent whelp!" Reynella snarled as she materialized a light spear that bigger than the usual, "I was going to spare your life on a whim, but I changed my mind!"

She suddenly disappeared, then reappeared above Naruto and threw her new oversized light spear.

KOS-MOS's sensors then sent haywire, "**Naruto-san! The energy is that light spear's more concentrated than the rest! If it connects…!**"

Naruto quickly used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)** to escape, leaving a log to suffer the explosion the light spear bought to where Naruto was standing as the blond landed in the trees, as he now felt an unwelcome sensation.

"Shit!" he cursed, holding his head as a rush of memories entered his head, showing them getting pierced with light spears from the other three Fallen Angels while they were focused on her creator's clash with Reynella, "_Wait a minute…_"

Naruto looked over to where the prone bodies of Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet are.

"_Huh, they're still there- What the?_" Naruto activate his Rinnegan, showing that the bodies of the Fallen Angels were made of pure light, "Crap!"

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto looked to see Asia in the arms of Kalawarner, with the other Fallen Angels showing triumphant smiles on their faces.

"Dammit!" he yelled, leaping off the tree branch and into the air while activating his Devil Bringer, reaching out for Asia.

"You might as well give up, because we've already won!" Reynella shouted as she fired another oversize light spear at Naruto, but he used it as a springboard to gain more height. However…

"Oof!"

Naruto slammed facefirst into an invisible barrier.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he groaned as he fell into the water below.

"Naruto-san, no!" Asia cried as she struggled, but Reynella slapped her, causing Asia to case her struggling as Reynella grabbed Asia by her chin, "Don't worry about him. After tonight's ritual, you'll be free from all hesitation and suffering."

With that, the Fallen Angels disappeared with their prize.

**(BGM fade out)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, an hour later)**

"There you there! Where have you been, and why are you all soaking wet?" Naruko demanded as she and her sisters watched their only brother stagger back onto the school ground with the Ratchu plush toy in hand.

"Found Asia, went on an outing with her, got her this Ratchu toy, was cut off with a call from Ino, ran into an invisible wall, ambushed by Fallen Angels on the way back, met Raynare's sister, learned more about my Sacred Gear, clashed with Raynare's sister, the other Fallen Angels sneaked in and got Asia, ran into another invisible wall, landed in the nearby fountain, Asia was taken, the end." Naruto replied in one breath sarcastically, "Any questions?"

"Wow. Sucks to be you, little brother…" Naruhi noted.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said, "As for that call from Ino-chan, it sounds like they managed to get Raynare to spill her guts, so before we go to the town's church to rescue Asia-chan, we'll head back to the mansion to plan our attack."

"That sounds like a plan. And while we're on our way back, you can tell us how the hell those Fallen Angels managed to swipe Asia-chan right from under your nose?" Naruko deadpanned, poking her twin on the head, "I think the many levels on your limiter's screwing with your senses."

Naruto just grumbled, "No comment."

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to shred a few levels if we're going to raid the church." Naruhi told him, "No doubt there's gonna be loads of priests, along with that stray exorcist, and dare I say it, those Fallen Angels. I know you enjoy fighting sometimes and want them to last, but now's not the time to screw around anymore."

Naruto sighed, "I know, I know."

"It's all right. We'll get Asia-chan back!" Naruna assured him and the others.

"Not to mention that we'll finally put an end to those annoying Fallen Angels for good!" Narumi added, "Seriously, this time it's killed or be killed, and show them why the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings should be feared!"

"Yeah, we'll reduce them to ashes next time we see them!" Naruna exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds like a plan-" Naruto agreed.

"Don't forget guys, we have to rescue Asia-chan!" Naruko shrieked.

"Right~" the others grumbled as started their trek back to their mansion.

If they've stayed long enough their the school entrance, they would've saw manes of crimson red hair and black hair both whip out of sight around a corner.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, early evening)**

"All right Tayuya, what did you and the twins learn from our dear guest?" Naruhi asked as she and her young siblings followed Tayuya down to the basement.

"I think it's best that you question her yourselves." Tayuya said dryly, "With all the crying and apologies and revelations, I've had enough fuckin' melodrama for one day, and I'm going to sleep after this."

"Melodrama? What are you talking about?" Naruko asked as they got to the door of the mansion's interrogation room.

"You find out soon enough Naruto. Apparently there's more to Raynare than meets the eye. Though I have to warn you Naruto…she may be a bit clingy, and you'll need a new t-shirt before you raid the church." Tayuya explained before opening the door.

"Is there something I should know?" Naruto asked as they stepped in.

Tayuya grimaced, "That her feelings are genuine."

"Genuine?" Narumi and Naruna parroted, "How?"

"About her wanting to kill me when she when she gets loose?" Naruto guessed, "Or-"

"Naruto…kun?"

Naruto and his sister looked around to the wall where Raynare is sitting, looking up at Naruto, her face strained with tears.

"Raynare…" Naruto growled, but before he could say another word, Raynare leapt up and tackled him to the floor with a hug.

"Hey!" Naruko shrieked, summoning her Heavenly Sword to skewer the Fallen Angel, but stopped when she heard the sound of crying coming from Raynare.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! I never meant to do what I did! That wasn't me!" Raynare sobbed, holding a dumbfounded Naruto tightly, "Please forgive me!"

"Um…"

Naruto didn't know how to handle this. At first he thought it was a trick, but Tayuya was right. Her feelings really were genuine, and all he could do was stroke her hair and back to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Naruhi rounded on Tayuya, who was sweating, "Explain!" she shrieked, pointing at the scene before her.

"It's a long fuckin' story!" Tayuya squeaked.

"Just give us the short version." Naruto said, "And you better explain yourself as well, Raynare!"

Raynare sniffed and nodded, "I'll tell you everything."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of loud gasps, extreme swearing, and death threats.

Meanwhile, at the church that was to be raided, everything in it except Asia sneezed and shivered.

* * *

**(Church, Nighttime, Operation Rescue Asia)**

"I'm a little pissed off…" Naruto growled as he and his sisters eyed the church where Asia is being held from the roof of a house right around from it.

"Trust me onii-chan, we know, and you're not the only one." Narumi growled back.

"No, I take that back…I'm _**REALLY**_ pissed off!" Naruto reiterated, pound his fist in his hand, "When I see Reynella again, I'm gonna drop that bitch with a Stunner, before proceed to tear her sorry ass to pieces! Eating her is too good for her!"

"Screw that! She's not gonna live to see the end of this night!" Naruko agreed, sharpening her Heavenly Sword, "Her fucking life is forfeit!"

"Easy my little brother and sisters." Naruhi chided them, "Our time will come, but first we must secure Asia."

"That right! We have to stay focused on the mission!" Naruna added, "Which means first we rescue Asia, then after we rescued her, then we gotta save her!"

"Naruna, both those objectives are the same thing." Narumi deadpanned.

"Really?" Naruna asked with a cute, confused look.

"Of course!" Narumi said.

"Oh my god, who the hell cares!" Naruko snapped, "We go in, get Asia, raise hell, kill those Fallen Angels, and leave! Simple!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save Asia-chan!" Naruto said, "Besides, I have a Fallen Angel's ass to whip."

All five Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, clad in dark clothing, then jumped off the roof of the house and sneaked their way across the street to the dark and foreboding church.

**(a/n: Naruto is wearing the black version of Dante's Devil May Cry anime outfit; Naruko is wearing a black version of Kairi's Kingdom Hearts II outfit; Narumi is wearing the black version of Ayane's Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 outfit; Naruhi is wearing a black version of Millia Maxwell's Tales of Xillia outfit; and Naruna is wearing a black version of Yuna's Final Fantasy X-2 outfit.)**

"Hold on!" Naruhi whispered, pointing to the side of the church, "I hear something over there."

All five activated their Eagle Eyes and Sense to find a surprising scene: five Devils in combat against several priests who the siblings thought were guarding the front entrance.

"Isn't that the Occult Research Club?" Naruna asked, "What are they doing here? Did they hear about what happened?"

"If so, then they've helped us out by leading the cannon-fodder priests away." Naruto said, "Remind me to thank Rias-chan. Shall we?"

Putting their Assassin skills to use, they silently strided through the trees, reaching the front doors to the church, where Naruko kicked them wide open.

"Mmm, no one's here." Naruna noted, surveying the empty chapel.

"The Fallen Angels have definitely taken this place." Narumi added, pointing at a sliced off cross in the front of the room as well as the demolished statues, "And someone's here. Show yourself!"

A figure stepped out from behind a ruined pillar, an individual Naruto knows all too well.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again, Descendent of Sparda. I'm getting sentimental, and I see you bought friends too."

"Oh, it's you…" Naruto growled, "Freed."

"So, this is Freed? I'm not impressed." Naruko said with distaste.

"You're not alone on that." Naruhi added with equal distaste.

"I never thought I'd meet the same Devil twice. You know, I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind, he get this treatment." Freed said with a throat-cut gesture.

"You do know that I'm more than a Devil, right. And so are my sisters here." Naruto snarled.

"Sorry, bud, but despite what in your blood, if there's Devil's blood within it, then you're classified as a Devil in my book. That's why I'm pissed." Freed retorted as he took out his gun and light sword, "About you Devil trash hurting my pride and ruining my policy!"

The girls made loud retching noise as Freed licked his gun as he finished his sentence.

"Enough babbling, you rapist. Where's Asia-chan?" Naruko demanded.

"Oh, the junk sister who fell for that Devil? She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through the hidden staircase in that altar."

Naruna frowned, "You're pretty straight-forward…"

"Why not, since you all are going to die anyway!" Freed declared, pointing his gun at the siblings.

"Keh, like hell! Jouchaku, Sacred Gear – Twice Critical!" Naruto yelled, summoning his red gauntlet, "Let's do this!"

"No! You and Naruko go on ahead! Me, Narumi, and Naruna can take care of this!" Naruhi told him while equipping Etro's Gunblade **(a/n: Lightning's gunblade from Final Fantasy XIII-2)** while Naruna equipped her favorite weapon: the Arma Reboare: Muchorin **(a/n: Platinum the Trinity's weapon from Blazblue)**.

Naruhi opened fire while Naruna fired off several missiles on Freed, who started dodging like a madman.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Go! **Suiton: Tajuu Suiryuudan (Water Style: Multiple Water Dragon Bullets)!**" Narumi cried, firing off Water Dragon after Water Dragon at Freed as well.

"No fair!" Freed as he ran around, dodging the bullets, missiles, and Water Dragon aimed towards him.

"It's what you deserve! Let's go, Naruko!"

"Okay, Naruto-nii!"

The twins dashed to the altar where they found the secret underground entrance and entered it, running down the stairs.

"I can smell Asia-chan! And _her_ as well!" Naruto growled out.

"Let's hurry!" Naruko said.

They finally reach the bottom and smashed their way through the reinforced door.

"Welcome, Descendants of Sparda…"

The bottom of the ritual room was packed with priests, in the way of the pyramid structure where an unconscious Asia is, chained to a cross. And right next to her is Reynella, with a twisted smile.

"Asia-chan!" Naruko shouted before looking at the Fallen Angel, "She looks just like Raynare… Naruto, is that-"

"Yeah, it's Reynella. Raynare's sister!" Naruto confirmed, making Naruko growl demonically.

"So, you're that fucking, twisted bitch, huh?" she snarled.

"I maybe a twisted bitch, but that doesn't mean I have feelings you know. However, I prefer that you don't say my name so casually from your unworthy lips." Reynella said in a teasing tone with a mock hurt look on her face as Asia opened her eyes, hearing Naruto and Naruko's voices.

"Naruto…san? Naruko…san?"

"Hold on Asia-chan! We'll get you out of here in about a minute- Geez!"

Naruto and Naruko jumped back as Reynella threw an explosive light spear at them.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic reunion, but the ritual's almost over."

"Say what?!"

"This early? It's not even midnight!" Naruko shouted, panicking.

"Plans change." Reynella said in a sing-song voice.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he and Naruko charged forward, barreling their way through the priests, but there were too many, as green lightning surrounded Asia's form, causing her to cry out in pain.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Naruto roared, snapping as he summoned Blood Scythe with a malevolent blood-red aura surrounding it and proceeding to slice through the priests, steel-on-bone style **(a/n: Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor Edge Steel-on-Bone system)**, with Naruko following his lead with her Heavenly Sword.

"Too late…" Reynella laughed as a green light containing rings came out of Asia as the light died from her eyes, "Your Twilight Healing, the power that I've been craving for so many year, is finally in my grasp! With this power, I can conquer even love! Absolute power!"

"NO!" Naruko screamed as Raynella put the Sacred Gear inside her body while moaning in ecstasy.

"**DAMN YOU!**" Naruto roared in rage he and Naruko entered Devil Trigger Level 1 and flew through multiple handseals.

"Oh my, what wrong?" Reynella asked playfully, as the twins hit the final seal, "Could you be, angry?"

"**KAGETON: KUROBOCHI SUPAIKU NO JUTSU **(**SHADOW STYLE: BLACK GRAVEYARD SPIKE JUTSU)!**" the twins roared, slamming their hands to the ground, spreading their shadow on the floor.

Instantly, the whole floor was covered in black spikes where the shadows were, each about ten feet long and three feet thick. The only places that had no spikes were the walls and the pyramid structure where Reynella and Asia are. Of course, the spikes didn't do anything to Naruto and Naruko. They passed through the twins like mist. But most of the priests were not so lucky, as the spike pierced them in their vital areas, instantly killing them. While the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings are sometimes against killing humans, well, let's go say that the priests were getting way too annoying and should've ran when they had the chance as soon as Naruto and Naruko's rage skyrocketed to dangerous levels at being unable to save Asia's life.

"They're-they're monsters!" cried one of the priest who managed to survive along with some of the others.

"My my, what brutality! I thought you don't kill worthless humans. No matter, because with this, I can now become the Supreme Fallen Angel!" Reynella declared as glowed with a green aura, "I can now make those who made fun of me eat their words!"

"**They're the least of your problems!**" Naruko snarled as she and Naruto made a beeline for the female Fallen Angel.

"Stop them!" shouted a priest as they charged towards the twins, "Don't let them near Reynella-sama!"

"**Your funeral!**" Naruto shouted as he summoned Yamato to use **Dimension Slash**, dashing around the crowd of priests, cutting them up.

"**Crescent Rose!**" Naruko summoned her oversized gun-scythe in Scythe Mode and loaded in the Cross Shot ammo to also dash around, dual-wielding it with her Heavenly Sword to cut up the rest of the priests into ribbons as Naruto sheathed Yamato, causing the ones he cut to fall into bloody pieces.

"**It's just you and us now.**" Naruto said as Naruko shot Crescent Rose to the ground to propel herself from the ground and to Reynella.

Aiming for her neck, Naruko took a swing with her Heavenly Sword, but the Fallen Angels used her speed to escape and reappeared near the entrance to the room as Naruto ran up to the altar and went to unchain Asia from the cross. When the chains wouldn't give, Naruto used Yamato to cut the chain to pieces, causing Asia to fall into his arms.

"**She's not dead!**" Naruto said, surprised as he checked her pulse.

"**Really?!**" Naruko asked as her brother gently shook Asia.

"**Asia-chan? Asia-chan!**"

"Mmm…mmm…" Asia eyes slowly opened, finding a familiar face, "Naruto-san?"

"**Yeah, and it's not just me. Naruko's here too, as well as Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna. We're here for you, so just hang in here, okay?**" Naruto told her, with Asia nodding weakly.

Reynella laughed cruelly, "Aww, isn't that sweet. You can have her since I'm done with her. Besides, those who have their Sacred Gear taken die."

"**Why you! Give her Sacred Gear back, ya bitch!**" Naruko shouted at her.

"And why should I do that? Do you realize how much planning was put into this endeavor? I even lied to my superiors to carry out this plan." Reynella confessed as she took to the air, materializing her oversized light spear, "And unfortunately, you guys are witnesses to that, so I'll destroy you all now, and leave no traces of proof. But don't worry, dying together with her isn't so bad, isn't it-"

"**Fuck you…**"

"Eh?"

There was a loud bang, and the oversized light spear suddenly exploded in Reynella's hand, sending her crashing to the floor.

"What the hell!" she snarled as she used Asia's Sacred Gear to heal herself.

"**Playtime is officially over for you, Reynella-san. The Shinigami calls for your head.**" Naruto said, firing several more shots from Blue Rose.

"I told you to don't say my name so casually, you shitty brat! You're defiling it!" Reynella snarled, speeding toward Naruto was a new light spear in hand, dodging the shots from Blue Rose, but her eyes widened as a rocket came at her, forcing her to dodge. She looked to see Naruko, with Kalina Ann in hand.

"**Eat this!**" Naruko yelled, firing another rocket at Reynella, who was about to dodge again, but the rocket exploded into a foul, white smoke with zero visibility, making her gag and cough violently.

"**Time to go!**" Naruko yelled as she and Naruto, carrying Asia, ran for the staircase, leaving Reynella suffering in the foul odor.

Meanwhile upstairs, Freed was thrown through several benches thanks to multiple punches from Naruhi, Narumi, and Naruna's Devil Bringers. During his fight with the girls, his Regenerator was working overtime. He could barely get a hit on them, and they've also destroyed his light sword as well.

"Ugh, this is gonna get real bad of this continues. Time to retreat!"

He hopped back up and jumped on the altar.

"Hold it, asshole!" Narumi shouted.

"I don't want to be killed by you bitches! So farewell, and next time, I'll be the one who'll kill you all as well as your brother!"

Freed threw a flashbang in the air, blinding the girls. Then they got their sights back, he was gone.

"He's gone! Dammit!" Naruhi kicked a broken bench in anger, "We almost had him!"

"Onee-chan, he doesn't matter now. Asia-chan does!" Naruna reminded her, just as Naruto and Naruko appeared from the hidden stairs, with Asia in Naruto's arms, "Asia-chan!"

"**She's still alive.**" Naruto said, laying Asia down on an unborn bench, "**But she in critical condition. We've got to get her Twilight Healing back.**"

"Even if we get it back-" Naruna started in a tone of uncertainly.

"Don't say it! We'll find a way!" Narumi snapped, "And where's that Fallen Angel bitch?"

"**She's still downstairs, and the only way up here is through there.**" Naruko said, pointing towards the hidden staircase, "**I'll try to keep Asia-chan alive! Deal with Reynella when she gets up here! Healing Jutsu!**"

Naruko's hands turned green when she placed her hands over Asia's chest.

"**Hey, where's Freed?**" Naruto asked.

Naruhi shook her head, "He managed to get away, and I don't think we saw the last of him."

"N-Naruto-sa-san…minna (everyone)…"

"**Asia-chan!**" Naruto went over to his fellow blonde and held her hands, "**Save your strength. We'll get you out of here soon.**"

"**Just hang in there!**" Naruko added, "**Once this is all over, we'll get you into our school, and hell, you can live with us!**"

"It wasn't for long, but I'm so happy I was able to make friends." Asia whispered.

"Don't say things like that, Asia-chan!" Naruna cried with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "We're getting you out of here alive! Then we can all go to karaoke bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys, and get lots and lots of Ratchu-kuns, and have a huge party too!"

Narumi nodded in agreement, "You have yet to meet our mother, as well as the rest of our friends who're your friends now, so don't give up!"

Asia smiled, "If I had been born here and had gone to school with you all, it would've been wonderful…"

"**You are coming back with us. I did promise that I'd protect you after all.**" Naruto said as droplets fell on his and her hands.

"You're crying…" Asia said, putting a hand on Naruto's face, but he gently glided it away.

"**It's only the rain…**" he muttered, looking away slightly.

"**We're indoors, baka.**" Naruko whispered as tears of her own started to fall from her eyes when she felt Asia's heartrate starting to decrease.

"It's all right. I couldn't ask for more…" Asia said as she started to cry herself, while never losing her smile, "Thank you."

"**No. No no no no no!**" Naruko cried in horror as she tried to add more power to her healing jutsu, but Asia Argento's hand slipped from Naruto's grasp as she passed away peacefully.

"No! Asia-chan, don't die!" Narumi cried as Naruko's jutsu deactivated.

"Asia-chan! Asia-chan! Please wake up!" Naruna cried, shaking her, but it was no use, causing her to cry loudly.

"You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even Devils." Naruhi whispered, kneeling down on one knee, "This is part where I chant "Requiemscat in pace", but I won't. We're not giving up on you that easily. You don't deserve this fate!"

"**You're right.**" Naruto said as he hugged Asia's body close, "**We're not letting you resign to your death that easily. If your God won't save you because of your "sin", then we will! We'll drag your soul back from the afterlife if we have to!**"

"If I was still a worthless human, I'd pay money to see that."

The sibling looked up to see Fallen Angel Reynella, casually sitting on an unbroken bench, spraying that looks like perfume on herself.

"Huh? Isn't that?!" Narumi said, pointing at Reynella.

"**Yeah, Reynella.**" Naruko growled as Naruto set Asia back down on the bench and set a barrier around her body.

Naruhi blinked as she stood up, "So this is Reynella? Is her boobs compensating for something?"

Reynella laughed, "Cheap jokes won't get you anywhere, especially since you'll be following after that now useless nun."

**(Battle Theme: Plastic Night II from Blazblue: Chronophantasma)**

"Now that's funny, considering how we all plan on making this church you love oh-so-much your grave, so enjoy Twilight Healing while you can!" Naruto snarled, "Let's go girls!"

"Right!"

When Naruhi, Narumi, and Naruna all entered their Devil Trigger Level 1 states, they joined Naruto and Naruko in flooding the church with their power.

"So, this is the power of the Descendent and his sisters…" Reynella muttered, as she took out two blood-red light swords and activated them, "Beautiful."

"**You're dead already, Fallen Angel. You just don't know it yet.**" Naruto said as he equipped Blood-Scythe, and while Naruko readied Heavenly Sword and Crescent Rose, Narumi equipped the Elemental Dragon Blade **(a/n: from the Naruto Shippuden Dragon Chronicles game)** and the black and green chain weapon Geminus Auguium: Ouroburos, Naruhi readied Etro's Gunblade, and Naruna prepared her Muchorin for action.

"Ha, you can be as powerful as you want, but I have Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear that can heal everything. It's a wonderful ability for us Fallen Angels since we no longer have divine protection." Reynella explained as she put her hands together in a mock prayer, "This firmly secures my status as a Fallen Angel. I can finally assist the great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!"

"**Too bad that dream won't because a reality!**" Naruto pointed her sword at her, "**Attack!**"

"**Get over here!**"

Narumi threw Ouroburos at Raynella who deflected the snakehead part of the weapon as Naruhi rushed forward, gun blazing. Reynella blocked the shots, but the blades started to crack.

"What?!"

Reynella was shocked that her special designed and reinforced light swords cracked after blocking a few shots from Naruhi's gunblade, but she didn't have time to dwell on it, as Naruhi clashed her blade, now covered in a malevolent blood-red aura, with Reynella's light swords.

"Is that a shocked look I see on your face, Reynella?" Naruhi taunted as she pushed Reynella back, who took to the air, only to meet Naruna midair, riding a heart-shaped carpet. Reynella tried to use her speed to get out of the way, but Naruna went pass her and pointed her bell-staff at her, materializing several brightly colored missiles.

"**EKE!**"

"**Ranton: Raisuiryudan (Storm Style: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet)**"

As Naruna fired her missiles, Narumi summoned a large, powerful dragon made of water with electricity bouncing off it and sent it towards Reynella.

"Ha! Child's play." Reynella laughed as she was about move, but wasn't able to, "What?!"

Noticing Narumi's smirk, she looked down at her ankle where she saw a black and green chain wrapped around it.

"Dammit!" she swore as the missiles connected with Reynella, knocking her into the Lightning Water Dragon that closed its mouth around her and proceed to electrocute while trying to drown her in the process.

Naruko when charged forward, leapt high in the air, and sliced through the jutsu along with Reynella, cutting her across her stomach.

"Is that your best?" Reynella laughed as she healed herself with Twilight Healing. When she tried to re-activate her light sword however…

"Huh?"

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**"

Reynella got out of the way just in time as Naruto's wind style Rasengan went out the window literally, but flew into a waiting Naruhi.

"**Scene Drive: Army of One!**" Naruhi called out as she slashed, kicked, and shot Reynella up before ax-kicking her to the ground, where she is snagged by Narumi's Ouroburos.

"**Come on over and play!**" Narumi said in a sing-song voice as she pulled Reynella for a barrage of slashes with her Elemental Dragon Blade before knocking her way with several green serpents, "**Feels goooood, don't it?**"

As Reynella skidded across the ground, Naruko and Naruna, transforming her bell-staff into a 16-ton hammer, attacked from above, crashing into the Fallen Angel, hitting her with the scythe and hammer at the same time before jumping away, as Naruto used the spectral arm of his Devil Bringer to punch Reynella into the altar.

**(Battle music fade out)**

"**How's that**?" Naruna asked, turning her hammer back to her usual bell-staff.

"Not good enough! As long as I have Twilight Healing, no matter how much damage you do to me, I can just heal it!" Reynella retorted as she started the process while pointing at Asia, "Why are trying so hard for her stake?"

"Because she's an innocent girl who never discriminated between Fallen Angels and Devils! And more importantly, she's our friend!" Naruna answered.

"**Boring and stalling us isn't going to get you anywhere!**" Naruto countered.

"I'm serious here. You all are fighting a lost cause. What happened is the destiny of the chosen ones: those endowed with a Sacred Gear. Don't you all understand? She would've never lived a peaceful life. Sacred Gears are too much for a human to handle. No matter how powerful they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned. That's simply the way it is. That's just how humans are. Even with such a wonderful power that might benefit them, like this!" Reynella explained, her injuries now halfway healed.

**(Battle Theme: Devils Never Cry – Temen-Ni-Gru Dive version from Devil May Cry 3 as played in Dead Fantasy 3's Tifa vs. Hitomi fight)**

"**Are you done?**" Naruko asked, scratching out her ears.

"What? Don't you care?" Reynalle asked, slightly surprised "I thought she was your friend…"

"**We do care, but you're preaching to the choir. Humans with special gifts are always gonna be shunned by those who fear what they don't understand. It's just the kind of world we live in.**" Naruhi said, shrugging.

"**Our dad's distant cousin Dante said this: "Demons… Superhumans… Same crap, different day…" But…**" Naruto's left arm glowed red, "**If you're using that as your excuse of "liberating" Asia-chan of her Sacred Gear, then we have nothing else to talk about! Jouchaku, Twice Critical!**"

"**DRAGON BOOST!**" the Twice Critical gauntlet announced as it appeared on Naruto left arm, the new phrase surprising everyone.

"**Huh, it never did that before.**" Naruto noted, "**Girls, stand back, and wait for my signal to finish her.**"

"**BOOST!**"

Reynella laughed, "Are you really going to go over this again? Like I said, twice nothing is still nothing!"

"**You really do like hearing yourself talk, do you?**"

"**BOOST!**"

Naruto rushed forward with a haymaker, but punched the altar instead as Reynella flew up and fired off two light spears at him. Naruto smirked as he deflected him with his gauntlet and leap off the latar at her to punch off, but she summoned a light spear to take the blow, flying back as the light spear shattered from the force of Naruto's blow. But Naruto was not done as he landed as devastating kick on Reynella, sending her into a wall.

"**BOOST!**"

"You're wasting your time! I have Twilight Healing! I can heal any level of damage, so give up! You're going to lose!" Reynella yelled as she summoned her oversized light spear and threw it at Naruto.

"**Why don't you give up trying to make me give up, because I'm really too pissed off to give a fuck!**"

"**EXPLOSION!**"

Naruto rear back his gauntlet and punched the light spear, using his power to deflect it right back at Reynella. As this happened, Naruto's Twice Critical evolved, now covering Naruto's fingers with metal claws and gaining more spikes with a sleek design on his gauntlet.

"**Whoa!**" Naruto looked at his Sacred Gear in surprise, and loving the new design.

"What?!" Reynella managed to avoid her own light spear at the last second, but is shocked at new form Naruto's gauntlet took, "That Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical! How?!"

"**Who knows, but this is the "Twice Critical" that'll punch your ticket straight to hell!**"

"No!"

Reynella threw a light spear at Naruto, but he effortlessly deflected with a devilish grin on his face. Reynella then screamed in fear and flew past Naruto to escape. She was almost to the door when she suddenly felt something on her ankle, and looking to see a spectral arm gripping it.

"**Like I'll let you escape, so** **GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, BITCH!**" Naruto shouted, yanking his Devil Bringer arm back, dragging Reynella back toward him as he jumped forward, his new gauntlet cocked back, "**Say your prayers!**"

"Don't touch me! I'm the supreme-!"

"**Fuck you! Shin…ryu…KEN!**" Naruto shouted, catching Reynella with a multi-hitting flaming corkscrew uppercut, making her scream in pain as she hit the glass ceiling, breaking it, as Naruto appeared right above her and punch her back to the ground with his upgraded Twice Critical.

"**Now!**" Naruto called out to his sisters, who were in the air with a black rod in hand. They then landed on Reynella, stabbing her and pinning her wings to the ground, avoiding her vitals but making her screaming out in pain more while throwing up blood.

**(Battle theme fade out)**

Naruko: "**Game…**"

Narumi: "**Set…**"

Naruhi: "**Match!**"

Naruto: "**Ballgame!**"

"But you didn't get to Stun her, through." Naruna pointed out.

"Ah well…" Naruto shrugged, "She got lucky, but now that I think about it, she didn't deserve the honor."

"Guys, we have company…" Naruhi spoke up, pointing at some newcomers who just flew in.

"Reynella-sama!"

"Well well, if it isn't the rest of the Fallen Freaks of Despair, the Three Stooges." Naruto said, "Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Honesty, I almost forgot about you guys. This time, we're gonna put you out of our miseries once and for all."

"Heh, we'd love to see you try!" Dohnaseek said as he and his fellow Fallen Angels materialized their light spear.

"What are you waiting for?!" Reynella shouted, "Get them!"

"With pleasure!" Mittelt shouted, speeding towards Naruhi in an attempt to get rid of at least one of the siblings, but when she was right in front of her, she suddenly stopped, jerking forward. Feeling extreme pain in her pain, Mittelt looked down to find the hand of Naruhi's Devil Bringer in her chest.

"Wh-Wha-?"

"**Wow. I never would've guessed that Fallen Angels like you had a heart…**"

With a nonchalant tug, Naruhi pulled her hand out of Mittelt's heart, clutching Mittelt's heart that was still connect to her by her heartstrings.

"**Time to die, you chibi Fallen Angel…**"

Taking a deep breath, she blew onto Mittlet's heart, her now icy breath turning the slowly thumping heart into ice, with the ice now traveling along her heartstring, and finally into her body.

"N-no…" Mittelt whispered as her body became encased frozen in ice.

"Mittelt!" Dohnaseek and Kalawarner cried as Naruhi crush their comrade's frozen heart in pieces.

"**Shi-ne (die)…**" Naruhi whispered, uppercutting the frozen Fallen Angel with the Devil Bringer's spectral arm, shattering her into tiny fragments, "**Sugi (next)…**"

"You-you bastard!" Kalawarner screamed, charging at Naruhi, failed to notice Naruto's smirk as his eyes morphed into a blue Sharingan with slits surrounded by three tomoe.

"**You should be happy. A certain friend requested me not to kill you, and share her fate. Kamui!**"

A swirling vortex appeared in front of a shocked Kalawarner, sucking her into it and sending her into Naruto's mindscape in the Castle Ruins sector, where Kiyomi and Arwen were waiting.

"_**You got her?**_"

"_**Yeah.**_" Kiyomi confirmed, "_**She's tied up in your chakra chains, and is now threatening us as expected. Want me to give her the royal treatment?**_"

"_**Please do. I'll put her under Tsukuyomi later…**_" Naruto replied, cutting for the connection as he saw Dohnaseek shaking in fear after seeing the lost of his two comrades, "And then there were two…"

"Grr… you will not have me!" Dohnaseeker yelled, turning to fly away, "Forgive me, Reynella-sama!"

"Coward!" Reynella screeched as started to fly away, but…

"Argh!"

Bolts of blood-red light suddenly disintegrated him, his feathers now falling to the ground, much to the surprise of Naruto and his sisters, and to the shock of Reynella.

"**Whoa! What the hell was that?!**" Narumi asked, "**That was awesome!**"

"That was Buchou's Power of Destruction…"

Everyone in the church turned to look at the entrance where five Devils walked in: Rias Gremory with her hands sparking with red energy, Himejima Akeno wearing priestess robes, Kiba Yumi answering Narumi's question, Toujou Koneko, and their newest member, the pervert Hyoudou Issei wielding a Sacred Gear similar to what the first form of Naruto's Twice Critical looked like.

"**Rias-chan!**" Naruna whispered.

"**I'm going to hazard a guess that you somehow eavesdropped on our conversation back at school and helped us out by busying those priests outside busy.**" Naruhi guessed.

"Guilty as charged, Naruhi-san. Akeno and I were looking for you for assistance when we came upon your plan off rescuing your friends and finally defeating the Fallen Angels who plagued you." Rias confessed.

"We were only planning to watch you all in action, but those nosey priests had better senses than we thought, and tried to do their jobs, so we led them away to make things easier for you." Akeno chipped in.

"That and give Hyoudou-kun here gain more experience." Yumi added.

"You did have to tell them that, hime-sama," Issei complained, but was elbowed in the ribs by Koneko, hard.

"**In any case, you have our thanks. **We owe you one, Rias-chan." Naruto said as he and his sisters backed out of their Devil Trigger Level 1 states.

Rias nodded, then turned her attention to the pinned down Fallen Angel, who was now looking terrified, since her plan was falling apart with the deaths of her allies and the appearance of the Occult Research Club.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Reynella." Rias greeted, "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family. Nice to meet you, through it won't be for long, since all of your forces outside have been blasted away and neutralized."

"Blasted away? Did she kill them?" Narumi asked.

"They were being a nuisance, talking about how their Fallen Angel leader was all-powerful and gloating how her sister "killed" Naruto-senpai." Koneko said.

"The President is known as the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess" and the "Princess of Destruction"." Yumi explained, "She's the daughter of the household possessing the Power of Destruction. Even among the young Devils, she was known as a genius."

"Sugoi! I didn't know I was serving such a master!" Issei exclaimed.

"With dangerous-sounding titles like those, no wonder they were "blasted away", like Dohnaseek just now." Naruto grinned.

"Though they made such a mess after they were exterminated." Akeno giggled, looking around, "Speaking of, the church is in pieces. Is this all right?"

"_Who cares?_" the Uzumaki-siblings thought.

"Damn you, Gremory heiress!" Reynella screamed, trying to get loose from predicament, "You think you've defeat me, but-"

"After Raynare and Dohnaseek attacked Naruto-kun and Kalawarner attacked Issei, I figured there were Fallen Angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but apparently, your actions drew the ire of our school's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee."

"Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee?" Reynella repeated, confused.

"That would be the five of us: me, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna." Naruto said, gesturing to himself and his sisters with his upgraded Twice Critical, "While we are the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, we are also known as Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee, but you call us SIDC for short."

That when Rias noticed Naruto's Twice Critical, "Naruto-kun…your Scared Gear!"

"I know…it's changed." Naruto shrugged, "But it looks cooler than before, don't you think? I think I can even use **Sankon Tessou (Soul-Scattering Iron Claw)** with this gauntlet."

"A red dragon… Oh, I get it now!"

"You know about my gauntlet, Rias-chan?" Naruto asked, surprised waving his arm with the Twice Critical up and down.

"Hai. Fallen Angel Reynella," Rias turned back to Reynella, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda's Scared Gear is not a mere Twice Critical."

"What?"

"Known to double it's wielder's power every ten seconds; it allows any to possess it to surpass even a God or Satan in power temporarily if mastered… It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear!"

Naruko was shocked, "No way!"

"Onii-chan's Sacred Gear…" Narumi said.

"Is one of the thirteen Longinus…" Naruhi whispered.

"That's amazing!" Naruna squealed, "Only my onii-chan can end up with something so awesome!"

"You ladies are making me blush here. While this is a surprise, I wished I've learned about the true extent of my Sacred Gear capabilities sooner. Things would've been different…" Naruto muttered the last part to himself.

"_This can't be true! A guy like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to being ruin even to God himself?!_" Reynella thought, her mind slowly starting to fall apart by the information.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. No offense, but this Fallen Angel mistake's was continuously underestimating you and letting her guard down because of her newly acquired Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"None taken, cause we kinda figured that out during the fight." Naruko grumbled flatly, "But enough talk. I want this Fallen Angel out of our life!"

"Isn't there another way? It's would be a waste of-" Issei started, but was hit with the back of Narumi's fist over her shoulder, knocking him out comically.

"Right." Naruto said, snapping his fingers, turning to Reynella, "We'll be taking back Twilight Healing now."

"Never!" Reynella retorted, "This healing power is not just for me, but for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!"

"Force it is then…" Naruto said, holding up his glowing Devil Bringer, "It's good to love, but loves is a tainted one. And FYI, I don't know, or care to know, who your precious Azazel or Shemhazai is…"

Before Naruto could do anything, black feathers started fall from the sky, causing Naruto to jump back, grinning.

"Another one?" Rias asked as she and her peerage prepared to fight, but the Uzumaki sisters held their hands up, stopping them.

"Just enjoy the show." Naruko whispered to them, as the one producing the black feathers glided down from the sky, through the ceiling, and landed on the ground in front of Reynella, making her look up, her eyes widening in shock.

"Raynare, you're alive!" she cried.

"…" Raynare was silent, her hair shadowing her eyes as she none too gently pulled the five rods out of her older sister, making her hiss in pain.

"Ah! Thank you, Raynare. I can manage." she said as she wobbly got to her feet, "Just hold them off while I heal myself…"

"That won't be necessary, onee-sama…"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Raynare-"

Reynella's question was cut short, as multiple red light spears materialized out of nowhere, and impaled her in all directions of her body. As Reynella threw up blood, Raynare reared her hand back, and plunged it into her sister's chest, causing her to throw up more blood, and shocking Rias and her peerage while Naruto and his sisters grinned some more.

"R-Ray-nare…w-wh-why?"

"I remembered everything, Onee-sama…"

"Wha-What ar-e you-" Reynella stammered, but suddenly became horrified at what she meant, "N-no!"

"Before this whole mess started, I was an Angel, just like you were, and for years, we were living happy lives, serving God. But one day out of the blue, you disappeared, and I was worried sick, and so were our friends and comrades. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find you. But when I came across a little boy who I sensed died, I saw that he was raped before he was killed in his own room, and that's where I found white feathers that came from your wings near his body. I knew how Angels become Fallen Angels, and I didn't want to believe that you did that to the poor boy. But we ran into each other years later, and that's when my worst fears are confirmed, that you killed that boy and became a Fallen Angel! I asked why, and all you did was laugh, and killed our friends who were with me, right in front of me, covering me with their blood and causing me to hyperventilate and black out!"

"Now Raynare…" Reynella started, holding her hands up, "You don't know what you're saying. You're just upset-"

"I know exactly what I'm saying, since I remember everything clearly! Even worse, I remember everything that happened afterwards. You used forbidden spells to suppress my memories and implant new ones along with part of your personality, setting me next to another young boy who you raped and killed. I was found with him, and everyone thought I did it, causing me to turn into a Fallen Angel, and it sickened me that I acted like you! Not only that, you control me, making me do your bidding! Everyone thought I was acting on my own when I fought Naruto-sama, but it was YOU who commanded me to do it!" Raynare cried.

"How did you-? You! What have you done?!" Reynella screamed at the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, "I thought you killed her! How does she remember?!"

"Death was too good for what she did." Naruko replied, "As for what we done, we have maids back home who can look into a target's mind during interrogation, during that time they found those memory blocks, as well as those implanted memories, which we got rid of today."

"Damn you!" Reynella snarled, then threw up a torrent of blood on Raynare's arm.

"I never wanted to become a Fallen Angel." Raynare said, "I only wanted to live my life the way I choose, but I lost my friends, I was branded a rapist, and I become a Fallen Angel, all because of you, because you needed a pawn to do your dirty work!"

"You ungrateful bitch- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raynare wrenched out her arm, a ball of green light containing rings now in her hands, while Reynella screamed out in pain.

"But the worst crime of all, was sending me to kill my crush, who I'm now happy to serve until the end of time…" Raynare whispered, flicking her sister's blood off her hands and back up, holding Asia's Sacred Gear close, "I…no longer have a sister. She died when she disappeared…and this Sacred Gear doesn't belong to you. It belong to my surrogate sister, so do us a favor for both our sakes…and die…"

Reyenella's mind shattered. Her plan has failed, but… "Raynare… You turned her against me!"

"You done that yourself." Rias said, glaring at her.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Reynella screamed, intent on going through her sister to get to the others, but the sound of a gunshot was heard as the concentrated chakra bullet went through her skull, making her explode into nothing but black feathers.

"Ah, that was a letdown. I was hoping for more than just a few feathers." Naruto said, dismissing Blue Rose, "But…yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker…"

"Goodbye…sister…" Raynare muttered, her eyes closed as her sister's feathers flew past her. When she opened them, she flapped her wings once, blowing the feathers away as she went up to her new master.

"Here, Naruto-sama." she said, handing Twilight Healing to him, which he accepted.

"Excellent job, Raynare." Naruhi said, "You played your part perfectly."

"I now live but to serve Naruto-sama and his family and friends." Raynare replied, bowing.

"The Fallen Angels are defeated, and we got back Twilight Healing, but…" Naruna looked over at Asia, "We failed to save her."

Naruto went over to Asia and dispelled the barrier around her. Picking her up, he placed the Twilight Healing rings on her fingers.

"I told you, we've going to get her soul back from the afterlife. I don't know how, but we will." Naruto said, "I'm sure there's still hope- Hm?"

A chess piece suddenly entered his field of vision.

"It's unheard of, but it's worth trying…" Rias said, "There is hope yet, Naruto-kun."

"That's the… Bishop chess piece." he said before he and his sisters realized what it means, "Rias-chan, you…"

"Don't tell me…" Naruhi muttered before smacking her head, "Of course!"

"I believe you know that Devils hold titles of nobility. The number of pieces they can have is eight for a Pawn; two for a Knight, Rook, and Bishop; and one for a Queen. In total, fifteen pieces. I have already used a Bishop piece, but I have another one with me. The Bishop's power is to support other Devils in the household. Her healing abilities should make her a capable Bishop. Like I said, it's unheard of, but I'll try reincarnating this sister…as a Devil." Rias offered.

"Really?!" Narumi and Naruna squealed.

"Do what you have to, Rias-chan." Naruto said, setting Asia down on the ground as a red Gremory family magic circle appeared under her body, "Looks like we owe you yet again."

"Think nothing of it. I'm only resurrecting her because I wanted her ability to heal even us Devils, _and for you as well, Naruto-kun…_" Rias thought the last part to herself, setting the Bishop piece on Asia's chest as Naruto placed her hands together.

"Whatever, just bring her back, please…" Naruko whispered, making Rias smile.

"Consider it done, Naruko-chan." Rias assured her, turning to Asia, spreading her arms out, "**On my name, Rias Gremory, I hereby order thee: Heed me, Asia Argento! Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant! Thou shall become my Bishop, and rejoice in your newfound life!**"

The magic circle beneath Asia flashed a blinding red as the Bishop chess piece sunk into Asia's body, making it glow red, before it disappeared as her hands momentarily glowed green.

"_Asia-chan, please come back…_" the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings thought as one, their eyes closed with the younger girls clamping their hands together in prayer.

After five seconds, their eyes snapped opened as Asia's body twitched, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" Asia sat up, and rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"

"Looks like it was a success." Rias said as Narumi and Naruna leapt at Asia and hugged her close.

"Asia-chan!" they cried.

"Narumi-san? Naruna-san?" she asked, looking up to see Naruto, Naruko, and Naruhi smiling down at her.

"Um…I-"

"You had us going there for a while there." Naruko said, tearing up.

"Saa, time to go home, Asia-chan." Naruto said, holding his Devil Bringer hand out Asia, which she accepted.

"Naruto-san…"

"Thank you, Rias." Naruhi said.

"It's all right. Just think of it as the Occult Research Club assisting SIDC in closing a case." Rias replied.

"Hm, fair enough." Naruhi shrugged, as Naruto picked up Asia bridal style, "Case…closed…"

* * *

**(****Occult Research Club, t****he next day)**

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you came. Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Rias-chan. How's your newest member fairing?"

Rias set her tea down, "Fine, although it's taking her a while to adjust, plus we had to keep her away from Issei after she cured him of his wounds caused my the priests last night."

Naruto laughed, "He has a long way to go. Don't be afraid to report him to me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks goodness that it only took one Pawn piece to revive him."

"Which mean you have several more Pawn pieces, with one reserved for me, right?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be a Knight if you join my peerage?"

"A Pawn can switch between the abilities of a Knight, Rook, and Bishops. Plus, there're underestimated, so I like to say a Pawn suits me. However, I still making my decision, so…"

"I don't mind. Take all the time you need." Rias said as she stood up and walked over to Naruto, "I'll be waiting."

"Hm. Oh yeah…" Naruto said as Rias got close, "Why do you want me in your peerage?"

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

Rias giggled, "Because I like you, and not because of your power or your Sacred Gear…" she admitted, leaning forward and hugging him, "There're another reasons. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor. Both are red, so it's a perfect match."

"Well, I do like red, and-" Naruto started, when Rias kissed him on the forehead, "That…too…_though it feels kinda familiar… _Thinking about going on a date someday, Rias-chan?"

"Maybe, but you should take her first. I don't want the newcomer to grow jealous." Rias said.

"N-Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned around to see a shivering Asia, "Oh, Asia-chan. How are you doing?"

"Well, since Rias-san… I mean, Rias-buchou is beautiful, s-so it's no wonder you're attracted to her." Asia stammered before shaking her head, "No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" she squeaked, making Naruto sweatdrop before putting her hands together, "God, please forgive my sinful soul- KYA!"

"Asia-chan…" Naruto groaned, heading to her side as she sank to her knees, holding her now throbbing head in pain, "You're now a Devil, so praying to God's gonna give you one hell of a migraine."

"Right. I'm a Devil now. I can't face God anymore" Asia moaned as she recovered, "Ouch…"

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked.

Asia shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm very grateful for this second chance you gave me. I'm happy to be going to the same school as Naruto-san and his sisters, no matter what I am!"

"I see." Rias nodded, "If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll be working as my servant."

"Yes, I'll do by best!"

"So, those clothes mean…" Naruto said, pointing to Asia's new outfit.

"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked, spinning around like a model, showing off her new female Kuoh Academy uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shity in place of the usual cape and corset.

"They suit you." Naruto praised her, "I'm glad you're able transfer to his school."

"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias explained, "Though she's be in the same years as Issei…"

"Oh boy… _But it's interesting that her father's part of the school's administration…_" Naruto thought as the rest of the Occult Research Club and SIDC came through the door and exchanged morning greetings as Akeno came from the other set of doors, with a cake in hand.

"Ara ara, you're all here. We'll be having a party to welcome our newest member!" she said with a smile, "It's good to do things like this every once in awhile when everyone's here in the morning, isn't it? Of course, you'll be sticking around, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at his sisters, who nodded and smiled, and smiled himself.

"Now how could I turn away from a good party, eh?" Naruto nodded, "I'm in!"

"It's handmade by Buchou! Yay!" Issei cheered, holding it up.

"It's because we had leftover flour!" Rias snapped, as Naruto used the Force to take the cake away from Issei so it can be cut, while missing Rias's momentary sad expression.

As the party got started, they failed to notice a strange and creepy dark red and orange bird with blue eyes spying on them.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Onii-sama, I have prepared the tea."

"Ravel, huh?"

"Are the preparations for the ceremony going well?"

"Ah… Like there'll be any problems. Besides, this was a great final chapter to their Fallen Angel arc…just kidding! ***evil laughter***"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 07: Time Flows By with New Problems**_

_-The rogue Fallen Angels are finally erased, and SIDC's Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings are granted a brief respite. But considering the final conversation in the unknown location above, they should enjoy the break while they can, because it looked likes the unknown person is after a certain redheaded princess. Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna better prepare themselves, and especially our hero of the story, Naruto._

**READER INTERACTION:** The reader interaction from last chapter is still in effect, and the cut off is Chapter 9. Powers, abilities, weapons, battle music, keep the suggestions coming folks!

* * *

**Released: Sunday, March 17, 2013**

**Slightly Corrected and Revised: Friday, May 17, 2013**


	7. Time Flows By with New Problems

**Author's Notes:** I'm back, with a brand new hard drive for my laptop. I originally had one-fourth of this chapter done before it shorted out on me. Too bad I didn't get a chance to back it up in time. Anyway, I've learned a boat-load of information about the High School DxD world thank to the Wikia and TV Tropes, so once again, I've fixed up the previous chapters again, but only a little bit, and I hope to not do it again. You all don't have to go back and read the chapters again of you want. As for the main character, I know I'm portraying Naruto as weak, but that'll soon come to a stop in the next chapter, so please be patient.

_**Trivia:**_ The way Angels turns into Fallen Angel kinda reminds me of the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred.

**MAJOR CHANGE: I've pulled a Rule 63 and replaced a male character with a female one. You may know "her" from Volume 13 of the Light Novel.**

**-Review Responses**

**Raidentensho – How did you know I like Skillet? Lol**

**fairy tail's storm king – Yes, at the end of the Raiser arc.**

**silver uli – Gracias :)**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – Yep, the Blazblue weapons and powers are real. Who know, there might be a *cough* cameo *cough*. So you want Naruto to go "a la Hazama" on Raiser? I think I can make that happen. And yeah, Raynare's in the harem.**

**Hisui Kitsune – I like Harvester and Chaoseater, but I think I know who can make use of them more. Definitely will use Lucifer though. Turn Raiser into a pincushion is too strong to resist.**

**Rickjames196 – Well well, it's been a while Rick. I recognize your mashed-up reviews anywhere, so let me address some of the things you mention. Hinata did not stalk him to Kuoh Academy. How does a comedic dope slap to the back of the head count as abuse? Kushina has a sidejob at NCIS, not CSI lol. Yes, Naruto has the Spirit Gun. Naruko's favorite show is NOT Sailor Moon. I don't recall any Sailor Scout having a scythe. Yes, Naruto's gonna make Dante's shop in the future. "Bullet-proof nun"? Really? *sigh* Thanks for your riveting reviews as always.**

**Markus-Antonius – I can assure you that you'll be seeing a Godlike Naruto after the next chapter, and especially during the fight with Raiser. There's a method to my madness here.**

**Crio/Galen/Agato Wesker, whatever the hell you call yourself – You caught me on a really bad day when you sent your review. I'm not gonna deal with you OR your bullshit anymore, so kindly piss off.**

**Feng Lengshun – I'll watch Diamond in the Rough when I have the chance.**

**Hakuryuuou79 – I'll cross the bridge with the upcoming Naruto-Vali rivalry when I get there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossovers that appear.**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

_Rias giggled, "Because I like you, and not because of your power or your Sacred Gear…" she admitted, leaning forward and hugging him, "There're another reasons. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor. Both are red, so it's a perfect match."_

_"Well, I do like red, and-" Naruto started, when Rias kissed him on the forehead, "That…too…__though it feels kinda familiar… __Thinking about going on a date someday, Rias-chan?"_

_"Maybe, but you should take her first. I don't want the newcomer to grow jealous." Rias said._

_"N-Naruto-san?"_

_Naruto turned around to see a shivering Asia, "Oh, Asia-chan. How are you doing?"_

_"Well, since Rias-san… I mean, Rias-buchou is beautiful, s-so it's no wonder you're attracted to her." Asia stammered before shaking her head, "No, no! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" she squeaked, making Naruto sweatdrop before putting her hands together, "God, please forgive my sinful soul- KYA!"_

_"Asia-chan…" Naruto groaned, heading to her side as she sank to her knees, holding her now throbbing head in pain, "You're now a Devil, so praying to God's gonna give you one hell of a migraine."_

_"Right. I'm a Devil now. I can't face God anymore" Asia moaned as she recovered, "Ouch…"_

_"Do you regret it?" Rias asked._

_Asia shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm very grateful for this second chance you gave me. I'm happy to be going to the same school as Naruto-san and his sisters, no matter what I am!"_

_"I see." Rias nodded, "If that's the case, then it's fine. From today onwards, you'll be working as my servant."_

_"Yes, I'll do by best!"_

_"So, those clothes mean…" Naruto said, pointing to Asia's new outfit._

_"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked, spinning around like a model, showing off her new female Kuoh Academy uniform, albeit with a black sweater vest over her dress shity in place of the usual cape and corset._

_"They suit you." Naruto praised her, "I'm glad you're able transfer to his school."_

_"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias explained, "Though she's be in the same years as Issei…"_

_"Oh boy… __But it's interesting that her father's part of the school's administration…__" Naruto thought as the rest of the Occult Research Club and SIDC came through the door and exchanged morning greetings as Akeno came from the other set of doors, with a cake in hand._

_"Ara ara, you're all here. We'll be having a party to welcome our newest member!" she said with a smile, "It's good to do things like this every once in awhile when everyone's here in the morning, isn't it? Of course, you'll be sticking around, right Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto looked at his sisters, who nodded and smiled, and smiled himself._

_"Now how could I turn away from a good party, eh?" Naruto nodded, "I'm in!"_

_"It's handmade by Buchou! Yay!" Issei cheered, holding it up._

_"It's because we had leftover flour!" Rias snapped, as Naruto used the Force to take the cake away from Issei so it can be cut, while missing Rias's momentary sad expression._

_As the party got started, they failed to notice a strange and creepy dark red and orange bird with blue eyes spying on them._

* * *

**Chapter 07: Time Flows By with New Problems**

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, morning)**

In Naruto's room, Naruko slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and sat up, stretching. After looking at her sleeping twin for a moment, she crawled out of her brother's king-sized bed, and slowly exited the room, heading back to her own. When she arrived, she slipped out of her nightgown, mentally summoning a towel, and went into her own bathroom to shower. As she cleaned herself, her mind wandered back to the events of the aftermath of the final battle with the Fallen Angels.

The morning after the battle, Spiral Corp's Zero Squadron arrived at the battleground that was the church and cleaned up any evidence of the Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling's battle with the Fallen Angels. During the initial sweeping, they found footprints of someone who appeared to be an observer behind a pillar. Upon closer scanning, the energy signature left by the footprints was not human. When sent to the Uzumaki Mansion, Naruhi identified it to be a Devil's energy signature, but not Rias and her peerage, due to the fact that they entered through the front door after Naruto defeated Reynella, and had no reason to hide. Nevertheless, Naruhi kept a sample of the energy to store later to trace the source.

Out of the Three Fallen Stooges of Despair, Kalawarner was the only one to survive as Naruto captured her with Kamui and sent her to his mindscape before sending her to his Tsukuyomi-scape to get the same hospitality Raynare received after their battle. Originally, Naruto and his sisters opted to wipe out the entirely of Reynella's group, until Raynare explained the whole situation to them, and begged them to spare Kalawarner, as she was in the boat as she was.

It appeared that before the incident, Kalawarner was indifferent to Dohnaseek and Mittelt, but absolutely despised Reynella, and couldn't stand her due to the former's disgust after hearing about what she did to become a Fallen Angel. Kalawarner herself became a Fallen Angel after reuniting with an old flame. Unfortunately, that old flame happened to be a Devil in disguise, and tried to kill her, but she retaliated to self-defense. Despite her actions, she was banished from Heaven, but found residence in the Underworld, where she began her days working for the Leader of the Fallen Angels. When Reynella arrived, Kalawrner knew she couldn't be trusted, especially with what she done with her sister afterwards. When Kalawarner caught wind of Reynella's plans and her hold on Raynare, she tried to inform her superiors, but was confronted by Reynella, and after a brief fight, she lost after Reynella's recruits, Dohnaseek and Mittelt blind-sided her, knocking her out and allowing Reynella to work her magic on her.

After Ino and Kyoko confirmed her story after working their own magic on Kalawarner, the indebted Fallen Angel was on her knees, begging for mercy, and swore loyalty to them, joining Raynare as their second slave. Needless to say, Raynare was happy to have her friend beside her to serve Naruto and his sisters and family.

Meanwhile, Asia was currently staying in one of the spare rooms in the old school buildings of the Occult Research Club, preparing herself to attend school with various arrangements being made for her future.

As for the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, well, they're back to doing whatever the heck they do before the start of the whole mess with the Fallen Angels, with one minor difference. Naruko caught wind of Rias' invitation to Naruto to join her group after she joked with Rias about joining her peerage. Naruko herself found it odd that Naruto was taking a long time to decide. Honestly it's a simple yes or no after a few days thinking about it, so Naruko could only wonder what the hell's her twin is doing taking so long to answer. Besides it's not like him.

"_I'll get to the bottom of it later. Maybe I can get him to shed a few of his limiters while I'm at it. Our default is 20 percent after all, and he's running on 10 for some reason…_" Naruko thought as she stepped out of shower, grabbed a towel, and dried her blonde hair.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Trip –innocent of D by Larval Stage Planning)**

* * *

**(SIDC office, Saturday, after school (a/n: in some schools in Japan, kids go to school on Saturday for half-a-day))**

"Check and mate…"

"Ara ara, I lost again…"

Naruto and Akeno were playing a game of chess, in which Naruto just finished systematically destroying Akeno by moving his pieces to force her own pieces to move to different positions to trap her King. Despite that, Akeno was getting better, with the highlight of the match had her taking out his Queen.

"I almost had you there. You truly are unpredictable… When will I ever win against you?" she whined.

"Uh…yeah, I dunno…" Naruto shrugged, "Well you have enough skills to take down even the most seasoned veteran of chess."

"Ara, you really know how to have a girl feel good." Akeno giggled, "By the way, there's another reason I came to you aside from challenging you to chess."

"Are you asking me out for a date, Akeno-chan?" Naruto teased, making her blush.

"I wish… Anyway, Buchou's wondering if you're free tomorrow morning."

"I am. Why?"

"Well, Buchou is planning on taking Issei out for some intensive early morning drills tomorrow, and she was wondering if you could join them."

"Good god in heaven Akeno-chan, there are just so very many ways for me to say this to you: Never; not in a million years; absolutely not; no way, Jose; no chance, Lance; niet; negatory; mm-mm; nuh-uh; oh-oh; and of course my own personal favorite of all time, man falling off of a cliff - "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo! …Pff." Narut ranted, making Akeno sweatdropped as Naruto continued, "Why should I help train the perv anyway?"

"Well, since Issei-san's part of Buchou peerage, she won't tolerate him being weak, and she could learn a thing or two herself from you." Akeno explained.

Naruto grumbled, "Well, since this is a request from a student, I'll accept, just to be there so that the ero-gaki can focus on the training."

"Just as well. While we were fighting the priests, he has gotten distracted by some of the female ones, which was why he was worst for wear that night." Akeno said, making the blonde grumble.

"That ero-baka…" Naruto muttered, "I'm starting to regret suggesting Rias-chan revive him after Kalawarner-chan stabbed him."

"Oh Naruto, that's pretty evil." Akeno said, giggling.

"I have my moments." Naruto replied.

"No doubt. Also, our new member Asia-chan has chosen a place to live. I'm sure you already know where?"

"Heh, I can only guess…"

* * *

**(The next morning)**

"…He's thirty minutes late. What's keeping him?"

Yawning, Naruto turned from the Hyoudou Residence to look at Rias, who had a faraway look on her face, not hearing what he said.

"**Aaaaand we lost her.**" Kiyomi said, laughing.

"_She's been doing that a lot lately._" Naruto muttered, "And I doubt she's fantasizing about me…"

"**How do you know that?**" Arwen asked, "**You're not in her club yet.**"

"_We're in the same class._" Naruto replied, "_She hardly felt the paper ball Naruko threw at her head to get her attention a few days ago. It was pretty funny._"

"**How about you grope her? Just to bring her back to the real world.**" Kiyomi suggested.

"**Or prank her?**" Arwen added.

"_I rather prank the ero-baka for being late._" Naruto said as a window opened on the second floor and said ero-baka stuck his head out.

"B-Buchou! Sempai! Gomen nasai! I'll be right there!" Issei shouted as he retreated back to his room.

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted, then smacked Rias on the back of her head.

"Ow! Hey- oh…" Rias held her head, "How long was I-"

"About a few minutes. Issei's finally awoken up and getting ready. What's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Rias assured him, making him shrug.

"Okay then."

Five minutes later, the three tracksuit-wearing students started the morning training drill with Naruto skating on rollerblades, Rias riding Issei's bike, and Issei himself was jogging ahead of them. Before they did, Naruto equipped Issei with shock collars, equipping them around his neck, biceps, and thighs after getting idea from a TV show from America called Killer Karaoke that was hosted by a jackass daredevil called Steve-O. When asked why by a crying Issei, Naruto answered that it was to keep his head in the game, and every time he gets distracted, Naruto would shock him.

"Hey, pull yourself together Issei!" Rias snapped.

"Hai!" Issei responded, panting as he jogged, "I will become…the Harem King…after all!"

"_You have much of a chance becoming that as Konoha Academia getting their crutches on my family again._" Naruto thought, shaking his head, wondering if he should shock him for that, "_Nah…_"

"Don't grumble! I don't want to see my servants being weak!"

"I'll do my best, Buchou!"

When they arrived at a nearby playground, Naruto sat on a swing, observing the two Devils exercising.

"Listen. Physical strength essentially determines your standing in the Underworld. Especially for you, Issei." Rias lectured, pushing on his back to make his arms reach his feet.

"Got it!" Issei squeaked, but his mind was elsewhere, "_Her breasts! Her breasts! _Ghhaaa!"

Rias jumped back as Issei got zapped, his body jerking around comically.

"Huh, I forgot to tell you that those shock collars also respond to your thoughts. Sorry." Naruto said.

"How cruel…" Issei groaned as he recovered, "Why didn't you warn me?!"

"Just keep your mind out of the gutter, and you'll be fine, gaki. Sorry, Rias-chan."

"No, it's okay. Let's continue."

A while later, Rias had Issei doing multiple push-ups, while she sat on his back to increase the difficulty, much to Naruto's amusement.

"63…64…gak…"

"Do you understand? Given you ability, your power will increase with greater physical strength." Rias lectured.

"Hai! 65…66…Ghaaaa!"

Naruto lifted his thumb off the button of the remote control as Issei fell to the ground on a heap.

"What did I do?" Issei squeaked.

"You were having lecherous thoughts. Your hip movements gave you away!" Rias scolded, scowling at her servant under her.

"But I can't help it!" Issei protested as he got up off the ground on all fours, "You being on me is cranking my animal lust to the max!"

"Oh? If your energy is maxed out, then I guess that means you're improving. Shall we do another 100 of them?" Rias asked with an eerie smiled coupled with an evil aura.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?" Issei wailed.

"You walked right into that one." Naruto sniggered as Kiyomi and Arwen sweatdropped.

After a few hours, Issei was facedown on the ground, unable to move a single muscle. Thanks to Naruto's tips and pointers, Rias evolved into a real slave-driver of a trainer with Issei suffering for it. However, he did managed to keep his perverse nature in check so that Naruto won't shock him again.

"Well, that's all for today." Rias said, stretching a bit, "Let's take him back home."

"Allow me." Naruto said, producing his favorite cross handseal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!**"

Rias looked on in interest as another Naruto popped into existence, put Issei over its shoulders like a sack of potatoes, and walked off, en route to the Hyoudou Residence as the real Naruto looked at the redhead's curious look.

"One of my signature jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It allows me to create multiple copies of myself. One of the best perks of the technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to yours truly once they're dispersed, making it ideal for training."

"I guess that explains why you and your family are so strong, right?" Rias guessed, impressed.

"Yep, since the total amount of experience the user gain is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. While I practically have no limit to creating Shadow Clones, the most I usually make while training is around the hundreds, so you know what that means."

"_By the Four Satans!_" Rias exclaimed in her mind, realizing the implications. With the way Naruto's doing training that could take weeks or months, or even years can be completed in a few hours, "You truly are amazing, Naruto-kun."

"Aww, come on. You're making me blush here." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "But of course, I can use Shadow Clones for more than training as well. They're good for spying and overwhelming the opponent and other stuff, as well as one perk I wish my dear perverted fox vixen kept to herself…"

"**You're welcome, Naru-kun…**" Kiyomi said in a sultry voice, making Naruto grumble mentally.

"L-like wh-what, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, while trying to quell some perverted thoughts that threatened to rise within her as her face started to turn red.

Oh why oh why was she gifted with high intelligence? Not that it's a bad thing.

"Judging by your face changing color, I think you get the idea." Naruto said, grinning as Rias covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Hentai!" she squeaked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I'm not overly honest with my desires like the Three Stooges. I'm just a normal guy with a healthy libido who thinks with _this_ head. Not the other…" Naruto confessed, tapping his forehead with his finger, "Besides, even a refined person can deny it, but we're all perverts in some way. I know you are to, being around Akeno-chan and all. Rumors in the school say that you two have an S&M-type relationship."

By this time, Rias' face became as red as her hair as her stuttering got worse to Naruto's amusement.

"_Ah, it's so fun getting her flustered. Better stop before she starts blowing steam. _Anyway, switching gears here, why don't you come with me and see how your new servant is settling in? C'mon."

Jerking his head to the side, Naruto walked away with Rias following, planning on ways to get her crush back for the embarrassment.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion)**

"I'm back!" Naruto called out as he and Rias entered in through the doorway of the Uzumaki Mansion.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," one of the maids greeted. She has black hair with a dark blue shade that flowed down her back, onyx eyes, a beautiful face with a perfect figure, DD-cup breasts, and wearing a "Dream C Club"-style maid outfit, standard for all the maids in the Uzumaki clan. She is the unfortunate younger twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Satsuki, "And Rias Gremory-san. It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Uchiha-san." Rias greeted back, nodding her head.

"Please! Call me Satsuki. A friend of Naruto-kun is a friend to me." Satsuki said, with Rias nodding.

"Satsuki-chan. How's our newest addition to the family?" Naruto asked.

"I believe she'll fit in well. Kushina-sama's taken quite the shine to her. We're keeping her away from Anko-sensei though. Don't want her to corrupt her this early and bring out the lioness lurking within." Satsuki reported, giggling in the end.

"Put that in a memo and entitle it "No kidding"…" Naruto deadpanned while Rias sweatdropped, wondering if her newest servant will be okay here.

Oh well. Better than putting her in the same house as Issei. Despite the fact that he's now a member of her peerage, she didn't like him that much due to him being part of the most perverted group at Kuoh Academy. He wasn't the kind of person one could rely on…not to mention that he's too obsessed with boobs.

"Kushina-sama's put her just a few doors down from your room on the second floor, Naruto-kun. You can check up on her there. Raynare's with her, and I swear they're bonding like long-lost sisters. Oh, and Rias-san, it's good that you're here, because Kushina-sama want to talk to you." Satsuki added.

"Do you know where I might find her, Satsuki-san?" Rias said politely.

"She's in the back, where you'll find her at the Eternal Cherry Blossom Tree." Satsuki informed the redhead, "I'll take you to her. Oh, and Naruto-kun, Mito-sama want to talk to you, Naruhi-chan, Naruko-chan, and Narumi-chan in the briefing room in an hour. It's a follow-up breifing to the previous mission you all took in Africa when you ran into Desperado's forces." Satsuki added, with Naruto nodding, his mood darkening a bit as he remembered what happened during that time.

A couple weeks ago before Naruto had his life-changing battle with Raynare, Maverick Securities, a private military company allied with Spiral Corporation International, asked them for assistance with protecting Prime Minister N'Mani in Africa, so Spiral Corp deployed Naruhi, Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi to assist their top operative Raiden and his team with the job. All with going well until they were attacked by the rogue PMC Desperado, who were involved in terrorism. While Naruto and his sisters took care of the Metal Gear Rays and Raiden fended off Desperado foot soldiers, their _de facto_ leader codenamed "Sundowner" managed to kidnap and execute the prime minister. After finishing off the last Metal Gear Ray, Naruto and his sisters arrived on a train just in time to save a severely damaged Raiden from Sundowner's comrade, Samuel Rodrigues aka Jetstream Sam, who retreated.

The failure of the mission ate the four older Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings up on the inside, and they vowed to make Desperado pay, especially that war-lovng Sundowner, and make things right.

"Thanks Satsuki-chan. I'll see you two in a few." Naruto said as he made his way up to the third floor.

"This way, Rias-san." Satsuki said, leading Rias out to the back to where the special cherry blossom tree is.

As they walked, they saw Naruna and the Yamanaka twins tending to the vast garden, Tayuya conversing with her ravenette BFF Tsuchi Kin, and Hisana lying down on a glassy hill, looking up at the cloudy sky. When Satsuki and Rias got to the everlasting Cherry Blossom tree, they saw Kushina in a casual outfit sitting on one of the lower branches with a red fifth-generation iPad in hand.

"Kushina-sama," Satsuki called out, getting the redhead's attention, "Naruto-kun's back, and he bought Rias-san, who you wanted to talk to."

"Hello again, Kushina-kaa-san." Rias greeted, bowing her head to her fellow redhead.

"You know its too early to be calling me kaa-san, Rias." Kushina scolded lightly, "Thanks, Satsuki-chan. Now I need you to take Tenten-chan with you and head downtown. Hinata-chan just sent up a red flag because she noticed some agents from Konoha Academia tailing her. Deal with them and pick her up."

"Understood, Kushina-sama…" Satsuki confirmed before disappearing via Blaze Style Shunshin, leaving just the two redhead, Kushina and Rias, the latter shocked at how Satsuki got teleported.

"You can do a lot of things when it comes to chakra. Like her fellow maids and unlike her duck-butt haired idiot brother, she had her chakra naturally unlocked, and it made her strong. She even overcame the Uchiha clan's infamous Curse of Hatred, allowing her to use the purified Shin Sharingan." Kushina explained, "Because of that, she and her mother's under the protection of the Uzumaki Group and Spiral Corp so that the Uchiha Group and Konoha Academia won't get any funny ideas like using them as baby factories to make their own so-called superhuman army. No doubt it's because of that fact that your own family got you out of that school, right?"

"Y-Yes. How did you-?"

"I found an old class picture of my you in my son's class when you both were in grade-level in Konoha Academia." Kushina revealed while motioning for Rias to join her on the branch. Rias accepted and jumped up to the tree branch to sit down next to Kushina. Kushina then showed her the mention photograph on her iPad.

"It's been a while since I saw this." Rias whispered, smiling at the picture with all the kids smiling, with the highlight of the picture being a young Naruto and Naruko smiling with cheesy grins with what appears to be a young Rias next to them, also smiling with them.

"This is taken in your final year at Konoha Academia. There's no way Naruto or Naruko could forget you if you were their friend. …Did you-"

"No, I didn't erase their memories of me. Never!" Rias said loudly, "I wouldn't, because…because-"

"You have a crush on my son, and it's slowly blossoming into love, right?" Kushina guessed.

"…Hai…" Rias nodded, slightly blushing.

"Well, if you want to be part of my sochi's life like before, then I won't stop you. However, you should know that because of Naruto's heritage, he'll have multiple wives, and he already has a good start on that." Kushina said, grinning.

"It's all right. I'm not the only one. My friend Akeno-chan has a crush on him as well. She's the vice-president of the Occult Research Club back at school. She and Naruto-kun always hang out at school during breaks." Rias explained.

"I see._ She must be the fellow chess player Naruto-kun talks about from time to time._" Kushina thought, "Well, you and this Akeno girl better not betray my Naruto-kun, or else…"

"The thought will never even occur." Rias assured her.

"Good. Now, I need to find out my children don't remember you. That red Sharingan can't affect them, and their mental shields were moderate at best until they were enhanced when they went through their ascensions. Something or someone may have slipped something though their mental defenses sometime after you left that cursed school. Can you think of anyone who don't want you and Naruto-kun together?" Kushina asked, with Rias nodding.

"There's maybe one, but he and his family don't have any mages in their family that can pull off a memory block spell since they mostly focused on offensive combat." Rias said.

"Is there something about this guy that I should know about?" Kushina asked, frowning when Rias looked away with a sad look on her face.

"_Oops. Look like I've treaded across a sensitive area, but what with this guy who may not want my sochi and Rias together?_" Kushina wondered, "_And could there be a memory block on him? If so, then it's affecting his sisters too since they share the same mindscape. I better contact Kiyomi-chan and see if she can find that "block" in their memories so that we can get rid of it…_"

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Asia's Room)**

Naruto and Naruko is seen talking animatedly to Asia and Raynare, who's dressed in a lacey black maid outfit, a standard outfit for slaves of the Uzumaki clan. **(a/n: think the maid outfit Kiriha Hariyama wears in the recent hentai OVA Tsun Tsun Maid wa Ero Ero Desu. Simply google it to see a picture of the outfit and imagine Raynare (and Kalawarner) in it)**

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling's Mindscape, Hall of Memories)**

In the corridor where Naruto and Naruko's childhood memories are located, a door is wrapped around in black chains connected to a lock with a symbol that looks like a phoenix.

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, classroom, the next day)**

"My name is Asia Argento. I may still be new to this place, but I'm glad to meet all of you!"

"And my name is Amano Yuuma. I'm also new to this place, and I hope to make friends with you all."

As the two girls bowed, the boys cheered, happy that their class has two beautiful girls joining.

"_Hopefully friends who don't think between their legs…_" Narumi thought, sighing as Motohama started citing their three-sizes with his special ability, "_Hyoudou better keep his buddies in check if they want to live._"

Yes, since Narumi's a second-year student, she's in the same class as the Perverted Trio, sine they're all second-year students as well, much to the redhead's chagrin. Luckily she made with the other girls in class like Katase and Murayama from the Kendo club and Kiriyuu Aika, who has a similar "ability" as Motohama.

"Ne ne, where are you staying?" Matsuda asked, drawing a tickmark from Narumi.

"We're currently staying with the Uzumaki clan at their residence." Asia said with a smile.

"Eh~" some of the boys cried, making Narumi giggle as the other girls gathered around Asia and Raynare in her Amano Yuuma form to converse with them.

"Mou, how come that jerk gets all these chances?!" Matsuda wailed, but was silenced with a kick to the face by Narumi.

"Maybe its because he doesn't think with his other head like most of you boys do you moron!" Narumi snapped before turning to where the girls are and smiled, "_That's good. Looks like they'll get along just fine._"

Narumi was originally worried that her female classmates would be hostile to Asia and Raynare since they live with her and her fellow siblings, but it appears not to be the chance, and their feelings are genuine.

"Narumi, that Yuuma girl looks familiar." Issei said, "Is that-"

"Yes, that's Raynare. Don't get any ideas, Hyoudou." Narumi said, making Issei jump.

"I wasn't thinking anything, I swear!" he protested.

"Months of kicking your ass says otherwise. And while's joining the Occult Research Club, Raynare's joining SIDC, and she thinks of Asia like a little sister, so I would warn your buddies if I were you." she countered, making Issei cry anime tears.

* * *

**(Forest path, late evening)**

Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, Naruna, Hinata, Hisana, Ino, Kyoko, Asia, and Raynare were walking through the forest area, almost at their destination that is the Uzumaki Mansion.

"So, how was your first day at school, Asia-chan?" Naruko asked her fellow blond, "You and Raynare must be exhausted."

"Not at all! Everyone in Narumi's class was nice to me." Asia replied.

"How about you, Raynare-san?" Hinata asked the Fallen Angel ravenette, who groaned.

"While it was a good experience, I just wish that those two meatbags that are Hyoudou's friends didn't badger me while Narumi was not around."

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"No. They were begging me and Asia here to come to some kind of "Gentlemen's Gathering"."

"Gentlemen's Gathering?" Asia asked, confused.

"Just ignore that." Ino said, "It's just a gather of desperate boys exchanging tips on how to get a date with a girl while thinking with their other heads. Don't ask."

"Oh…"

Asia nodded while Raynare snickered.

"So, I heard you had your big debut tonight." Naruto said, "What kind of client did you have?"

"It was someone who wanted me to dress up for a photo shoot." Asia explained, "Koneko went with me as well since it was her usual client."

"Cosplay, huh?" Naruhi smirked as she looked Asia up and down, "I can definitely see that."

"Hai." Asia nodded, "But at first, Issei-san wanted to go in my place since he says I still need to be familiar with this country, but Buchou overruled him and sent him off to a new client."

"No doubt he's experiencing an inferiority complex since you're a Bishop and he's a Pawn." Naruto guessed, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, hai…"

The rest of the trip consisted on guessing what other kinds of clients the other members of the Occult Research Club cater to.

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, P.E. class, the next day)**

Outside, the second-years students were getting ready for their physical education class. The girls were helping each other stretch, but the boys…

"Listen, the bloomers will looks like panties if you concentrate hard enough!"

"I see it, Motohama! I can see it too! The blue bloomers were white before I knew it!"

Unfortunately, their conversation was heard by the enhanced hearing of an irked redhead. Growling, she kicked the soccer balls she's been practicing with and kicked them hard over to the two members of the Perverted Trio; the ball embedding into their faces and knocking them out cold.

"Nice shot, Narumi-sama," Raynare cheered as she finished teaching Asia how to stretch, "Though I'm surprised that you didn't hit Hyoudou Issei…"

"It looks like he has other things on his mind besides our womanly assets for once. And please, drop the -sama when we're in school, okay?" Narumi replied.

"Hai, Narumi-san." Raynare said, correcting herself, making the redhead sigh.

"_Geez. You could have least added –chan…_" she thought.

* * *

**(School Infirmary)**

Naruto was tired. He just finished a stack of paperwork and turned it in to the school administration. He would go to catch a few Zs back in the office, but the infirmary is nearer. Opening the door, he looked around to see the 25-year-old school nurse who's also the advisor to the SIDC. She has brown hair, dark brown eyes, a pretty face, an hourglass figure with E-cup breasts, wearing an open doctor's coat over a black corset and a black miniskirt. She is the cousin of Hyoudou Issei and a Senju Tsunade in the making…the lovely Hyoudou Rei.

"Hey, Rei-sensei. Busy day?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the infirmary.

"Oh, hey, Naruto-kun. Just when I thought I was going to have another boring day, you show up to brighten it." Rei said brightly, turning away from the book she was reading, "Unless of course, you came to sleep, _again_."

"Sorry sweetheart, but it's the former. Next time I come over, I'll be sure to fulfill your every fantasy." Naruto countered as he went over to an empty bed and collapsed onto it.

"Smartass…" Rei whispered, blushing at his innuendo while going over to cover Naruto's bed with the curtain, then went back to read her book, "Still, I wish that you were my cousin instead of my idiot one…maybe more…"

_Two hours later…_

"**Naruto-kun, get up! Didn't you say that you were going to go to your last class for the day? Come on, wake up!**" Yoko shouted, the mindscape shaking and making Naruto snap his eyes open.

"_You're just sore because you didn't get any last night._" he teased her, making her sputter.

He was about to move when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and his hand on something soft and squishy, a feeling he's all too familiar with. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his friend Akeno, clan in her underwear, hugging him from behind. Turning his head back, he saw Rias in the nude, sleeping peacefully as her friend. The only thing that alarmed Naruto was the fact that both their Devil wings were out.

"Livin' the dream." Naruto whispered to himself, smirking, then took his hand off Rias' breats as he gave a huge yawn. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into Rias' crimson ones.

"Afternoon sunshine. There are other beds you know." Naruto said wryly.

"I know." Rias responded, then gave a small yawn, "I was feeling a little languid, so I thought I'd take a little nap. Then I found you and Akeno sleeping here."

"For the record, I was by myself at first when I fell asleep. And your wings are out too." Naruto said, making Rias look behind herself.

"Oh, oops." she giggled as she recalled them back, then turned back to Naruto, "I didn't disturb your sleep, did I?"

"If Akeno-chan didn't wake me up, you sure didn't." Naruto assured her, "But I do have one question… Why are you naked? I'm not injured or anything."

"Sorry. Actually, I can't fall asleep unless I'm in the nude." Rias said as Akeno started stirring behind Naruto, "It's always been like that like me."

"Huh."

"**I like her already. Maybe I should try it.**" Kiyomi said, giggling, while Arwen and Yoko just shook their heads.

* * *

**(Local Park, the next day)**

"Kaa-san, what's that?" a little girl asked, holding her mother's hand.

"Don't look," she sternly replied, as she and her little girl passed a pair of blonde twins who were sitting on a tree.

Naruto and Naruko have seen a lot of things in their 17 years on Earth. Normal things. Dumb things. Brainless things. Crazy things. Awkward things. Even embarrassing things. Hell, they thought the things they saw on their missions take the cake, like that awesome gun-like scabbard that cyborg ninja had when he fought their ally Raiden. But they forgot one thing…

They live in their home country of Japan.

Which is why they're looking on dumbfounded at a scene that reminded them of one of the shows in Narumi's favorite series, Super Sentai. More specifically Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. There were black flags with a white circle on them, and a huge white banner with black lines and a circle. Standing in front of the banner was someone dressed from head to toe in samurai armor, and next to the individual was Rias and Issei.

"Hey Naruto-nii, what the hell is going on here?" Naruko asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Your guess in as good as mine." Naruto groaned, "I don't see any cameras around, so I doubt they're filming a scene. If I had to take a wild guess, I think its Rias-chan and ero-gaki helping that chick in the armor."

Naruko blinked, "That's a girl in that armor? That mask she's using says otherwise."

"Trust me, I see curly hair coming from the back of her helmet. That's a girl."

Just then, Issei gave a shout and pointed ahead, making the twins turn to look at what he was pointing at. What they saw made them rub their eyes to make sure they're seeing right, as a man donned in silver knight armor and an arrow stuck in his helmet made his way towards the samurai and the Devils.

"Well, this is…interesting…" Naruto muttered, while his twin sweatdropped as they focused their ears to hear what going on as tree leaves scattered throughout the scene, making it more dramatic.

"I have read your letter. It was a wonderful message!" the man in the silver armor praised.

"Eh?" the girl in the samurai armor squeaked.

"I'm amazed you caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow and what a latter it was!"

"Oh no, all I was thinking was how to get it to you, Horii-kun!"

"This can't be…a confession?!" Naruko cried, her eyes widening.

"Though sending a love letter via arrow like in the old days is a nice touch. Beats stuffing it in a locker." Naruto pointed out as they saw Horii walk towards the girl in samurai armor.

"I-I want to go out with you if you don't mind." Horii said, grabbing the armor-clad girl's hands gently.

"Ho-Horii-kun! I'm so happy!" the girl said happily.

"Susan!" Horii cried, embracing her, "Your armor is wonderful."

"Wow, you armor is also so hard and sturdy!" Susan praised her new lover.

"And here I thought I saw it all." Naruko said, shaking her head.

"I do have to admit that that little scene was entertaining." Naruto said, "The world we live in can be such an interesting place."

"I second that." Naruko agreed as they hopped off the tree and walked off, happy that everything turned out okay despite the unique of the scene, "No doubt if you join the club that you'll get some interesting clients like that. What say you?"

"Still on the shelf about it. Considering everything that's happened in the past week, I really haven't thought much on her offer."

"But it's been days since the Fallen Angel incident. What's keeping you?" Naruko asked, only to receive a shrug from Naruto, much to her confusion.

* * *

**(Occult Research Club, later that day after school)**

"So, you both were there for that?" Rias asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Devil contacts are weird…" Naruto said, nodding.

"Maybe its just ero-gaki's…" Naruko piped up, making Issei facefault.

"So, is that them?" Naruhi asked, as she and Narumi looked over Rias' shoulder to see a picture of the armored couple in the park, "Naruto's right…that is weird."

"They look like the perfect couple." Narumi said, making Naruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Ne…Naruto-kun…"

"Hai?"

"How does it feel being in a romantic relationship with the girls you love?" Rias asked.

"Well…it's like being with family and friends on an affectionate level. It actually makes me feel…really happy that I'm loved since the girls want to share their lives with me." Naruto answered, "_Man, I'm so bad at stuff like this!_"

"**Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Keeping it short and sweet is better than a complex answer.**" Kiyomi assured him.

"_Otouto/Naruto-nii/Onii-chan…_" Naruhi, Naruko, Narumi, and Naruna thought, happy that their brother of them and their loved ones that way.

"Happy, huh?" Rias whispered to herself.

"Also, you should never go out with someone who doesn't feel the same way." Naruto added, his mind wandering back to a certain pink haired girl who was originally Naruto-friend's after he saved her from buddies, but only to suddenly flip the other cheek and turn on him, and instead go after a certain joke of a duck-butt haired runt, "Take it from experience."

"I see. Thank you. I appreciate the answer." Rias said, bowing slightly.

"Keh, don't get a talk-show about love, Naruto-nii." Naruko said, giggling.

"Hey, I answered the best I could!" Naruto said, pouting, making his sisters and Rias laugh.

"By the way, Issei," Rias said, turning her attention to her down Pawn, "Didn't you want to talk about something?"

At last, Issei was suddenly back on his feet, "Oh, right! _I almost forgot! Now's the time for her part of the deal! Beside, its not like SIDC will stop since she made that promise. _ It's about the promise we made last time!"

"Promise?" Rias said, looking confused, "Did we ever make a promise?"

"Um… about your bo-boobs!" he responded, making the older Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings raised their eyebrows.

"I know. You don't need to be so serious about it." Rias said simply, surprising her perverted servant, "All right, until I've counted to five…my breasts are all yours.

"Eh~?!"

"_But little do you know…_"

As Issei started panicking, Rias started counting, while Naruto and his sister inwardly smirked.

"…_that the joke is on you!_"

After Issei's recent failure of getting a contact with a client, Rias stuck him with a deal: if he successfully manages to get a contract from his next client, when she would allow him to touch her breasts, as the ultimatum would get Issei to work harder into getting a contract, and to make sure that he does, she tagged along with him to his next client, Susan. However, Rias had no intention on letting the foolish pervert touch her female assets, and went to SIDC to explain what she was doing, and they were all to happy to help out since the member of the Perverted Trio's been a thorn in their side in the past, so they had no problem sticking it to him.

"Ichi (One)…"

"That's too sudden!" Issei protested, but his complaint fell on deaf ears.

"Nii (Two)…"

"_Don't tell me he's actually thinking about how to do it?_" Naruto thought, "_Pathetic…_"

"San (Three)…"

"_What a stupid, perverted smile he has,_" Narumi thought, as Issei moved his fingers left to right.

"Shi (Four)…"

"_Looks like he's finally going for it,_" Naruko smirked as Issei leapt towards Rias while looking over to her older sister, who just finished one-handed handseals behind her back, "_Unfortunately for him…_"

"_**Mokuton (Wood Style)**__…_" Naruhi thought, as small, square wood piece popped out in front of Issei's feet, tripping him up and making him landing facefirst onto the floor. At the same time while Naruhi withdrew it, leaving behind no evidence as the door to the club opened.

"Oh, Naruto-san-tachi, you're here already?" Asia asked as he came in.

"Sorry we're late." Yumi said, coming in as well, with Koneko and Akeno right behind her.

"Hello!" Koneko greeted.

"Hey guys. You just missed the festivities." Naruto said, pointing to the downed Issei and sniggering.

"Go (Five)… All right, that's it! Too bad, Issei." Rias said apologetically in a slightly mocking way, "Maybe next time… _As if…_"

"Ara ara, what happen, Issei?" Akeno asked, with Issei's form twitching on the floor.

"No way!" he wailed.

"I say that went well." Naruto said, "Now then, me and my sisters will take our leave."

After exchanging goodbyes, the siblings went to go pick up Raynare and head home. But on the way, they did not notice a strange bird flying overhead, looking at them.

* * *

**(a/n: I had plans on ending the chapter right here, but I want the filler stuff out of the way so that I can get to the juicy parts in the next few chapters)**

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mindscape, Castle Roof, a few days later)**

"**What is wrong…me?**"

Naruto frowned as he turned around to find a looming figure wearing a dark silver helmet, a crimson trenchcoat, metal boots, and a one-handed Zweihander strapped to his back.

"Menma-Izanagi." Naruto said, acknowledging his initial Persona associated with The Fool tarot card.

"**I ask again. What is wrong, me?**"

"Why do you ask?"

"**You are not acting like you normally do.**"

"What do you mean? I always act like myself and you know it."

"**Do not fool yourself. I know what is troubling you since I am you, and its affecting the way you fight.**"

"I still win."

"**But how long will that trend continue, me? How long can you continue until those close to you…suffer?**"

Naruto's eyes widened as Menma-Izanagi's body started fading slightly, "Menma-Izanagi, your body…!"

"**There is nothing to fear, me. Open your eyes!**"

* * *

**(Naruto's Bedroom, 3:00am)**

The force of Menma-Izanagi's shouting threw Naruto out of the mindscape, making his eyes snap open. Sitting up, he notices Satsuki lying next to him, fast asleep.

"_**How long can you continue until those close to you…suffer?**_"

Summoning a Shadow Clone and substituting it with himself so that Satsuki won't be rudely awakened, Nauto went to his personal bathroom. Pouring a cup of water, he downed it and looked himself in the mirror, scowling at himself.

"_**There is nothing to fear, me. Open your eyes!**_"

"_Dammit…I know I shouldn't be acting like this. During that fight with Freed and my first encounter with Reynella, I shouldn't have taken those hits they managed to dish out. What the hell's wrong with me?_"

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, Girl's Locker Room, later in the afternoon)**

"Koneko-chan. It looks like you're growing a bit."

"You…you think so?"

In the girl's locker room, Naruna, in her 15-year-old form, is with her class who were all changing into their gym uniform. Just now, she was complimenting Koneko's growing chest, which has slightly swelled a bit. As she stripped naked out of her school uniform to change herself, her ears twitched as she suddenly heard the faintest sounds of what sounded like perverted giggling. Narrowing her eyes, she sniffed the air, and was irked to find a few scents that were NOT female. Even worse, she recognized their scents.

"_Onii-sama and onee-sama were right. Stupidity can't be cured._"

"Naruna-san? What's wrong, Naruna-san?"

Naruna turned over to see Koneko looking at her with concern. Discreetly, Naruna jabbed her thumb towards the locker where the scents are coming from. Glancing at said locker, Koneko nodded at the half-blonde half-redhead as they both put on their shirts and bloomers. Then they went to the offending locker, and Koneko violently punched it, created a fist-sized dent.

"Th-This small fist! It can't be!" said a voice from within, a voice both Naruna and Koneko know all too well, making the latter punch the locker again with her other fist, destroying the locker door as two of the Perverted Trio, Matsuda and Motohama, who were out of it due to the force of Koneko's punches, fell out of it and revealed their comrade-in-arms Issei, who was backed into the corner of the locker.

"Matsuda! Motohama!" Issei cried before looking face-to-face with Naruna and Koneko, who both looking at him with neutral expressions, "H-Hey, Koneko-chan, Naruna-chan. Fancy meeting you two here."

Unfortunately for him, the young descendent of Sparda and Rias' Rook were in no mood for niceties. While Naruna knew about Issei from her sibling's talking about school life at Kuoh Academy, Koneko, being the usual unwanted target of the Perverted Trio's attics, held her fellow peerage member in complete and total distain.

"…You are the worst." Koneko said in her trademark monotone voice as she cracked her knuckles.

"Save this to your neural memory." Naruna said in a deadpanned voice, with electricity flowing through her hand.

The next few minutes consisted of girly screams of extreme pain coming from the girl's locker room.

* * *

**(Occult Research Club, some time later)**

"Mou, that Issei…" Rias groaned, put her hand on her face, "Why must he always get into situations like that?"

A beat-up Issei had come into the club looking for Asia, who was there at the time, but she was under orders from Naruna herself not to heal Issei in any way from the beating he got from her and Koneko. Instead, Asia warned Issei that SIDC were looking for him for what he did, causing him to dash out of the club in fear, and instead ran into Naruhi, who just captured his two friends.

You can imagine what happened next.

"Despite all the good remarks his clients made about him, he's still the same annoying pervert before his "death"…" Akeno commented, "Which is why he's only good for cannon-foddler, like Naruto-kun said. He is a glutton for punishment after all."

She still hasn't forgiven Issei and his two buddies for attempting to steal her underwear from her locker in the Girl's Changing Room, and probably never will. Ever.

"…"

"What's on your mind, Buchou? Is it Naruto-kun?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Saa, but I have the same look when thinking about him as well."

"…You really like him a lot, do you?"

"Hai, just as much as you. But Buchou, considering the current circumstances-"

"Akeno. Even if I'm with _that man_…even if he claims my body, my heart will forever belong to Naruto-kun. It has then, it has now, and it will be forever."

"…Hai, Buchou. _Spoken like a girl truly after Naruto's heart, like me… _Then, please excuse me."

"All right. Good work today."

After Akeno left the room, Rias got up from her desk to look out the window, her mind wrapped in her thoughts. Then she was snapped out of it by a sudden glow behind her that is a silver colored version of the Gremory family seal, making Rias' eyes narrow in anger.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion, Basement, Animus Room, evening)**

"Otouto, are you okay?"

"My head's buzzing but I think I'm fine…"

In the basement, Naruto sat up in the easy chair he was in that was connected to the three-dimension virtual reality machine that is the Animus, taken from the now defunct Abstergo Industries and upgraded by Spiral Corp that allows the user experience one of their ancestor's life, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"My movements in there felt slow and glitchy, and there were some points that I nearly got desynchronized, twice!" Naruto said, "Is there something wrong with-"

Naruhi shook her hand, "Nope. The system's fine because we've checked it this morning. Even I used it and it was working perfectly, which is why I'm asking if _you're_ okay, because last time you were on this, you were fine, and this time for some reason your synchronization levels were fluctuating."

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong, Naruhi-nee. But maybe a nap will help clear my head so I can understand just what the hell happened."

As Naruto left, Naruhi looked back at the screen where a scan she started finished, and the results were less than encouraging.

"Naruto's so gonna hear it from me if I come out of the Animus and it responds to me just fine." she growled as she set up a session in the Animus for herself on the computer.

* * *

**(Naruto's Bedroom, some time later)**

Naruto sat cross-legged on his massive bed, eyes closed while frowning in concentration as he meditated. Lately, he started to notice that something was wrong with him, and with Naruhi vaguely pointing it out and fuzzy synchronization levels from the Animus, Naruto went into his shared mindscape in astral form to investigate. Activating Sage Mode, he focused on sensing anything out of the ordinary in the mindscape, and sensed something faint that doesn't belong. Tracing it, he was then less than thrilled to find the source coming from the Hall of Memories in the Castle Sector. But what really alarmed Naruto was that the source had branched out in vines throughout the mindscape.

"_If this has anything to do with my concerns, I'll gonna be so pissed, and more so at Kiyomi, Yoko, and Arwen for not noticing._"

But before he could do anything else or alert the beings in his personal mindscape, a sudden spike of magical energy in the real world interrupted him, making his astral form disappear and knocking him out of his meditation. Whipping out Blue Rose, he pointed it at the source, a glowing red magic circle with the seal belonging to the Gremory clan. Upon seeing it, Naruto put the double-barreled gun away and hopped off his bed as the form of Rias Gremory took shape. As the light died down and the magic circle disappeared from the ground, Naruto noticed the distraught look on her face.

"Rias-chan…judging by the look on your face, I doubt you've come by for a pop call." Naruto said as Rias walked towards him, "What's the matter?"

"Naruto…kun…" she whispered, before wrapping her arms around her crush.

"_Okay…something is wrong!_" Naruto thought as he felt the redhead trembling as she hugged him, "Um, Rias-chan-"

"Please…Please sleep with me!"

"…You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Naruto said, as that phase has two meanings, and he was hoping it was the abstinence meaning.

Wait, why did he think that?

"My…virginity! Please take my virginity right now! This is urgent!" she cried, shocking Naruto as she stepped back and begin undressing herself out of her school uniform.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec!" Naruto shouted, trying to stop Rias from exposing herself in front of him.

First she suddenly shows up without a warning with her face in turmoil, hugs him as if she was vulnerable, and out of the blue, begs him to have sex with him and take her virginity while undressing herself in the process? Yep, something is definitely wrong!

"Am I not good enough, Naruto-kun?"

"…"

Blatantly ignoring the tightening feeling in his pants, Naruto quickly shot a black web-ball at Rias just as she unstrapping her bra, bounding her hands together.

"Rias-chan, while sleeping with you is appealing, I prefer to do it after a date or something, and barging into my room in the state you're in kills the mood! You're going to tell me what the hell is doing on, and you're going to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Naruto said firmly, "So spill!"

"Naruto-kun, please! You're the only one who can help me! I've considered all other options, but this is the only way-! If something like this is done then there's no turning back and there's nothing they can say. Among those close to me, there's no one other than you who could do it with me, and that damn perverted boy Issei would be no good at all! Beside, _he_ won't be able to complain once we've sealed the deal- Eep!" Rias squeaked as Naruto put his hands on her shoulder, "Ah, wait! It's my first time so I'm still inexperience at this, so please-!"

""He won't be able to complain once we've sealed the deal"? Rias, who's after you that making you act like this? All you need to do is to tell me so that I can do everything in my power to stop it. It's not because of my duty as the Boss of SIDC, but it's we're friends, and friends are there for each other. Whoever his guy is, I won't let him have his way with you!" Naruto declared as he hugged her close.

"Naruto-kun…!" Rias cried, resting her head on his crest, but before she could say more…

"You think by doing this sort of thing that the engagement would be broken?"

The voice alarmed Naruto as he summoned Blue Rose again as a silver magic circle with the Gremory clan seal appeared on the floor of Naruto's room, its light drawing Naruto and Rias' attention, and the latter sighing in defeat when she saw it.

"So close… Looks like we were a tad too late." Rias whispered, looking at Naruto with sorrowful eyes before using her Power of Destruction to destroy the black webbing binding her hands as a figure materialized from the magic circle.

The individual is a beautiful woman who's five foot nine inches and in her early twenties, with silver hair flowing all the way down to her back and features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids, matching eyes, DD-cup breasts, and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head and red lipstick.

"Don't interfere! If I don't do this, then otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen to me, right Grayfia?"

"With such a commoner of lowly birth… Master and Sirzechs-sama will be crestfallen." the silver-haired woman named Grayfia said, looking at the bare-naked Rias.

"_Commoner of low birth?!_" Naruto thought, outraged and steaming as Rias faced the silver-haired woman and glared at her.

"My body and my chastity belongs to me. What's wrong with giving it to the person I loved all my life?" Rias asked coolly, "Also, I won't let anyone dare call my precious person a commoner of lowly birth. Not even you, my onii-sama's Queen."

"Rias-chan…"

Grayfia looked at her before she started to pick Rias' clothes off the floor.

"Regardless, this is hardly acceptable behavior for you, the heiress apparent of the Gremory clan, especially now of all times. Please take care of yourself." Grayfia chided her, put Rias' school shirt on her before turning to Naruto and bowed slightly, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, young man. I am the servant of the Gremory Houehold, Grayfia. Please forgive the insult I've made earlier."

"Um…sure, Grayfia-san…" Naruto said, turning Grayfia's bow, while still a bit irked, "_Wow, she even looks like one of the Touhou A.I.s Spiral Corp has… I believe her name was Izayoi Sakura. Even so…_"

"Grayfia, did you come here by your own will, otou-sama's will, or is it by onii-sama's will?"

"All of the above?" Grayfia answered.

"I see… You, who are onii-sama's Queen personally came to the Human World with just that. I understand. Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. Let forget this ever happened." Rias said sadly.

"…Yeah, I agree. Let's forget this embarrassing moment of weakness…" Naruto said in a discreet, sarcastic way, before suddenly exploding, "LIKE HELL I'M GONNA DO THAT, BAKA!"

"But Naruto-kun-!"

"BUT NOTHING! You're in an engagement that you don't want to be in! Why am I hearing about this just now? I could've helped you!" Naruto snapped, "Hell, I can still help you! Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but there's nothing I can do about what happening! I have no influence over the engagement since my father and onii-sama are involved!" Rias protested, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but it's out of my hands!"

Naruto would've said more, but his retort was interrupted by a surprised Grayfia

"Naruto? Then he is _that_ person?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I'm Rias-chan's classmate and friend and the leader of Kuoh Academy's Special Investigation and Disciplinary Committee. I'm also the holder of the Red Emperor Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear; and the descendent of The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, along with many other powerful beings, if you care to know." Naruto introduced himself as he summoned his Boosted Gear and Devil Bringer to prove his claims.

"The one who he and his sisters are classified as Mazoku Hanyou-Dhampir Nephilim-Demigods." Grayfia nodded in understanding, "It seems I really spoke out of place when I called you a commoner of lowly birth when it's completely the opposite. Once again, I apologize, Naruto-san. In my defense, I was merely teleporting to where ojou-sama was without knowing her location."

"Water under the bridge." Naruto mumbled, his annoyance dying a bit, "But that's beside the point-"

"Let's talk at my place. We can have our discussion there. Do you mind if Akeno comes with us?" Rias asked Grayfia.

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It is expected of upper-class Devils to have their queen's be at their side at all times." Grayfia replied, with Rias nodding in confirmation and turned back to Naruto.

"Sorry for bothering you, Naruto-kun…"

"No problem, but at least let me help you." Naruto offered, but Rias shook her head.

"Let's just call it quits for tonight." she said, kissing Naruto on his cheek before walking to the magic circle next to Grayfia, "I'll head back first, Grayfia. See you at school, Naruto-kun…"

Stepping into her magic circle, she disappeared, but Naruto caught a glimpse of her face as she left.

She was crying. She was crying because of what awaited her in the future, and there's nothing that can be done to stop it.

And it was pissing him off something fierce.

"Ojou-sama talked about you a lot, ever since she met you as a child. She always talk about how you're the one for her, despite competition with the other girls for your affection." Grayfia said, with Naruto frowning at what she said.

"What'd you mean? The first time I've met Rias was a few weeks ago. I've never met her when we were kids." Naruto said, now making Grayfia frown herself.

"Impossible. Didn't you and ojou-sama attend the same school, Konoha Academia, in the past?" Grayfia asked, as an unnatural light flashed for a moment in Naruto's eyes.

"Rias went to Konoha Academia…with me?" Naruto asked shocked, "Ow!"

He suddenly grunted in pain as he held his head, his brain starting to throb in his skull. In his mindscape, everything started to shake, waking the tenants up.

"**What the? What going on?!**" Kiyomi cried.

"**I don't know, but I'm going to find out!**" Arwen shouted as she took to the air to look for the source.

Meanwhile outside, Grayfia was alarmed at what's happening and examined Naruto closely, putting her hands on his head.

"_This… this is…_" she thought as Naruto started to recover.

"Oh man, what happened?" he asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Grayfia asked, concerned.

"I do remember seeing Rias crying as she left, but after that is just a blank." Naruto said, shaking his head, "But something tells me you can fill it in…"

"_Those symptoms. It's more than a memory block…_" Grayfia thought, scowling, "_Someone doesn't want Rias-sama and Naruto-san together. It's not the Phenex clan, as they possess mostly offensive magic, and they barely have any mages with spells concerning memories, so who…?_"

"Grayfia-san?"

"Naruto-san. Please help ojou-sama whenever you can. She'll need you now, more than ever. We shall meet again."

As Grayfia started to teleport out, the door to Naruto's room opened, and in came Naruhi, Naruko, Narumi, and Naruna. Before they could stop her, Grayfia already disappeared.

"Otouto, who the hell was that?" Naruhi asked, pointing at the spot where Grayfia was.

"Just a maid of Rias' family. That's all." Naruto responded, then noticed that Naruko and Narumi were holding their heads, "Naruko, Narumi, are you-?"

"We're fine, it's just a killer headache. Since it came on so suddenly and hit us both at the same time, we were worried about you and came to check on you. What happened?" Naruko asked.

"…I'll explain in the morning." Naruto said flatly as he collapsed on his bed and immediately fell asleep, dwelling on what happened between him, Rias, and Grayfia.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, afternoon)**

"Rias-chan is in an engagement with someone who she don't want to be with?" Naruko asked, horrified, "Am I hearing that right?"

"Yep. She wanted to have sex with me so that she could try to break it off, but she got caught by Grayfia, the one you saw leaving my room." Naruto said.

In the morning, the girls went to school in the morning, but Naruto stayed behind and slept well into the afternoon. After having a quick lunch, he made a beeline to the SIDC Office at Kuoh Academy, where his sisters were waiting with questions.

"We've got to do something!" Naruko said in an urgent tone.

"What can we do?" Naruna asked, "It sounds way out of our hands!"

"That's the beauty of SIDC. We can help students from problems _outside_ Kuoh Academy." Naruto said, "First, we need to get the full story behind this engagement, and see what kind of guy Rias-chan's family wants her to marry."

"Obviously its no one here at Kuoh. If I remember correctly, Rias-san is a High-Class Pureblood Devil, so you know what that mean." Narumi said with a groan, with her siblings understanding.

"Pureblood, huh? This is gonna be a problem. No doubt this is an internal affair with the Gremory clan and the other clan. Naruna-chan's right, this may be out of our hands." Naruhi said, gritting her teeth.

"And since when has something like that stop us?" Naruto asked with a smirk, with Naruhi smiled.

"Definitely not." Naruhi agreed, shaking her head, "Let's head to the Occult Research Club. Otouto, maybe you can bargain with Akeno. If you win a chess match, then she spills everything she knows."

"Or I can simply ask her in private while you girls keep Rias-chan busy." Naruto suggested.

"I like that plan better! We can tell Rias-chan cool stories with onii-chan as the star!" Narua piped up excitedly.

"Mmm. That'll work." Naruhi agreed.

"Well, let's go then." Naruto said as they moved towards the door.

When they got to the door, their senses suddenly picked up a powerful, malevolent wave of energy, putting them all on edge.

"What the? An attack?!" Naruko asked, looking around.

"It's coming from the direction of the Occult Research Club!" Naruto said, "Let's move!"

Within minutes the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings arrived at the old school building where the club. Due to the unfriendly malevolent power they were feeling, they each took out a copy of Blue Rose, their S.W.A.T. training now taking over as they entered the building and went up upstairs and up to the door where they heard voices on the other side of the door where the clubroom is.

"Raiser, I swear I'll blast you away!"

"I'm looking forward to it, my lovely Rias. We'll meet again for the game then."

The, the siblings felt immense heat from behind the door.

"Feels like they're leaving. Let's go!"

Knocking open the door, the five Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings swarmed in, guns drawn and pointing at the circle of fire that then made them shield their faces as an evil and arrogant sounding laugh came from the fire.

"This fire…it's hotter than a phoenix's flame!" Naruko exclaimed, wincing from the heat.

"Definitely not Inari-san coming to visit!" Naruto added.

When the fire died down, the brother and sisters put away their guns and finally had a clear view of the room, seeing an upset Rias standing next to the stoic Grayfia, the Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi looking tense, Asia looking scared, and Issei knocked out on the floor.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Looks like we've missed the party, Rias-chan."

Unknown to everyone in the room, behind Rias' desk, was a little redhead girl who witness everything before Naruto ad his sisters came in.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**Note:** The next two chapters (8 and 9) takes place during the events of the Occult Research Club's training trip and the Rias vs. Raiser Rating Game.

**Next time – **_**Chapter 08: Awakening of the True Descendent**_

_-Time to see what the problem is with Naruto, so it can get beaten out of him, and allow him to be the true badass he was meant to be. Will he and Naruko finally remember Rias in the process?_

**Naruto:** Ore, tsuini sanjou (I've finally arrived)!

**Naruko:** About damn time, Naruto-nii!

**Ddraig:** I second that, aibou!

_**-Upcoming Chapters**_

**Chapter 09: An Iron Scale Mail Creation**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Crashers I – Fatale Fury**

**Chapter 11: Wedding Crashers II – Naruto vs. Raiser**

**Chapter 12: Picking Up Where They Left Off**

**Then a Three-Chapter Filler Arc, followed by the Excalibur arc**

**Updated Harem:** Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Yumi Kiba (FemKiba), Raynare (slave), Kalawarner (slave), Rei Hyoudou (OC), Ravel Phenex, Xenovia, Irina Shido, Kiyome Abe, Kuroka (slave), Rossweisse, Le Fay Pendragon, Ophis, Jeanne (slave(?), PENDING), Tiamat (PENDING), the Uzumaki ladies of course; as well as other females from the Naruto universe. For list, see profile in the series' section.

* * *

**Released: Friday, May 17, 2013**


	8. Awakening of the True Descendent

**Author's Notes: **I pretty much rushed with this chapter, but I think it came out good (at least I hope). I would've had this out earlier, but the modem went out, and I had to wait for it to get replaced. Anywho, enjoy and review!

**-Review Responses**

**fairy tail's storm king – Yes, he's got Angel's blood which lets him use Light Style and Holy Style moves.**

**Markus-Antonius – I'm not dragging it out anymore lol.**

**RasenShuriken92 – Sorry, but that's not their time-traveling daughter, though you have given me a great idea. Thanks!**

**dad90 – Considering Naruto's the main character in this story and not Issei, you can be sure he'll be PWNED. However, Naruto and his sisters will not be participating in the Rias vs. Raiser Rating Game.**

**Raidentensho – Archer's theme? Okay then. And since I've read that Devils can have multiple familiar, I may make the lightning bull thing happen. And sorry, I already planned how the wedding will be crashed.**

**Hakuyukou79 – Stick around for the next chapter to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

_"What the? An attack?!" Naruko asked, looking around._

_"It's coming from the direction of the Occult Research Club!" Naruto said, "Let's move!"_

_Within minutes the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings arrived at the old school building where the club. Due to the unfriendly malevolent power they were feeling, they each took out a copy of Blue Rose, their S.W.A.T. training now taking over as they entered the building and went up upstairs and up to the door where they heard voices on the other side of the door where the clubroom is._

_"Raiser, I swear I'll blast you away!"_

_"I'm looking forward to it, my lovely Rias. We'll meet again for the game then."_

_The, the siblings felt immense heat from behind the door._

_"Feels like they're leaving. Let's go!"_

_Knocking open the door, the five Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings swarmed in, guns drawn and pointing at the circle of fire that then made them shield their faces as an evil and arrogant sounding laugh came from the fire._

_"This fire…it's hotter than a phoenix's flame!" Naruko exclaimed, wincing from the heat._

_"Definitely not Inari-san coming to visit!" Naruto added._

_When the fire died down, the brother and sisters put away their guns and finally had a clear view of the room, seeing an upset Rias standing next to the stoic Grayfia, the Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi looking tense, Asia looking scared, and Issei knocked out on the floor._

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_"Looks like we've missed the party, Rias-chan."_

_Unknown to everyone in the room, behind Rias' desk, was a little redhead girl who witnessed everything before Naruto and his sisters came in._

* * *

**Chapter 08 – Awakening of the True Descendent**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Just as expected."

"Hai."

"How typical of her."

"Her chances of winning are…"

"Yes, pretty much nonexistent."

"You knew that, but you still…"

"I merely gave her a choice. Rias made the decision herself, as heiress apparent of the Gremory household."

"Yes. There's one other thing you should know."

"Mmm?"

* * *

**(Uzu Island, Bijuu Temple)**

Uzu Island, full name: Uzushiogakure no Shima (Island Hidden by Whirling Tides); home of Spiral Corp, aka Spiral Corporation International, a huge conglomerate that branches off in various fields run by the Uzumaki Group controlled by the Uzumaki Clan with the Clan Head, Uzumaki Mito as the Founder, President, and CEO (Chief Executive Officer); and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina as the COO (Chief Operating Officer). The corporation's most notable alliances include Stark Industries, Wayne Enterprises, DOATEC, Maverick Securities, World Wrestling Entertainment, and many others.

Located on a large, fortified private island a few miles away from the mainland, its one of top, most safest places in the world. The island was in isolated in terms of land and energy, and self-sustainable in terms of food, water, and energy, with the latter generated thanks to solar panels and windmills, and as an emergency back-up; an Arc Reactor from the corporation's partner, Stark Industries. It is more secure than the United States of America, and the security is tighter than Fort Knox itself due to its advanced technology, with massive football stadium walls as high as the walls of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo along the border of the island that's made of the currently most strongest metal alloy there is, Adamantium. Furthermore, the surrounding water is guarded by the shy Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Turtle) named Isobu, who's the only one who can control the whirlpools around the islands so that ships can safely pass to and fro, and keep unwanted one out.

The only way on the island by foot or vehicle is a bridge that rises up from the water that connects to the mainland. Planes and helicopters can fly in inside the walls and land on the landing strip inside, and ships can dock at the harbors located outside the wall. From the latter, they're four large gates in each cardinal direction that can only be accessed from the harbors. In the heart of the island is five tall floor skyscraper towers that is the main headquarters of Spiral Corporation International with the middle tower having 88 floors while the surrounding towers have 101 floors. Around the main towers were various buildings with different purposes, like a private military base, training areas, apartments for employees and other tenants, an airstrip for landing planes, a shopping mall, a couple hospitals, etc; in other words, places that a city would usually have.

On the edge of the northern section that contains a forest area, lies the Falls of Truth, a special waterfall that becomes a mirror, which reflects one's true self. It is the entrance to the Tailed Beast Temple, which can only be accessed by subjugating and accepting your Shadow that is an exaggerated reflection of your true self, gaining an Arcana and possibly giving birth to a Persona.

Inside the temple, Naruto, dressed in his usual battle outfit, minus the red trenchcoat, was currently battling against his sisters, Naruko and Naruhi, the two also in their usual battle outfits. Naruto, currently wielding the Fusion Sword **(a/n: yes, Cloud's sword from Advent Children)**, blocked Naruko's overhead strike with her Heavenly Sword and sent her flying behind him with the flat of his blade, and ducked to avoid Naruhi's sideswipe attack with her Etro's Gunblade and countered with a **Streak**, sending her skidding back on her feet.

Switching to Gun Mode, Naruhi fired at Naruto who blocked her shots but one gazed his cheeks, drawing blood. Naruhi then jumped high in the air, as Naruko used **Trick** to suddenly appear in front of Naruto and hit him twice with a punch and an uppercut, sending him towards Naruhi, who slashed at him twice, successfully disarming him.

"**KOGAHAZAN AGITO!**" the two sisters cried as Naruko jumped towards her twin with her energy-filled fist cocked back and Naruhi flying toward her little brother with her Gunblade pointing at him.

"Oh…shit…" Naruto groaned as he prepared to summon his Boosted Gear in an attempt to counter.

**(Flashback, prior to the fight)**

After the incident in the Occult Research Club, the five core members of Kuoh Academy's SIDC were unsuccessful in getting Rias to open up as to what happened before they arrived, and even less so when the redhead gave a strict order not to blab, so getting Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, and even Issei and Asia to talk was a mute point, especially since the latter's going on some kind of "training camp" with her fellow club members, so she won't be seen for ten days. So they attempted to investigate on their own, but without any leads or clues besides those flames hotter than a phoenix fire that appeared in the clubroom, they're stuck at a dead end. But for now, that's the least of their worries, for Naruko, Naruhi, Narumi, and Naruna that is.

Their current concerns, is the strange but well hidden behavior coming from their beloved brother, Naruto.

Originally he was fine, even acting like this normal self during the mission in Africa where they fought Desperado's forces. But after Naruto's ascension, he started to change a bit, even though he didn't show it, but the vibes rolling off him did.

During their investigation however, the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings were recalled back to Uzu Island for a few upcoming missions to prepare for. As for Naruto, he disappeared, prompting Naruko and Naruhi to track him to the Falls of Truth, and noticed that he had difficulty getting in from afar. Since the waterfall was the only entrance into the Tailed Beast Temple, the two older females of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings went through the waterfall and into the temple to confront a meditating Naruto there.

Unfortunately for the reddish-blond male, he was in their shared mindscape in the Hall of Memories searching for the source of his problems, so he couldn't hear his dear sisters demands on what's going on with him, and they didn't take too kindly being ignored. Hence why he was rudely snapped out of the mindscape when his danger sense went off, quickly summoning his Fusion Sword to block Naruko's attack with her summoned Heavenly Sword, the force of the bow sending him crashing into a wall.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto snapped, pushing himself off the wall.

"For ignoring us, you dumbass!" Naruko snapped back with a tickmark on her head.

"I was in our mindscape!" Naruto countered with his own tickmark, "I came here for peace and quiet!"

"Regardless otouto, we finally got you cornered." Naruhi stepped in before Naruko could make her own counter, "And you are not leaving until you tell us what's been wrong with you as of late!"

Naruto flinched for a nanosecond before quickly recovering, "I don't know what you're- Geez!"

He jumped out of the way as Naruhi materialized her weapon in Gun Mode and shot at Naruto.

"That was me being nice otouto. The next time I shoot will be DEAD on the mark, since we can curve bullets." Naruhi snarled, "Now talk!"

"…"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Personally, this is last thing he needed. While he does admit he's doing something stupid as withholding his own internal issues, he didn't want his sisters worrying over him like he is with him ever since-

"**Allow me to break the ice then.**"

A distorted voice that sounded awfully familiar broke the silence as footsteps echoed through the temple with the source being behind the left side of Naruto. The three pairs of eyes looked and were horrified to see a figure that looked exactly like the current appearance of Naruto, except this form had a dark tone and his eyes were yellow instead of blue.

"No way! **PERSONA!**" Naruto yelled, reaching out for his Fool Arcana tarot card that was supposed to appear before him.

But it didn't.

"**Don't bother, other me. I'm the real deal.**" Shadow Naruto said with a grin.

"No way! Naruto-nii's Shadow Self?!" Naruko gasped, taking a step back.

"**Guilty as charged. I'll be sticking around, for a while at least, so would you kindly stay your own Personas?**" Shadow Naruto requested, raising his hand to them.

"And why should we do that?!" Naruhi snarled as she prepared to summon her own Persona, Makoto-Izanami.

"**Because I'm about to tell you the truth as to what's been eating up the inside of my other self right here.**" Shadow Naruto replied, shocking Naruko and Naruhi, "**And don't worry, there'll be no exaggeration on my part. Just pure, simple truth since he's me after all.**"

"What?! Don't-" Naruto started, but shadowy chains spouted out from the ground around him and ensnared him, trapping him on the spot.

"**Don't interfere, other me. They need to know and you know it, despite what you think.**" Shadow Naruto said simply as if commenting the weather, as he materialized a slip of paper with a silent seal on it and threw it at his other self, shutting him up, "**Besides, hopefully after all this blows over, I can return to being your Persona, something I actually enjoy being.**"

"You're…different from other Shadows…" Naruko noted, still on guard.

"**Well, when I first appeared, I was like any other Shadow until my other me here accepted me, causing me to become his Persona. I was always there within him, and he kinda grew on me. I gained the feeling that being a Persona was right, since it…**"

"Since it what?" Naruko pressed, as Shadow Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish matter.

"**Since it feels real cool and made me into a true badass like other me.**" Shadow Naruto answered, making the female Uzumaki-Namikaze sweatdrop and Naruto facefault despite being held by chains, "**And I want to keep that trend going, thank you very much.**"

"_Will our Shadows act like that if we lose sight of ourselves?_" Naruko wondered.

"Okay then. What's been eating my otouto up?" Naruhi asked her brother's Shadow as said brother started to struggle.

"**Unnecessary stuff that could've easily been handled. Apparently, it's his "responsibility" of the conflict between the Three Factions that's causing his shift in behavior. It's also the reason why he didn't immediately answer Rias' invitation to join her peerage, because he didn't want to upset her, since she became his new friend. Not only that, but he fears that if he joins a side like the Devils for example, the other two factions will target everyone he knows, causing him to because a worrywart over his family and friends. In a nutshell ladies, ****the burden of getting involved with the Three Factions and the overwhelming worrying for his family and loved ones are holding him back…big time. That's what going on!**" Shadow Naruto explained, with Naruko and Naruhi's mouths agape in shock at the truth, while Naruto hung his head in defeat, now that the truth is out.

But wait…

Shadow Naruto then went over to Naruto and dispelled the chains and seal he had on him.

"You failed to mention about the memory block in my head asshole, and the fact that I was in the mindscape searching for it in the Hall of Memories before they rudely interrupted me…" Naruto growled at his Shadow, who smirked.

"**Yeah, but where's the fun in that?**" Shadow Naruto asked with a mischievous grin as he started to fade back into Naruto's body, "**Have fun, other me!**"

"Hey, get back out here, you-!" Naruto started, but then felt harmful intent aimed at him, "Oh…crap…"

Turning to his two sisters, he sweated heavily when he saw how extremely pissed off they were at him. If looks could kill someone not like Naruto, he'll be dead several times over by now with pissing his pants being his final act.

"_I guess this was what my asshole of a Shadow was aiming for…_" Naruto thought, gripping his Fusion Sword as Naruko readied her Heavenly Sword and Naruhi pointed her gunblade at Naruto.

"While I'm glad you show concern for us, let me teach you why you couldn't be such a worrywart over us, you baka!" Naruko screamed as she charged at her twin, with Naruhi firing at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the shot and caught Naruko in a deadlock before putting power into his Fusion Sword and blasting her back. Naruhi then jumped over a flying back Naruko and caught Naruto in her own deadlock, putting pressure on her sword to keep Naruto from knocking her back.

"Like my imouto, I'm touched that you care for us, but I hate it that it comes with the cost of you holding back and letting you so-called "burden" cloud your judgment!" Naruhi yelled at him, knocking him back and chased him, "You're never this naive otouto! If you can't overcome your problems, how can you think of being an Uzumaki-Namikaze and the Avatar of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami?!"

Channeling the power of the Summon Spirits Efreet, Undine, Slyph, and Gnome to bombard her brother with **Supreme Elements**, she dashed forward, lunging to the ground, as feathers burn behind her feet in a blazing line using Efreet's power, causing burn damage to Naruto. She then raises her sword skywards calling forth splashes of water with Undine's power, knocking Naruto into the air, turns around and swipes a blade of wind with Slyph's power, lifting Naruto up; then leaps back into the air, and summons blocks of stone to strike Naruto with Gnome's power.

"Furthermore, you really think you can help Rias the way you are now?!" she shouted, causing a glyph consisting of the four elemental colors to appear around her as she gestures with her arms to emanate forth streaks of supreme power to attack Naruto, who used his Fusion Swords to block, but the force overpowered him a little, making him take a few steps back as he deflected the blast from Naruhi's Mystic Arte.

It's wasn't over for him though…

"Why are you being so hesitant?!"

Using **Satsugeki Bukouken (Final Fury)**, Naruko used Trick to get behind Naruto and attacked with a spinning roundhouse kick, making him stumble forward as Naruko close his behind him and attacked again with punch, and kick, and another punch to his back before using Trick again to appear in front of Naruto and kicked him in the chest, followed by two more kick, a punch, and an elbow that forced him back to allow Naruko to charged forward.

"You're not the Naruto-nii I know! He would've accepted being part of Rias-chan's peerage to know who's the good and bad guys!" she cried, her fist cloaked in reiatsu as she rushed forward and punched a blocking Naruto. For the reddish blonde, blocking isn't doing him any good as he crashed into a statue, with his advanced on his position.

Looks like he won't be getting in a word in edgewise since they're not done.

**(Flashback KAI)**

"**Jouchaku, Boosted Gear!**" Naruto yelled, summoning his gauntlet to his left arm to try and counter his sisters' Mystic Artes, but then his vision went dark.

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze mindscape)**

"You got him?"

"**Yeah, I got him! Good thing he summoned his Boosted Gear, or else getting him here would've been a bust!**"

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in the Hall of Memories in the area he left off before he was interrupted by Naruhi and Naruko. Sensing familiar presences behind him, he turned to find six individuals waiting for him, three being the sealed beasts, and the other three he was surprised to see.

Kurama Kiyomi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Vixen. She has orange-red hair, blood red-slit eyes; a perfectly heart-shaped, cute face; and two crimson fox ears, making her even more adorable, and sexy. Her body was that of a goddess, with a perfect hourglass figure, long slender arms and legs, and an impressive E-cup bust. She stood about a height of 5'7", and has a slightly tan skin, but still light. Above her butt were nine orange-red tails.

Jubei Yoko, the Ten-Tailed Beast whose human form is that of a wolf vixen. She has long silver with black streaks, a pretty, heart-shaped face, two black wolf ears, a curvy, hourglass figure with G-cup breasts. She stood about a height of 5'9", and has light skin. Above her butt are ten bushy tails. Her most prominent figure is her reddish-purple eyes with four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

Arwen, the Imperial Queen Dragon Empress. She has dark silver hair; dark white-slit eyes, and a young, slightly regal face. Her body is also like a goddess with a perfect hourglass figure, slender arms and legs, and E-cup breasts. She stood at a height of 5'7" and has pale skin. Above her butt is a solid, scaly dragon tail.

Surprisingly, all three ladies were wearing the black SIDC-style Kuoh Academy female school uniform. As for the other three, they were powerful woman with equally enchanting beauty.

The first one has golden-blonde hair with glowing, shining blue eyes. She has a perfect hourglass figure with D-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a shoulder-less white dress with long sleeves, a long skirt, and white ninja sandals. She is Kami, Goddess of Light, Order, and All Creation. She's very loving and compassionate, but god help you (pun intended) if you make her angry or threaten those she cares about.

The second one has jet-pitch black hair with red eyes. She also has a perfect hourglass figure with C-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a black tanktop with black pants and black ninja sandals. She is Yami, Goddess of Darkness, Chaos, and Discord. Despite her title, she's actually pretty nice, and a bit mischievous as well.

The final one has silvery-white hair and green eyes. Like the other two, she has a perfect hourglass, and E-cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a corset-like kimono with a light grey hakuma and black ninja sandals. She is Shinigami, Goddess of Life and Death.

"Kiyomi-chan, Yoko-chan, Arwen-chan, Kami-chan, Yami-chan, and Shini-chan. What are you- Oof!"

Kiyomi tackled Naruto to floor and put him in a comedic headlock, with Naruto flailing his arms around as Yoko came forward and put his lower body in a Single Leg Boston Crab.

"**Oi, oi, girls! I think you're forgotten the part that his behavior is influenced by that damn block sealing off his memories!**" Arwen shrieked at the two tailed beasts, "**Since it was sneaked onto him during his childhood, it became a normal part of him until his ascension triggered it to start working its magic!**"

"**Even so, we're still punishing him for acting like the idiots he hates!**" Yoko countered, making the goddesses sweatdrop as Naruto started waving a little white flag.

"Now's not the time, Yoko. We've found the exact location of where the memory block is on our Avatar." Kami chided in her melodic voice, "It was put on him when he was eight-years-old."

"**Back then his mental defenses were developing at the time. I see.**" Kiyomi said as she released her hold on Naruto, who was dizzy-eyed, "**The enemy must've guessed that as well.**"

"**So when the block was placed on Naruto, his developing defenses must've thought of it as a friendly addition since it didn't know what good or bad yet.**" Yoko said, also getting off of Naruto and hanged her head, "**It's out fault as well. I believe we may have seen taking a nap like we always did.**"

"An excellent hypothesis," Yami replied, "Now let's go to where the sealed memories are so that we can settle this once and for all before Naruko-chan and Naruhi-chan hit Naruto-kun with that Agito arte. Remember, the time difference here is set to a hour here being a minute outside, got it?"

"I concur…" Kami agreed, with Shinigami nodding along with Kiyomi, Yoko, and Arwen, and Naruto, who held the thumbs up.

Ten minutes later after navigating a labyrinth of halls and corridors, using the veins of impure energy leading back to the source, the reddish-blonde Uzumaki, the sealed beasts, and the three goddesses stood in front of a door that is wrapped around in black chains connected to a lock with a symbol that looks like a phoenix.

"That phoenix symbol is an illusion…" Shinigami said, scanning the door closely, "Looks like someone's trying mislead us and pin the blame on an innocent party…

"Even so…"

Naruto summoned Blood-Scythe and coated the blade with Getsuga Tensho-like reiatsu to be the blade a lightsaber effect.

"To think that I'm not acting like myself and some of my memories were sealed because of this thing? This has got to go!" Naruto declared as he raised his blade.

Before he could wing it down to shatter the chains, a powerful force pulsed through the door and knocked everyone back, but they easily landed on their feet.

**(Cue Battle Theme: EMIYA from Fate/Stay Night)**

Blood-like substance started to flow through the cracks of the chained door and onto the ground as it formed into a figure with a blank, black mask, a brown robe that covered its whole body with a hood covering its head except for the mask, metal claws coming out of its sleeves, and no legs at all.

"What the hell is that?!/**What the hell is that?!**" Naruto and Kiyomi shouted, pointing their fingers at the unknown figure.

"…A phantom wraith." Yami growled, "They're supposed to be extinct."

"**Don't they come from the Phantom Zone?**" Arwen asked, with Yami shaking her head.

"No. This isn't the type of phantom wraith from the Phantom Zone. These are dark beings that enter people's mind and deal mental damage, like curse damage in RPGs." Yami explained, the last part making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you play video games?" Naruto asked in an amused tone.

"Hey! We have electronics in our realm too, like the Playstation 3!" Yami said, pouting as Kiyomi and Yoko sniggered, "Playing Little Big Planet 2 beats the hell out of paperwork!"

"I'm sure it does." Naruto said, turning his attention back to the phantom wraith, "So, what do we call you?"

"**I have no name, but you shall not pass.**" The phantom wraith said, raising its claws threateningly, "**Turn back, and forget.**"

"Heh, not happening. I'm taking back my memories and restoring my personality, and there's nothing you can do about it." Naruto said in a simple tone.

"**Is that so?**" the phantom wraith growled.

"That's night. It's because of that it's pissing a lot of people off, including myself, so I'm in no mood to play around with my opponents like I usually do. I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only to back off you piece of shit." Naruto growled back, twirling his black-bladed Blood Scythe around his fingers.

"**You and your little sluts have no power over me.**" The phantom wraith said in a smug voice, but stumbled as multiple killing intents from the reddish-blond Namikaze, the sealed beasts, and three goddesses had him kissing the ground.

"You made two mistakes buddy." Naruto snarled, his rage fuelling the power in his sword, "No one calls my closet friends and precious people sluts…"

"_Yeah, only Naru-kun can call us that when we're rutting in bed!_" a perverted part of Kiyomi thought, knowing that the other females are thinking that too.

"And second…" Naruto continued, raising his sword high in the air with one arm, "I DO have power over you. Know why? Because this is not just my mindscape, but my sister's as well, and in here, you might as well call us gods!"

At that last part, multiple black chains in the appearance of the Shadow Chains card shown in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters card game sprang up form the ground below the phantom wraith and wrapped around its limbs and throat area, restricting its movements and its powers.

"**Release me!**" the phantom wraith roared, struggling with all its might, but failing miserably as Naruto gave an evil grin.

"How about yippee-ki-yay motherfucker. **Getsuga Tenshou (Moon Fang Heaven Piercing…)**…" Naruto shouted bringing his blade down in a stylish fashion, firing off a black and red twister of youki and reiatsu at the pinned phantom wraith, "**BAKURYUUHA (BURSTING STREAM BLAST/BACKLASH WAVE)!**"

The phantom wraith roared in anguish as the attack blasted him into the door, shattering the chains restraining it, with the attacking ripping through the phantom wraith's entire being, and tore it to shreds, leaving behind its soul with different colored orbs around it. Summoning their Oni Gauntlets, Yami absorbed the core soul while Naruto absorbed the fragment souls that gave his Oni Gauntlet power.

"Well that was easy." Naruto remarked, dispelling his Blood-Scythe and summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Of course, as expected of our Avatar…and our future husband." Kami agreed, blushing a bit at the last part along with Yami and Shinigami.

**(Battle music fade out)**

Naruto nodded while fighting back his own blush, as Kiyomi, Yoko, and Arwen hugged Naruto in her ample bosoms.

"**He's our future husband too ya know!**" Kiyomi said, playfully sticking out her tongue at the three goddesses while Naruto flailed his arms in a comedic fashion.

"I meant you all too… As well as the others…" Kami replied, shaking her head in amusement as she and her sister joined in on the hug.

"As much as I enjoy this feeling of euphoria, I have some memories to relive and my personality to restore." Naruto said in a mumbled voice, "The last thing I need right now is a hard-on distracting me."

"Oh, right."

All six celestial beings stepped back, allowing Naruto to recover. The latter then materialized a key as he stepped in front of the door. Cracking his knuckles, he used his Boosted Gear to punch the phoenix-like emblem on the door, shattering it into little pieces, restoring the door to normal.

"Now then…"

Naruto inserted the key into the slot, and turned it. Looking back at his six soon-to-be-wives, they smiled and nodded at them. Smiling back, he turned back to the door and pushed it open, an extremely bright light consuming him the moment he stepped through the pathway of his lost memories.

* * *

**(Memory 1 – Age 5 – Konoha Academia, classroom)**

_It was the first day at Konoha Academia Kindergarten for the 5-year-old, anti-social, mentally older-than-their-body twins of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruko. They wanted to be homeschooled by their mother Uzumaki Kushina, who gently declined because she was busy with duties as Spiral Corp's COO and special missions as well. She also wanted her little twins to interact socially with kids their age and make friends, not to mention it was her husband Namikaze Minato's wish that his children attend his old school from start to finish, so here they are._

_Right now they find themselves in a classroom, mingling with the kids after their assign teacher went over the usual introductions and rundown of how classes will go in the future. Naruto and Naruko however, were in the corner, talking to each other about training until a cute, redhead girl their age turned her attention to them after quickly introducing herself to her fellow classmates. For reason unexplained, she felt drawn to them, especially to the blonde going reddish-blonde haired boy conversing with his twin sister._

"_Hello. Um, my name is Rias Gremory. Nice to meet you." The redhead said when she leaned next to them, holding out her hand. But when the twins noticed her, they suddenly become nervous._

"…"

"_Ano, excuse me…" Rias said, wondering if she did anything to make them uncomfortable._

"…_Naruto…"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_My name… is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my twin sister, Uzumaki Naruko…" Naruto said slowly while Naruko nodded, holding her twin brother's arm._

"_Naruto…Naruko…thank you. I hope we can get along!" Rias said as she sat with them, confusing the twins._

_The twins of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans usually hang out with their big 9-year-old sister Naruhi, their young 5-year-old sister Narumi, and their younger 3-year-old sister Naruna, and their fellow family members, so it's a new experience for them to be close to an outsider._

_Is this what gaining a new friend is like?_

* * *

**(Memory 2 – Age 6 – Konoha Academia, lunch room, a few months later)**

_It was the usual affair at lunchtime for Naruto and Naruko with their new redheaded friend Rias Gremory, and a new addition who joined their table; 6-year-old pink-haired twin sisters Haruno Sakura and Haruno Sakuya. Naruto and Naruko don't know how it happened, but they became friends with the pinkettes after fending off a couple of older student bothering them. _

_A swift rocket headbutt to the balls to the first offender followed by a smoky stink bomb to deal with the other two tends to work wonders. Since then, Sakura and Sakuya stayed close to the Uzumaki twin and the Gremory girl, forming a small group that helped each other out with school stuff and the like._

_Thanks to Rias, Sakura, and Sakuya, they got to get the once stoic twins of Naruto and Naruko to open up a bit, helping them learn what friendship is like, and even a passing by Naruhi chipped in for her precious twin siblings._

_It was then over the months that the twins learned that having friends is just as important as having family._

_It seems that things are looking up a bit._

* * *

**(Memory 3 – Age 7 –Konoha Academia, playground area)**

"_Hey…isn't this the girl who hangs around the twins?"_

"_Yeah, and these two are the Hyuuga twins..."_

"_They got the eyes all right, like Neji in our class."_

"_That means they're possibly cocky too…"_

"_She think they're better than us 'cuz their families on the school board. Their friends must be too."_

_It's been a year, and the kids in Naruto's year finally entered grade school. That means it time to learn, making more new friends, and unfortunately, deal with older students who have nothing else better to do than pick on little kids._

_And 7-year-old Rias just drew the short end of the stick, as she and two twins girls named Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hisana were bumped into by several kids a year ahead of them while playing tag. Even worse, they spilled their waffle cones filled with freshly bought ice cream, and now they got them surrounded._

"_You're far from the truth. Now leave us alone." Rias said, grabbing the Hyuuga twins hands and dragged them away, but the bullies grabbed them._

"_Trying to run off without saying you're sorry-?" one of them snapped, who Rias glared at them._

"_Don't touch me!" she shouted, slapping his hand away, "Leave us alone!"_

"_Rias-san…" Hinata said._

"_Look like we'll have to force an apology outta ya!"the second bully one, as he and his buddies cracking their knuckles, making Rias' eyes narrow, while wishing she was in control of her powers._

"_Bastards!" Hisana snarled as she got into her family's fighting stances, with the bullies advancing on them._

_Until a small ball landed in front of them and exploded, filling the bullies' nose with the smell of rotten eggs and excrement, causing them to throw up their lunch violently, as the three young damsels-in-distress were suddenly jerked back and landed outside the small forest area._

_The girl turned to see a reddish-blonde haired boy with a foxy, yet gentle smile on his face_

"_Are you all okay?" he asked, "Are you hurt?"_

"_Naruto-kun!" Rias cried, leaping up to hug him._

_As the Hyuuga twins looked fully at their blond-haired savior who was hugging the redheaded classmate and smiling, they blushed as their chests simultaneously tighten a bit as they got lost in her blue eyes._

"_Um, we're fine!" Hisana said, nodding her head rapidly._

"_Naruto…kun…" Hinata whispered gaining her first blush on her cheeks._

"_Come on girls. Let's get back." Naruto said, taking Rias' hand and motioning for the blue-haired twins to follow._

* * *

**(Memory 4 – Age 7 – Konoha Academia, grassy hills)**

_Back home, it was hard for Naruto to be the only male of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, but after a time, he got used to it._

_He's even gotten use to every boy's worst nightmare when they're the only brother of the siblings._

_Tea parties._

_That's what's happening with him now, as Naruko, their little sister Narumi, and Rias dragged Naruto away to join them for tea on the tallest hill Konoha Academia has._

_Then again, tea parties are just people having tea with each other, so it's not so bad. _

* * *

**(Memory 5 – Age 8 – Konoha Academia, rooftop, near the end of the spring semester)**

"_Naruto-kun, I…have to transfer out of Konoha Academia…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. My father won't say, but it may have something to do with the meeting he and my onii-sama had with the School Board, because they came out all mad."_

"_The old geezers must have made them mad. I don't like them either, and neither does my aunt Mito, because they dislike me and my sisters for some reason."_

"_Well, I don't know what happened between my parents and them, but they taking me out, and I can't stop them."_

"_I'm sure they're looking out for your wellbeing. Maybe you're leaving at the right time. Me and my sisters won't think anything less of you."_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Even if we're in different schools, it won't stop us from being the best of friends. Believe it, dattebayo!"_

* * *

**(Memory 6 – Age 8 – Konoha Academia, school gates, last day of school)**

_Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi standing with Rias in front of the open school gates. From the roof of the school, an 11-year-old Naruhi watched the interaction between sibling and friend, while intending to tease Naruto about his little friend Rias._

"_So, this is good-bye…" Rias said sadly, looking over her shoulder to find her big brother waiting for her._

"_It's not permanent, Rias-chan. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Naruto assured her, "Right girls?"_

"_Yes!" Narumi agreed, nodding her head._

"_Definitely." Naruko added, "Who knows, we might go to the same school in the future."_

"_I thought you were staying." Rias said, confused, "Like your tou-san wanted."_

"_The future is always in motion, so nothing's absolute, so they say." Naruto told her, "Nothing's wrong with a change of pace. Especially with all the suspicious activity going on behind the scenes at school."_

_Rias nodded, and hugged her best friends, who all returned the hug._

"_No matter what, sometime, somewhere, we'll all meet again." Naruto whispered._

"_Believe it." Naruko and Naruko added together, "Dattebane."_

"_I'll hold you to that, no matter how long it takes." Rias replied, releasing the hug and stepping back, "So long, my friends."_

_With that, she turned around and ran towards her brother, looking back at the three Uzumaki-Namikaze and waving as her brother looked on in interest._

"_Looks like my imouto's found herself a boyfriend, but what is this hidden power I'm thinking from him? It feels…familiar…"_

* * *

**(Last Memory – Age 8 – Coast of Tokyo, nighttime, a few days later)**

"_This is Naruto. I've eliminated the target."_

"_Good work. Black Ops will be there in a minute to evaluate your performance, so hang tight."_

"_Hai, Mito-baa-chan…"_

_Naruto bought his hand away from his ear communicator and sheathed his katana. He just completed a mission, killing lessor demons from the Demon World that were terrorizing a group of humans._

"_So, you're the one they all fear…"_

_Naruto jumped and turned around, unsheathing his katana as he saw a completely robed figure, making Naruto unable to get a description of the guy, and with him with other robed figure, expect they were female with blank, soulless eyes, showing that they their will and spirit were completely broken._

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_Someone who doesn't want you to enter MY world. Someone who doesn't want you to MY way when I strike." the robed figure said simply._

"_What do you mean?" Naruto growled, get ready to attack._

"_That I don't want you with that redheaded Gremory bitch." the robed figure said, snapping his fingers._

_His female followers then ran at Naruto and swarmed around him, distorting his view and rendering him unable to attack._

"_Good riddance, Descendent of Sparda."_

_The robed figure suddenly flashed in front of Naruto and him hand in front of his face. Before could react, a blight light hit Naruto in the face, and the next moment, an image of a laughing redhead girl appeared before she shattered into many glass pieces, with the fragments turning dark and spread in a vein-like matter, the light turning to darkness…_

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mindscape, Hall of Memories)**

Kiyomi, Yoko, Arwen, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami huddled around Naruto, who was lying face-up on the ground.

"**Is he okay? He's been like that for five minutes…**" Yoko whispered.

"**Well, he better hurry and find what he's looking for before-**" Kiyomi started, but suddenly grabbed her head in along with Yoko and Arwen.

"Kiyomi? Yoko? What's wrong?" Yami asked the two sealed beasts.

"Arwen, are you okay?" Kami asked, put her hand on the shoulders of the female humanoid dragon.

The three sealed beasts all moaned before they opened their eyes, shook their heads, and looked at each other, shock, surprise, and disbelief written on their faces, with memories of a little redhead girl they saw though the eyes of their container when he was young.

"Rias…"

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Around the mansion, the maids were killing time working around manor, until a spike of pain bought Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hisana, Hyuuga Hanabi, Uchiha Satsuki, Haruno Sakuya, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Kyoko, Higarashi Tenten, Inuzuka Akira, Inuzuka Hana, and Kurama Yakumo, down to their knees as they held their heads.

"_What the?_" they all thought, as an image of a lost friend entered their minds.

"_No way, that's…!_"

* * *

**(Uzumaki-Namikaze Mindscape, Hall of Memories)**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Shinigami asked, bending down next to him, "How do you feel?"

"Like I came out of a blender, leaving me refreshed, my mind cleared, and better than I was when my bloodline awakened that night." Naruto replied, flexing his hands.

"I saw what happened," Shinigami said, recalling the memory of what happened the night Naruto was ambushed, "It wasn't your fault. You were still young and your senses were still developing."

"I know, I know." Naruto assured her as he sprang to his feet, "But nothing will come from dwelling on what already happened in the past. The most I can do is learn from the mistakes I've made."

"Well said." Kami said after making sure Kioymi, Yoko, and Arwen were okay, "So where will you start Naruto-kun?"

"Apologize to my sisters for being an idiot, despite the fact it was that curse that made me act differently. It's time I start making things right." Naruto replied as he turned to Kiyomi and the others, "And its starts by helping my old childhood friend, Rias-chan…"

'**I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.**" Kiyomi said, her ears flattened, "**During the time of the ambush, I was asleep, and so was Arwen, and Yoko-sama was on the outside at Uzu Island.**"

"It's okay, Kiyomi-chan. That time, you needed that nap anyway." Naruto said, smiling.

"So I guessing you're fine now?" Yami asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Never better, dattebayo. And even more so when I get my hands on that asshole who cursed me and suppressed my memories of Rias-chan." Naruto replied, slamming his fist with his Boosted Gear in his other fist.

"**One question… even though Naruto's got the worse of the curse, how did we forget about the Gremory girl?**" Yoko asked.

"Remember when I marked you three when we did…that…" Naruto asked, with Kiyomi, Yoko, and Arwen nodding while blushing deeply at what he's talking about, "Well, the mate marks connect you to me, so…"

"Part of the curse flowed to the other girls you mated, and those who remembered the Gremory girl were infected with part of his curse, causing them to forget about her as well." Yami summarized, "Someone really didn't want you and her together, Naruto-kun."

"Whoever he is, will be dealt with soon enough." Naruto said, "I'm heading back, but first…"

Summoning a magical circle under him and the ladies, he teleported them out of the Hall of Memories, and to the outside of the castle, where Ddraig was waiting for them, specially Naruto.

"**So, you remembered.**" Ddraig said, making Naruto scowl.

"You knew?"

"**Yeah. While I was hibernating, some of the most important parts of your life came to me in dreams. What that guy used on you was a "memory curse", a curse that cripples the target mentally and influences their thoughts. The first part suppressed your memories of the Gremory girl, and the second part kicked in when you went though your ascension a few weeks ago. I examined that lock that blocked your memories as well as spread over your mindscape to cripple you, and noticed that it had a phoenix image on it. Upon closer examination, that image of the phoenix is actually a layered illusion to pin the blame on someone else while getting away scot-free. What that person didn't count on, was your body having tenants like me within you since the day you drew breath.**"

"**Hear hear!**" Kiyomi agreed.

"You could've help." Naruto said flatly, making Ddraig chuckle.

"**I know, but I decided to see it as a test, and when you regained your memories and personality, you passed with flying colors, earned my respect, and gained the right to learn the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker."**

"Balance Breaker?" Naruto repeated.

"**I'm teach you later. Now you better head back to the real world before you and your sisters have an accident.**"

"I concur. Eke, Naruto-kun." Kami said, with Naruto nodding.

"Alright. Thanks everyone." Naruto said as he faded out.

* * *

**(Bijuu Temple)**

Naruto blinked, then looked side-to-side diagonally to find Naruko and Naruhi still coming at him with their Tag Team Mystic Arte, but they were now holding their heads in pain. Naruto quickly used Hiraishin, getting out of the way as the two older sisters of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings crashed into each other, with Naruto now them, his Boosted Gear flashing and Fusion Sword surrounded by a black and white aura.

"**BOOST!**" the Boosted Gear announced.

"Restriction released!" Naruto shouted, giving his power restriction up to the default 20 percent as he swung his sword down, unleashing a twilight-element powered Kenatsu attack, slamming his two sisters down to the ground, dazing them as he landed in front of them with Shadow Naruto reappearing at the same time.

"**I can feel it. You're truly back, other me.**" Shadow Naruto said as his form started to glow.

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "Beside, you are me…"

"**And I am you.**"

Shadow Naruto fades in a fog of blue light, and reformed into Naruto's initial Persona, Memna-Izanagi. After nodding to each other, Naruto dispelled his persona and turned to his sisters.

"Are you okay, you two? You hit the ground pretty hard." Naruto asked in a taunting manner.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Naruto-nii." Naruko snapped, "Aw, my back!"

"Well, consider us even for slashing me into a wall my cute twin sister." Naruto countered, "More importantly, do you remember?"

"You mean that little girl I saw you, Naruko, and Narumi hang out with? Yeah." Naruhi said as she got up and dusted herself off, "Seem that the curse spread from you to us via our mate marks. Hard to believe that little redhead is actually Rias. Though it's too late to say it, she's grown up."

"And now in a spot of trouble." Naruto added, heading towards the exit to the temple, "She's engaged to some guy she doesn't want to be married to. Come on."

"Please tell me we're gonna help her." Naruko pleaded as she and Naruhi caught up to their brother, "Because it's no secret that she want to be with you. She truly loves you, just like the others."

"I know, and the feeling's mutual, just like my family, and you." Naruto replied, making Naruko and Naruhi hug him while walked through the waterfall.

"Arigato, otouto." Naruhi whispered, kissing her little brother on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, onii-chan!" Naruko said in a cute way, jumping on his back and hugging him tight, making him give her a piggyback ride.

"I love you too, Naruko, Naruhi-nee…" Naruto responded as all three Uzumaki-Namikaze arrived at the other side of the waterfall.

* * *

**(Spiral Corp HQ, Briefing Room)**

The Briefing Room; the room where members of Spiral Corp from Special Forces and Black Ops get their assignments and missions. It's a big square room with chairs, a giant 1080p HDTV, and a table with a state-of-the-art holographic projector.

After Narumi and Naruna met up with their older siblings, with the former rejoicing in remembering Rias back during the joyful times in Konoha Academia, all five siblings found themselves in the said Briefing Room an hour later, ready for their orders from their beloved leader, with Kushina, Tayuya, and Karin watching.

"So, have you gotten yourself straighten out, Naruto?"

"Two hundred percent, Mito-baa-chan."

Uzumaki Mito, the CEO and President of Spiral Corp, the leader of the Uzumaki Group, and the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan. She has long, bright-red hair arranged in buns similar to the kids' friend Tenten, large, black pupiless eyes, a slender figure with G-cup breasts wrapped in bandages give her chest the appearance of D-cup breasts, and wearing a black business attire with a black jacket with the absence of a collared shirt allowing her to show off her bandaged cleavage, a black miniskirt, high stockings, and high combat heels.

"Excellent. After this briefing, be sure to enforce your mental defenses so that nothing like that ever happens again." Mito said in a gentle yet commanding tone, "I'll have Brea Aya-san help you."

"Understood." Naruto confirmed.

"Good. Now, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Narumi, and Uzumaki Naruhi. Multiple missions sprung up that require your talents. Are you up for them?"

"What are the missions, Mito-baa-sama?" Naruhi asked as the holo-projector showed several different images.

"There's three missions I know you and your siblings will enjoy, Naruhi-chan. First, despite our strained relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. because of their foolish council, Director Nick Fury called in a favor, requesting assistance, and asked for my top agents, which is you four. You all remember the Tesseract, right?"

At the four older siblings' nods, Mito continued, "Well, one of their bases was destroyed during an evacuation when the Tesseract's energy levels rose, opening a gateway with the fugitive Loki arriving, who captured several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and bent them to his will."

"Wait, you mean _that_ Loki? The adopted son of Odin of Asgard who caused trouble in that small town with the Destroyer a year back?" Naruhi asked, as a picture of a glowing, blue cube appeared on the projector along with another image Mito's talking about.

"The very same. In response, Fury declared a "Level 7" and created a response team by reactivating the Avengers Initiative after it was shut-down by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Council Board, using Miss Black Widow and Agent Phil Coulson to bring in Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Bruce Banner aka the Hulk to locate the Tesseract, and Steve Rogers aka Captain America to retrieve it. He also wants out top agents, as I mentioned, on their new base, the Helicarrier, which works perfectly since it coincides with a mission of our own. Our spies in S.H.I.E.L.D. reported that the organization's doing something else beside trying to work on it to create unlimited, sustainable, clean energy like Stark's and ourselves are doing, but they don't like enough security clearance to find out what, and our hackers couldn't find everything without getting caught in their firewalls, but they have found something called "Phase 2". Your first mission is to assist Director Fury however you can, while secretly investigating what the Tesseract is truly being used for, and eliminating any threats to it. No matter what, it must be retrieved and taken back to Asgard, where the human cannot get a hold of it. Understand?"

"Hai, Mito-sama!" Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi chorused.

"Good. After that mission, you will head to The Pit, a G.I. Joe Base in the Sahara Desert in Egypt, where in three days from now, you will assist the Joes in tailing and protecting a convoy carrying 13 billion "euros" worth of warheads."

"Sounds like a lot of wasted money…" Naruto commented in a joking manner.

"Um, what kind of warheads?" Narumi asked meekly.

"Nanotech warheads, developed by MARS Industries with NATO funding." Kushina revealed, making the children groan.

Shaking her head with amusement, Mito continued, "These particular type of warheads are filled with nanomites that are programed to eat metal. Don't believe me? Then watch this test of the world's first nanomite warheads."

On the screen popped up footage of a person targeting a tank with rocket launcher armed with a nanomite warhead. The tester fired, hitting the tank, with a mist coming out of the warhead on contact and enveloped the tank. Within seconds, the tank fell apart, to the awe of everyone except Mito watching.

"Holy shit!" Tayuya shrieked, pointing at the footage with a shaky hand, "That tank got fucked up!"

"The future is now, Tayuya-nee." Uzumaki Karin said, adjusting her glasses. Not only a servant of her own clan, but she's the Head of Spiral Corp's Cyber Division, and one of its top hackers, as well as a medic-nin in her spare time. She has the trademark Uzumaki blood-red hair in an unusual hairstyle, her hair short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She has green eyes with brown glasses, a lithe figure with D-cup breasts, and wearing a purple sweater jacket that exposes her navel, short black pants, high black stockings, and black high heel boots.

"As you can all see, the effects of these new weapons are devastating. Each warhead contains seven million nanomites and has the ability to eat anything from a single tank to an entire city, converting to eating any and all materials in its path." Mito said, noting the horrified looks on everyone's faces.

"Mein Gott…" Naruhi whispered, as the footage change to a 3D representation of a warhead hitting a city and showing the effect on a massive scale.

"Ya think?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone, reminding Kushina of a certain former Marine who works for NCIS in America, where a reinforced Blood Clone of her is working on his team as a Spiral Corp Liaison Officer.

"Once unleashed, the nanomites will not stop. Once the target's been destroyed, the launcher triggers a killswtich unique to each warhead that short-circuits the nanomites, preventing any unwanted destruction." Mito said, showing a diagram of the killswitch.

"Please tell me they have a mission to neutralize these warheads." Tayuya said, biting her fingernails, "The thought of these fuckers falling into the wrong hands…"

"It's alright, Tayuya-nee. I've hacked MARS Industries to get blueprints of these warheads and the nanomites within. The Weapons Tech Department and myself are working on a contingency plan and working on enforcing the metal alloys around us should we be targets by them, but we do have EMP missiles to intercept them." Karin assured her fellow redhead.

"Aside the obvious reasons, is there another reason the Joes are concerned?" Naruhi asked.

"Other than the facts that information might leak and someone will comes after the warheads, no. They just want our help, but remember, MARS Industries' CEO is James McCullen, and you should all about his family selling to both sides of a war for over four centuries from the history lessons."

"You think McCullen will attempt to continue this family legacy?" Naruto asked.

"The Joes don't know about his family, but we suspect McCullen might try something like that. Your second mission is to work with Team Alpha of G.I. Joe to make sure the un-weaponized warheads gets to the intended destination from the NATO Base in Kyrgyzstan, while copying the codes and signals from the killswitches, just in case. If anything strange happens, work with the G.I. Joes to see if McCullen's dirty and if he is, deal with him, and find out just who designed those nanomites for the warheads." Mito ordered.

"Hai, Mito-sama!"

"Good, and now for the third mission, which I know you all will love." Mito said with a smirk.

"Hit us." Naruto said.

"You'll be teaming up with our friends from Maverick Securities for an operation in Abkhazia to neutralize the terrorists there and restore their government. The main target is Andrey Dolzaev, leader of the occupation forces and an extremist."

"Sounds too easy. How can we love this mission if all we have to do is eliminate a terrorist?" Naruto questioned.

"Because Dolzaev's arms supplier…is the one and only…Desperado Enforcement LLC." Karin revealed, getting Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, and Naruhi's full attention now.

"_N'mani's killers…_" they thought as one, clenching their fists.

"Remember, you have your others missions to do, so don't focus on that mission too much. Besides, Maverick informed us that Raiden isn't ready to go yet, but they're almost finished with his new body. He'll be ready to go in a week, once our business is done with the Joes. Your third mission is to help Maverick and when the situation is right, stop whatever Desparado's up to."

"Hai, Mito-sama! We accept all three missions!"

"As expected of you. Also, Naruna will be joining you, since she's now ready for field work after what I heard about the battle with the Fallen Angels."

"I'll be in your care, onii-chan, onee-chan-tachi." Naruna said, bowing to them.

At the older sibling's nods, Mito gestured behind her, "Go get your AIs. We managed to stabilize them, successfully helping them reach Metastability. There's only one more stage to go before they can become human. You have three hours to prepare and do whatever you want. They're raising the Helicarrier this afternoon. Dismissed!"

Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna walked past Mito to the table where their AI implants were. Picking them up, they inserted them into the back of their necks, their healing factor kicking in as the implant completely sunk into their skin.

"Ready, KOS-MOS?" Naruto asked, his AL appeared on his shoulder.

"**Yes, Naruto-san. I'm all clean now.**" KOS-MOS responded in a cheerful voice, making Naruto sweatdrop, "**My sensors indicate that your mood is chirper than last time and your powers back at the default levels. Congratulations.**"

"Ready Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang?" Naruko asked as her four AIs dressed in red, white, black, and yellow respectively appeared on her head.

"**Ready whenever you are!**" the red-clad Ruby confirmed.

"**Of course…**" the white-clad Weiss whispered.

"**I'm ready to go!**" the black-clad Blake said.

"**Let's go kick butt!**" the yellow-clad Yang cheered.

"Ready Kairi, Namine, Xion?" Narumi asked as her three AIs dressed in red, white, and black respectively appeared in her hands.

"**Hai!**" Kairi said.

"**I'm ready!**" Namine nodded.

"**Let's go!**" Xion said excitedly.

"Ready Milla?" Naruhi asked as her former self Milla Maxwell, reincarnated into an AI, appeared on her shoulder.

"**With you my successor, always.**" Milla confirmed.

"Ready Kanonno-chan-tachi?" Naruna asked as her three pinkette AI appeared on her shoulder too.

"**Always!**" Pasca Kanonno cheered.

"**Yeah!**" Kanonno Earhart nodded.

"**Let's do it!**" Kanonno Grassvalley said.

"We have our AIs, and are all ready." Naruto said to Mito, who nodded in confirmation.

"You have your orders. Dismissed!"

"Good luck, my precious children!" Kushina called to them as they filed out, waving back at her.

* * *

**(Spiral Corp, North Tower, Elevator to the Roof, 30 minutes later)**

"Are you really going to join Rias-chan's peerage?" Naruko asked her twin.

"Yep. I really don't have a reason to, aside from the fact that I'll be with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan." Naruto replied, "I also want to make up for lost time with Rias-chan."

"Will you still be with SIDC?" Naruna asked.

"Yeah. It should be possible." Naruto answered.

"If it is, then we'll join too." Naruko decided, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Maybe things will get more interesting, and it'll increase the chance to find the Devil we're looking for." Naruhi said, "And it's also been confirmed. The Devil who sealed your memories and cursed you, is the same Devil who was hiding at the church, watching our battle."

"Why was he there anyway?" Narumi asked, "What does he want?"

"We'll worry about that later. Hopefully by the time we get back, there'll be info on that guy Rias-chan is arranged to marry." Naruto said as they reached the top floor.

"How will that information be bought to us?" Naruhi questioned as the elevator stopped and opened the doors.

"Yami-chan contacted me a few minutes ago saying that she's got two agents on the case. Apparently one of those agents was in the room at the time of the incident in the clubroom, their presence well hidden. As soon as they gather enough information, they'll send it to us."

"Then I guess we'll leave it into their hands then. Right now, we got missions to complete, especially since they'll prove that you're truly back, otouto." Naruhi said as they all walked to the ledge.

"Trust me my lovely and cute sisters," Naruto said with a smirk, "I'll show you the difference between the real me right now, and the idiot I was back then."

"I can hardly wait." Narumi said in a joking tone.

"Of course not. Let's go!"

As the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings Falcon Dived off the roof of the tower, a figure watched them from the top of the West Tower. She's 5'5", has brown hair cut down in her chin in a bobcut style, her bangs framing her face, brown eyes, fair skin, purple markings on her lower cheeks, a slender figure with C-cup breasts, and wearing a black shirt with a tank skirt, fingerless gloves, a pouch with medical supplies, and black ninja sandals.

She is a former teacher at Konoha Academia, now one of the personal senseis of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, the former Jinchuuriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle Isobu, a former love interest of Uchiha Obito, the leader of the yakuza Akatsuki; and their former friend, Hatake Kakashi. She is Nohara-Inuzuka Rin.

"_That look is his eyes. They're no longer filled with hesitation and uncertainty. They're now filled with determination, charisma, and mischief that the other girls and me fell in love with. He's become the same young boy that saved me from that baka scarecrow and the one who I once called a friend. I will be watching you closely on your missions to see if you can truly help Rias, Naruto-kun. You too, Naruhi, Naruko-chan, Narumi-chan, and Naruna-chan…_"

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 09: An Iron Scale Mail Creation**_

_-Aside from Naruto proving that he has indeed returned, the three missions he went on with his sisters bore more fruit than they expected. Thanks to Naruto unlocking the second form of the Boosted Gear and learning the Balance Breaker, the girls found that they all can use the Boosted Gear at the same time. As for Naruto, he figured that more could be done with the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker, with his own personal touch. What does he have planned, and will he get it done in time? Ddraig's sure looking forward to it._

**Narumi:** How long will that even take?

**Naruto:** With the technology we have at Spiral Corp? Not long, my cute imouto.

**Ddraig:** Make it worthy of a Red Dragon Emperor like myself!

**OTHER NOTES: The missions assigned to Naruto and his sisters are usually the missions they do before the main storyline happen in the modern stories of the Naru EX Unleashed series. They'll also have the same AI in the stories. Also, for those waiting for Whirlpool and a Vampire and Uzumaki Ashikabi, they will return Fall 2013.**

**Harem Update: Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, and Kunou (brother-sister) added.**

_**-Upcoming Chapters in the Raiser arc**_

**Chapter 10: Wedding Crashers I – Fatale Fury (Before Naruto has the battle against Raiser, the girls just wanna have fun!)**

**Chapter 11: Wedding Crashers II – Naruto vs. Raiser (The Ultimate Showdown: The Twilight Celestial vs. The Immortal Phoenix)**

**Chapter 12: Picking Up Where They Left Off (Mmm, I wonder what that could mean?)**

* * *

**Released: Friday, June 7, 2013**


	9. An Iron Scale Mail Creation

**Author's Notes: **Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me~, so here's an update for you. Enjoy and review!

In another news, I've revised and extended the first chapters of Freezing Maelstrom (Naruto x Freezing) and Uzumaki Ashikabi (Naruto x Sekirei), the latter returning Fall 2013.

A word of warning, this chapter is based off the Iron Man movies and influenced by a High School DxD x Code Geass story I recently read, making this chapter one huge cluster you-know-what, but at least I can finally get to the two chapters I've been waiting to write for a year. Also, I've gotten permission from Mystic 6-Tailed Naruto to use his Inuyasha OC Gina Taisho in the Naru EX Unleashed series and Bonds of an Uzumaki, so expect her around.

**-Review Responses**

**Raidentensho – Funny you mentioned s-CRY-ed. Did you know that Issei's design is based off the main character of that show? Kinda hard to imagine since that character's such a badass and Issei's a complete pervert.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396 – It's not Mundus. He's already been defeated by Dante and Vergil in the world of the Naru EX Unleashed series, and I don't plan on bringing him back as the Big Bad anytime soon unless future storylines permit it.**

**dad90 – All everyone's getting are summaries of the missions.**

**hellfire45 – Guess you didn't see the bottom of the chapter.**

**RedHeadLoverz – Naruto used a Rasenshuriken back in Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, or any other crossover that'll appear, nor do I own the articles in the Wikipedia pages used to explain the three missions mentioned last chapter.**

* * *

_**Last time on Devil Dragon Storm Emperor…**_

"_Are you really going to join Rias-chan's peerage?" Naruko asked her twin._

"_Yep. I really don't have a reason to, aside from the fact that I'll be with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan." Naruto replied, "I also want to make up for lost time."_

"_Will you still be with SIDC?" Naruna asked._

"_Yeah. It should be possible." Naruto answered._

"_If it is, then we'll join too." Naruko decided, making Naruto raise an eyebrow._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course. Maybe things will get more interesting, and it'll increase the chance to find the Devil we're looking for." Naruhi said, "And it's also been confirmed. The Devil who sealed your memories and cursed you, is the same Devil who was hiding at the church, watching our battle."_

"_Why was he there anyway?" Narumi asked, "What does he want?"_

"_We'll worry about that later. Hopefully by the time we get back, there'll be info on that guy Rias-chan is arranged to marry." Naruto said as they reached the top floor._

"_How will that information be bought to us?" Naruhi questioned as the elevator stopped and opened the doors. _

"_Yami-chan said that she's got about three agents on the case. Apparently one of those agents was in the room at the time of the incident in the clubroom, their presence well hidden. As soon as they gather enough information, they'll send it to us."_

"_Then I guess we'll leave it into their hands then. Right now, we got missions to complete, especially since they'll prove that you're truly back, otouto." Naruhi said as they all walked to the ledge._

"_Trust me my lovely and cute sisters," Naruto said with a smirk, "I'll show you the difference between the real me right now, and the idiot I was back then."_

"_I can hardly wait." Narumi said in a joking tone._

"_Of course not. Let's go!"_

_As the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings Falcon Dived off the roof of the tower, a figure watched them from the top of the West Tower. She's 5'5", has brown hair cut down in her chin in a bobcut style, her bangs framing her face, brown eyes, fair skin, purple markings on her lower cheeks, a slender figure with C-cup breasts, and wearing a black shirt with a tank skirt, fingerless gloves, a pouch with medical supplies, and black ninja sandals._

_She is a former teacher at Konoha Academia, now one of the personal senseis of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, the former Jinchuuriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle Isobu, a former love interest of Uchiha Obito, the leader of the yakuza Akatsuki; and their former friend, Hatake Kakashi. She is Nohara-Inuzuka Rin._

"_That look is his eyes. They're no longer filled with hesitation and uncertainty. They're now filled with determination, charisma, and mischief that the other girls and me fell in love with. He's become the same young boy that saved me from that baka scarecrow and the one who I once called a friend. I will be watching you closely on your missions to see if you can truly help Rias, Naruto-kun. You too, Naruhi, Naruko-chan, Narumi-chan, and Naruna-chan…"_

* * *

**Chapter 09: An Iron Scale Mail Creation**

* * *

**(Uzu Island, Spiral Corp Central Tower, Tech Lab, eight days later, a few hours after returning to Uzu Island)**

"KOS-MOS, you there?"

"**For you and only you Naruto-san, always.**"

"Good. Create a new project file, codenamed "**Evolving Iron Scale Mail Accelerator**"."

"**Do you want me to store this in the Spiral Corp Central Database?**"

"This is something only I can use since it involved my Sacred Gear. Store the information on my private server."

"**Working on a secret project, Naruto-san?**"

"Not that secret. After taking a look in that Scale Mail armor I was in, it didn't feel like me, so I'm giving to my own personal touch. Those missions we've been on really contributed to this."

And so began Naruto's personal project…of modifying his Sacred Gear…

* * *

**(Flashback, events during the 8-day mission period)**

While en route to the helicarrier via D77-TC Pelican Dropship after reading Erik Selvig's notes on the Tesseract, Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna heard that an Asgardian named Thor took former Asgardian Loki from the plane that was escorting him to the helicarrier. When the siblings arrived, they managed to subdue Loki and take him into custody before he could escape as Steve Rogers aka Captain America stopped Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Thor from fighting over Loki any further. When they arrived at the helicarrier, Loki is imprisoned while Naruto and his sisters were debriefed by Nick Fury and Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. While the siblings assisted in helping Stark and Bruce Banner aka The Hulk locate the Tesseract and learned about the Chitauri from Thor, they implanted some of their AIs into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems to find out that they're really doing with the cosmic cube.

When it was revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extraterrestrials, the group that were to be the Avengers becomes divided over what to do with Loki and the Tesseract, with the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings realizing why Spiral Corp has such a strained relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D., and sided with Thor with taking the Tesseract out of human hands and to Asgard where it belongs, since the risk of humans using cosmic weapons of mass destruction irresponsibility was at an all time high due to Fury's lies and the World Security Council's motives. As the group argues, the siblings realize that Loki's influence is clouding their minds, and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Loki's other possessed agents attacked the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Banner to transform into the Hulk. Naruto, Naruko, Stark, and Rogers try to restart the damaged engine, and Thor and Naruhi attempts to stop the Hulk's rampage. Narumi and Romanoff take on Barton and knock him unconscious, breaking Loki's mind control. Loki escapes after evading Naruna's assault, killing Coulson and ejecting Thor from the airship, while the Hulk falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Naruhi manages to save Coulson's life, but he falls into a death-like coma, but still alive, letting Fury use Coulson's "death" to motivate the Avengers into working as a team after coming clean with his intentions, as Naruto, Stark, and Rogers realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Loki; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Loki uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a wormhole above Stark Tower in New York City to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion.

In response, the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings and the Avengers rally in defense of New York City, the wormhole's location. Banner transforms into the Hulk, and together with Rogers, Stark, Thor, Barton, Romanoff, Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna, they battle the Chitauri while evacuating civilians, with the siblings calling in the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man to take out any Chitari who gets past them. A few minutes into the battle, they all quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as the Chitauri descended upon Earth in a Zerg Rush-like fashion, but it didn't matter, as it allowed Naruto cut loose and go all Ax-Crazy Blood Knight mode against the army of Chitauri and gain enough experience for his Boosted Gear to evolve into the Boosted Gear Gift to empower his sisters and allies.

The Hulk and Naruna goes after Loki and the latter had her way with Loki before the former smashed him into the ground. Narumi and Romanoff made their way to the wormhole above Stark Tower, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the wormhole. Meanwhile, the World Security Council attempts to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan, much to the Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling's outrage. Using Boosted Gear Gift's effect on Stark's damaged Iron Man suit, it allows Stark to intercept the missile and takes it through the wormhole toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the Chitauri's mothership and cutting their neutral link, leaving their forces disabled on Earth. Stark's suit then runs out of power and Naruto pulls him back through the wormhole via Chakra Chain as Romanoff deactivates the wormhole to prevent further invasion, and the Hulk saves Stark from crashing to the ground.

In the aftermath, Thor returns Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard, while Fury expresses confidence to his assistant Maria Hill and the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings that the Avengers will return if and when they are needed. Before leaving for their next mission, Naruto, along with Stark, gather the others and ate in silence at a shawarma restaurant before they go their separate ways until the next threat emerges.

Three days later after overseeing materials being shipped from Stark Industries to Spiral Corp at Uzu Island and restoring New York City with the "**Inton: Banbutsu ****Sōzō**** (Yin Style: Creation of all Things)**" technique, the siblings headed off to the Pit in Egypt for their next mission. Halfway there, General Hawk, head of the G.I. Joe Team, asks them to meet up with his team in Kazakhstan, where they're already on their way to shadow the convoy transporting the five dangerous nanomite warheads to NATO aka the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. When they arrived in the Pelican, they found the convoy's already been ambushed by an Intelligence Officer from an unknown organization called the Baroness, leaving only two American soldiers alive named Duke and Ripcord, and they're been rescued by the G.I. Joe Team consisting of Counter-Intelligence Specialist Scarlett, Martial Arts Specialist Snake-Eyes, Communications Specialist Breaker, and Heavy Weapons Specialist Heavy-Duty.

They takes the warheads back to the Pit in Egypt, where Hawk been made official custodian of the warheads and excuses Duke, Ripcord, and the siblings, only to be convinced to let them join his group, after Duke reveals that he knows the Baroness, who was revealed to be his ex-fiancée, Ana Lewis. While the Joes trained Duke and Ripcord, Naruto and his sisters joined in after examining and gathering data on the warheads before relinquishing them to Hawk, who locked it in a safe in his office.

Later that night, Naruto sent the information gained from the warheads back to Spiral Corp, and just when he discovered a slight interference that he found was an active tracking device, the Baroness and former Arashikage clan shinobi and Martial Arts Specialist Storm Shadow, with assistance from the Master of Disguises Zartan, invaded the Pit with several Neo-Viper soldiers to retrieve the warheads. After saving Hawk and his aide-de-camp Cover Girl from their near-fatal wounds, the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings worked together with the Joe to eliminate all the Neo-Vipers, they were unsuccessful in stopping the Baroness and Storm Shadow from escaping with the warheads, leaving the base in tatters in the process.

After recovering from the assault on the Pit, the siblings and the Joes shared their findings and labeled McCullen as their prime suspect, they acquired information on the Baroness, who is "married" to Baron DeCobray, a scientist who runs a particle acceleration lab in Paris, leading the others to realize that the Baroness and Storm Shadow will use him to weaponize the warheads. Making their way to Paris, the siblings and the Joes pursue the Baroness and Storm Shadow in a prolonged chase through the city, but were unsuccessful in stopping them from launching one of the missiles, but none the less successful in preventing the Eiffel Tower from being hit by the missile after Naruto quickly used the code gained from the correct killswitch to disable the missile. However, Naruna and Duke were captured, with most of the Joes being captured by the authorities, while Naruto and his remaining sisters escaped with Snake Eyes.

A few hours later after tracking Naruna's signal in an underwater base under the Arctic, the siblings freed the other Joes using Spiral Corp's powerful connections and flies there with General Hawk's "permission". At the entrance to McCullen's base, Naruna creates a ball-busting symphony, the distraction allowing Duke to reactivate the tracking beacon on the briefcase before being restrained again to be taken inside the base. There, as they witnessed the four nano-warheads being loaded into four high-velocity missiles, which are aimed for Beijing, Moscow, Washington D.C., and Uzu Island itself, McCullen reveals his plan: to strike fear into the hearts of every man, woman, and child on the planet, after which they will turn to the most powerful person on the planet, in which McCullen didn't reveal so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled.

Later, the four older siblings infiltrated the base ahead of the Joes to cause chaos and clear a path for them. Back in the Doctor's lab, Naruna and Duke learned that the mastermind behind M.A.R.S.'s nontechnology is Rex Lewis, Ana's brother, believed to have been killed by a mistimed airstrike during a mission led by Duke. In reality, Rex encountered disgraced former Spiral Corp head scientist Dr. Brain Bender, now coined Dr. Mindbender, who seduced him with nano-technology, making him take too long to retrieve the target data and getting caught in the bombing, which disfigured him. When Rex revealed this, Naruna discreetly probed his mind, and found the location where Mindbender is currently residing, since he's wanted by Spiral Corp for experimenting on many employees of Spiral Corp.

Meanwhile, Snake Eyes takes out one missile while Ripcord destroys the remaining two using a stolen M.A.R.S. prototype Night Raven jet, while Scarlett, Breaker, and Snake Eyes infiltrate the base, and Snake Eyes duels and prevails over Storm Shadow. As for the last missile, it is disable by a EMP burst from Uzu Island, and taken back to Spiral Corp for study.

Before Rex could inject nanomites in Duke, the Baroness, who Naruna managed to bring out her happy memories of Duke, allowing her to regain control of herself, free Duke and Naruna, but is subdued by Rex, who reveals he has implanted her with nanomites, which has put her under his control for the past four years. Attempting to kill Duke with a flamethrower, Naruna counters with a massive Force Push, ends up with McCullen being burned, so he and Rex flee to an escape vessel. Duke and the Baroness pursue him while the Joes and the reunited siblings fall back and escape, when Rex activates the base's self-destruct sequence; which involves 'blowing the ice cap' to create blocks of ice which then nearly crush the Joes. Despite that, both Rex, now known as Cobra Commander; and McCullen, now christened as Destro; were captured by the Joes and the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, completing the latter second mission, but McCullen's plans had them on edge, thinking that it wasn't over yet.

The next after leaving the Pit, Naruto and his sisters start their third mission assist Maverick Securities by rendezvousing with their upgraded Raiden in Abkhazia to capture Andrey Dolzaev, the extremist leading the rebel Abkhazian forces to force the private military company Desperado into standing down. However, Desperado anticipates the move and assigns two prototype AIs both designated LQ-84i to stop him, but the siblings and Raiden defeats the two LQ-84i in combat, and has them rebuilt as allies rechristened as Bladewolf and Saberwolf. They face further opposition from Mistral, the commander of Desperado's forces in Abkhazia. After Naruto, his sisters, and Raiden killed Mistral in combat, Dolzaev commits suicide by blowing up an oil tank he is standing on.

Moving on, Maverick assigns the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, Raiden, Bladewolf, and Saberwolf to investigate a research facility in Guadalajara, Mexico, where the group meets an orphan named George, and learns that George was at the facility to have his brain—along with the brains of several other orphans—surgically removed and shipped to the United States, much to the older sibling's shock and outrage. They learn that Sundowner inspected the facility in the company of Senator Steven Armstrong, creating an alliance between Desperado and World Marshal, another PMC. They plan to condition the children's brains to become killers through VR (Virtual Reality) training and place them inside cybernetic bodies to create new soldiers, similar to Raiden. Raiden and the others rescue George and the unharvested orphans, and takes them to Doktor, after Naruto and his sisters brutrally gunned down the facility's lead researcher when he takes George as a human shield and attempts to gas the orphans with a concentrated form of chloroform.

Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, Naruna, and Raiden realizes that World Marshal carefully structured itself so that it is free to pursue these immoral practices in such a way that it cannot be targeted officially, and that he cannot bring them to justice if they continues working for Maverick. Raiden promptly resigns while the siblings break away from them, and with Bladewolf and Saberwolf at their sides, launches a six-man assault on World Marshal's headquarters in Denver, Colorado. Despite their actions, Maverick unofficially approves of their actions and provides discreet support throughout with the help of Spiral Corp. As the group fights their way through the city's privatized police force and Desperado soldiers, the group becomes conflicted over those they have killed thanks to "Jetstream" Samuel Rodrigues who revealed the enemy cyborgs' true feelings. The longer they fights, the more Raiden starts regressing towards his aggressive child soldier persona, "Jack the Ripper", and the siblings start to shift into their dark personas before finally embracing them when they encounter Sam and another operative named Monsoon. With Naruto's finally gaining Balance Breaker, shifting into Juggernaut Drive, Jack's Ripper Mode and the girls' providing support, they kills Monsoon and infiltrate World Marshal's headquarters before locating and finally killing the war-loving Sundowner shortly after, with Naruto gaining control of his Balance Breaker while the girls discover the ability to use the Boosted Gear gauntlet at the same time in the process. Afterwards, they learn that Armstrong brought World Marshal and Desperado together to exploit Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Raiden's desire to avenge N'Mani's death. Armstrong used Desperado to distract the group while he carries out "Operation Tecumseh": a plan to assassinate the President of the United States during peace negotiations with Pakistan to ensure another War on Terror.

While Doktor recovers the children's brains with Spiral Corp's help, Raiden and the others seek help from the Solis Space and Aeronautics to reach Pakistan in time to stop Armstrong. They encounter Jetstream Sam on the way and the siblings respectively backed off as the pair engages in a final duel from which Raiden emerges victorious, holding on to his bike, sword, and sheath afterwards, with the siblings getting the blueprints for Sam's weapon for building themselves later, sword and sheath in all. At Solis, Sunny helps the group travel to Shabhazabad Air Base in Pakistan, where they are attacked by Metal Gear EXCELSUS, a quadrupedal tank piloted by Senator Armstrong. Armstrong reveals that he does not need to kill the President for his plan to be successful; killing US military personnel at the base is enough to agitate the American people. Armstrong, with his connections to the PMCs, would win any subsequent election in a landslide. After destroying EXCELSUS, discovering that Armstrong has augmented himself with nanomachines that give him incredible strength and near-invulnerability, he revealed his true plan: a free rein to realize his vision of a society where only the strong survive, fighting and dying only for what they believe in. Naruto and his sister respect Armstrong for his willingness to give America's power back to its people, but doesn't respect the fact that the "weak" has to be "purged" to make it happen. After Armstrong managed to neutralize the siblings for a while, he nearly beat Riaden to death, but Bladewolf intervened and gives him Samuel's sword, which Raiden uses, and together with Naruto and his sisters, manages to kill Armstrong, thus bringing an end to the Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling's third and final mission for now. However, World Marshal remains in business, leaving Spiral Corp the task of gathering evidence against the PMC to shut it down for good one day.

Afterwards, Raaden went on his own as he had his own war to fight, Bladewolf and George joined Sunny at Solis, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, bringing Saberwolf with them, were called back to Spiral Corp, where they were congratulated for a job well done, especially to Naruto, since he proved that he truly returned to the way he was.

"It's what I live for, and I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

* * *

**(Tech Lab, present day)**

"**Naruto-san, the materials you requested should be in the lab within the hour.**" KOS-said said as Naruto fiddled around with the holograph projection specs of Kamen Rider Decade armor, the Delta-6 Accelerator Suits, blueprints of a miniaturized Arc Reactor, and the Boosted Gear gauntlet along with the Scale Mail armor Naruto donned when fighting Sundowner and Armstrong.

"Just in time." Naruto said, pressing a button that showed the list of materials coming to him while bringing up schematics for his project.

"**I may not be able to understand some of that technical stuff, but can tell- no, sense that the suit you're working on is truly fit for the holder of two powerful dragons like myself and Arwen-sama.**" Ddraig said, looking through Naruto's eyes for a bit as his vessel's cell rang.

"Expect nothing less from me, my friend." Naruto replied, answering his cell, "Yeah?"

"**We're ready to go now, and we're waiting on you.**"

"Alright. I'll be right down Naruko." Naruto said, hanging up his cell, got up from his chair, and glanced at KOS-MOS, "You know what to do, right?"

"**When you get back, the armor will be ready to be assembled. I'll be waiting, Naruto-san.**" KOS-MOS responded as Naruto exited the lab.

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy, a while later, after school)**

A small of pillar of light appeared in the middle of the empty school ground. When it dissipated, Naruto, Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna appeared in their school uniforms.

"Good to be back." Naruhi noted, looking around the school grounds.

"I'll say." Naruto agreed, as he motioned for the other to follow him to the Occult Research Club.

When they got there, they found that the members of the club weren't back yet from whatever they're doing, but something on Rias' desk caught Naruto's notice.

"What is it?" Naruko asked as Naruto took something off Rias' desk.

"It's an envelope addressed to me…" Naruto replied, as he opened it, with a disk falling out it and into his hand, "No way. A holo-memory disc? And it's synced to this room."

"Seriously?" Naruhi asked, walking over to her brother to examine the item in his hands, "Looks like someone knew we would come here."

"Maybe something happened here that someone wants us to see. I think one of the agents Yami talked about is behind this, and they work for Spiral Corp." Naruto guessed as he used his time-space ability to open a portal to an area of his pocket dimension where he houses some of this bulk inventory and took out a holo-player that'll allow the holo-memory disc to be played.

Connecting it to a power source in the room, Naruto turned on the player, inserted the disc into it, and hit the play button, making the player scan the room before lighting it up, with holographic projections of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia appear in the room, with Rias sitting at her desk, Akeno next to her, Grayfia standing around from the former's desk, and Koneko sitting on the couch.

"You'll find more cheer at a graveyard…" Naruko noted, looking at the frustrated look on Rias' face and the look of concern on Akeno, while Koneko looks to be her usual self.

"Rias-chan…" Naruto whispered, feeling an ache in his heart at seeing his childhood friend not being her usual self, as the door opened, with holographic versions of Yumi, Asia, and Issei coming into the room.

"Looks like everyone's here." Rias said as she stood up from her chair, "I have something to tell you before club activities begin."

"Ojou-sama, should I tell to them instead?" Grayfia requested, but Rias raised her hand to silence her and faced her peerage.

"The truth is…" Rias started, but an orange-red light that suddenly appeared in the room interrupting her and drawing everyone attention to a large magic circle, that appeared in the room.

"A magic circle!" Narumi realized.

"And it's not the Gremory clan's either!" Naruhi added.

"This crest is… that of the Phenex clan…" Yumi whispered, horrified, as red-hot flame burst from the magic circle along with the sound of a phoenix.

As the flames died down a little, a lone figure can be seen in the flames; a handsome young man in his early 20's with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Naruko wondered.

"Don't know, but his energy signature's the same one we sensed a few weeks ago…" Naruto replied.

"So, he's the trespasser…" Naruhi concluded.

The latest in Spiral Corp technology allows for a person to not just feel a holograph, but smell them, and sense their emotions and energy levels.

"Fuu, it's been since a long while since I came to the Human World." The young man said, turning around to reveal his handsome face, "I've come for you, my lovely Rias…"

Rias did not look amused, but rather angry- no, PISSED to see this man in HER club.

"Now then Rias, it's sudden, but let's go visit the location for the ceremony. The date is set as well. It's better to get it over with." the young man said, draping his arm around the redhead, but said redhead elbowed him and snatched her am away. Good thing too, since Naruto's demonic instincts roaring in anger at the man for putting his hands on Naruto's possible future mate.

"Let go of me, Raiser-teme…" she snarled, backing away from him with dangerous eyes.

"Ahaha! Seems like you're embarrassed, my lovely Rias."

"Hey you! You're being impolite to Buchou! What's with that attitude towards girls?!" Issei snapped, pinting his finger at the strange.

"Huh? Who are hell are you?" the man asked with cold eyes.

Issei flinched, but didn't back down, despite his legs suddenly shaking, and thumped his chest, "I am Rias Gremory's Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"Oh, I see." the man said, unimpressed, making the siblings snicker at the pervert's expense.

"Are you sure you want to be Rias-chan's Pawn, Naruto?" Naruko asked, with Naruto grinning as he paused the holographic scene.

"Yep. While a Pawn is seen as the weakest and is usually underestimated, it holds great value all the same since it's the first line of defense. Plus, if someone like us becomes Pawns, it would give the deception that the others in the peerage are just as powerful. For instance, if a Pawn could easily defeat a Queen, it would discourage others from challenge the Pawn's fellow peerage, allowing them to move up the ranks without much hassle." Naruto explained.

"How deliciously evil! It oughta knock of the most arrogant Devil like this guy down a few pegs." Naruhi laughed, licking her lips as Naruto hit the play button, moving the scene along.

"And who the hell are you?" Issei asked, irked.

"…Eh? Rias, you didn't tell your servants about me?" the unknown man asked in a mock hurtful voice, "Wait, there are actually people who don't know about me? Is he the reincarnated human? Yes, that must be it."

"It's only because there was no need to tell them." Rias said coolly, gritting her teeth as the young man laughed.

"Ahaha! You're harsh as usual, haha…"

"This is Raiser Phenex-sama." Grayfia answered Issei, "He's a pure-blood, high-class Devil, and the third son of the legendary Phenex clan."

"This guy reeks of arrogance…" Naruto said, his nose twitching as he scowled at the Devil named Raiser.

"You're telling me. When we see this guy in real life, remind me to get my "I'm holier-than-thou" zapper spray." Naruhi said.

"He's also the fiancée of the heiress apparent of the Gremory clan." Grayfia continued.

"The heiress apparent to the Gremory clan?" Narumi repeated, before her eyes widen in realization and looked at the holo-projection of a scowling Rias, "It can't be!"

"It is…" Naruto said, vaguely confirming Naruto and the other's suspicions.

"No way!" Naruko shouted, also realizing.

"You gotta be kidding!" Naruhi agreed.

"Minna (everyone), what's wrong?!" Naruna asked, concerned at her older sibling's reactions, "What does she mean?!"

"He's the one, who's engaged to Rias-chan…" Naruto growled out, glaring bloody kunai at the holographic Raiser, as the holographic Grayfia pretty much confirmed what Naruto said.

Naruna blinked, "Eh…eh…EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Five minutes later, if anyone was passing by the area where the old school building that house the Occult Research Club, they received a gut feeling NOT to traverse anywhere near the area, as murderous intent saturated said area.

* * *

**(Uzu Island, Uzumaki Estate, the next day)**

"Raynare. Kalawarner. Do either of you two know anything about the Phenex clan?"

Ever since leaving the Occult Research Club yesterday, Naruto and his sisters have all been in a foul mood that persisted throughout the evening and continued well into the current day. It was so bad that they slept over in a safe house a few miles away from the Uzumaki Mansion, so they wouldn't hurt the other girls there with possible hurtful words. But it didn't little to calm them down, especially with what they're witnessed from the holo-disk.

Raiser Phenex is an extremely arrogant, condescending and selfish asshole with a holier-than-thou attitude who doesn't seem to understand the definition of the word "no", not to mention a complete, total douchebag and scumbag all in one. Even worse than all those things, Raiser reminded Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi way too much of Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha Academia's most so-called "Gift from God", and the fate worshipping Hyuuga Neji, from the same school.

There was a few times during the recording that Naruto and his sisters nearly attacked the hologram of Raiser for his actions, such as touching Rias when she didn't want to be touched, calling her his wife, even though they weren't married yet, and breaking Rias' strong front into pieces. The only embarrassing things they saw was that despite the actions Raiser took, Issei now held an admiration for Raiser when he revealed his peerage, consisting of all females, even his little sister, Ravel Phenex; making the boob-loving pervert weep. However, the sibling's snapped when Raiser blatantly fondled and kissed his Queen Yubelluna, and his two Pawns, Ni and Li, in a show-off fashion. It got a rise out of Issei, but the sibling managed to laugh when the pervert got schooled by Raiser's weakest Pawn, Mira. The recording them ended with the siblings seeing holographic versions of themselves storming through the door just as Raiser and his peerage left.

Now Rias has to combat Raiser in something called a Rating Game, where if she wins, the wedding is called off. If she loses, she's have no choice but to accept the engagement she so hates, fact that fueled the rage of Naruto's demonic instincts, as well as the other girls. The fact that it reminds them of Uchiha Sasuke's attempt to take Naruto's girls away with attempted forced marriage contact didn't help at all.

"Other than the fact that they're immortal and are adapt fire and wind magic, not much, Naruto-sama." Kalawarner replied, "However, the only one who knows anything else about the Phenex clan is the one who spied on them before Reynella came into our ranks, and that Fallen Angel is dead, killed during your battle with us."

"Who? Dohnaseek?" Naruna guessed.

"Permission to speak freely?" Raynare asked.

"Do as you please." Naruto said.

"No disrespect, but hell no. Dohnaseek's always has been a rotten jackass who loved to boast about how he managed to rape innocent Devil women who were Pawn-ranked." Raynare said with disgust in her voice, "No, we're talking about Mittelt. She's the expert spymaster."

"The one who Naruhi-nee offed?" Naruto guessed, remembering the Gothic Lolita wearing Fallen Angel.

"The very same." Kalawarner confirmed, but then frowned, "Now that I think about it, ever since Reynella joined the ranks of the Fallen Angels, she slowly started to become cruel, cynical, and arrogant, contrary to her original joyful and upbeat self. She once told me that she became a Fallen Angel was because she accidently killed a human in self-defense when he tried to rape her. _Though I'm the only one she trusted with her secret that she's really one of those half-human half Fallen Angel._"

Kalawarner's eyes then widened in realization as Raynare swore, "Damn! From what you just said, Reynella-teme got to her!"

"She must've been testing her power on that chibi Fallen Angel before she turned to you, Kalawarner." Naruhi growled and punched the wall, "And I killed her without mercy. FUCK!"

"There was no way we could've known at the time. I'm sure Raynare didn't know because she was a new arrival into the Fallen Angel faction, and Kalawarner didn't realize until it was too late." Naruto said, calming Naruhi down, "Didn't you absorb her soul into your Oni Gauntlet when you killed her?"

"I did." Naruhi answered, with Naruto going through handseals in response, "Don't tell me you're going to-"

"Already done." Naruto said as he hit the last handseal, with an Uzumaki Seal Array appearing on the floor of the lab, while focusing his mind on the appearance of Mittelt's body and the anatomy of a female Fallen Angel's body thanks to Raynare and Kalawarner going to Tsunade for a check-up, "**Inton: ****Banbutsu Sōzō!**"

A perfect replica of Mittelt's body, complete with her black Gothic Lolita dress, appeared out of nothingness within the Seal Array with Raynare and Kalawarner's mouth agape, looking on in shock. The only differences on Mittelt's body is that her bust is notably bigger, her new size that of Asia's modest breast size, and she was wearing a choker with the Uzumaki symbol on it, similar to what Raynare and Kalawarner are wearing.

"We don't like doing this much, but in her case we'll making an exception." Naruto said gravely. While he did being back Millelt's body in her original form with a modification, he sensed that Mittelt was more than a mere Fallen Angel.

Well, half a Fallen Angel.

"Mmm, you were right. It looks like Mittelt was subjected to Reynella's mindrape as well. I would call Ino and Kyoko, but I got this covered." Naruhi said, focusing on the negative afflictions on Mittelt's soul. Find the problem similar what Ino and Kyoko wrote in their report like Kalawarner, Naruhi used her youki to wipe out the mental damage Reynella's done to Mittelt.

She then gently placed Mittelt's soul into her new body, and used the Resurrection spell **(a/n: from Tales of Symphonia)** to help Mittelt's soul adjust to her new body.

"How is this possible?" Kalawarner asked, still trying to believe the feat that happened.

"Well, when you're part-Human, part-Demon, part-Daiyokai, part-Mazoku part-True Vampire, part-Devil, part-Angel, and part-God, as well as being the Avatars of Kami, Yami, and Shinigami, with one of our ancestors being the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six-Paths) himself, anything's possible." Naruko said as Naruhi pulled Mittelt's soul out of her Oni Gauntlet, "But we don't consider ourselves Gods. We just use our powers help the people in front of us, and sometimes for ourselves."

"We're not the bad guys, and we don't condone mindless slaughter with no reason, but while we can be considered heroes, we're not, due to how we handle things. We're not naïve like Batman and Superman, who hide behind masks and refrain from killing off their recurring enemies, letting people die in the process. Our way of doing things may be questionable and garner different reactions from the public, but in the end, they're entitled to their own opinions. If they cheer us, then they have an open mind, and that's fine. If they scorn us, then fuck them, because in the end, we just don't give a flying fuck." Naruto said, with Raynare and Kalawarner looking at the siblings, mostly Naruto, in awe.

"Simply put, we're "morally good" badass anti-heroes, who love to kick ass and take names!" Naruko added, pumping her fist in the air as Naruhi ended her Resurrection spell.

"So, what do you think about us now?" Narumi asked their Fallen Angel servants.

Raynare and Kalawarner's thoughts were the same. They serve a powerful clan in terms of strength and influence, but they don't show off and abuse their gifts, instead opting to protect each other and those around them, and only kill off the scum of the earth, despite having to get though grunts to do it. They could take over the entire world if they wanted to, but instead they want to live their lives as they please with the people of Earth. To the two Fallen Angels, they were the ideal clan to serve, and they were now more than happy to stay with them.

"What I just witnessed and heard only made admire you more. No matter what, I'll happy to serve you and your clan until the end of time itself, Naruto-sama, Naruko-sama, Narumi-sama, Naruhi-sama, and Naruna-sama." Raynare said with conviction.

"Likewise. You all saved me from that bitch Reynella. And since Raynare here is my friend and I have nowhere else to go, I'm with you all for the long haul." Kalawarner added.

"Count me in too."

Everyone looked down see Mittelt, her eyes open and blinking. She tried to sit up, but Naruto kneeled down and helped her up.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, chibi daitenshi-chan." Naruhi said sweetly, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone pulled out my corrupted heart and sent it to the ice age." Mittelt said in a sour tone.

"Sorry." Naruhi countered in a mock meek tone, but Mittelt shook her head.

"No, it's alright."

"What happened? Did you notice that you've changed from your usual self?" Kalawarner asked the resurrected Fallen Angel.

"Kinda. By the time I realized she was weakening my mental defenses for her mind trick, it was too late, and right now, we have a problem that bigger than Phenex clan." Mittelt said and coughed.

"Shoot." Naruto said, setting her into a chair and conjured up a glass of fresh water for her.

"Whatever Reynella said was her reason for taking that nun's Twilight Healing, she was lying. She was actually working for Freed's superior, Kokabiel, who's seeking to overthrow Azazel-sama to start another Great War. He's the one who ordered Reynella to retrieve the nun's Twilight Healing." Mittelt explained, making her fellow Fallen Angels gasp, "The nun's was gonna be one of the first Sacred Gear to be stolen."

"Why? What's his aim?" Narumi asked.

"It's no secret that he believes that our species are the strongest race and tries to prove it whenever chance he gets." Mittelt replied, and then downed the glass of water

"Sounds like you don't believe the Fallen Angels aren't the strongest anymore." Naruto noted.

"Because I met and fought you all." Mittlet said, then smiled, "And now I'm yours to command, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto used the Force to see if her statement in honest, and it is.

"You're sure taking your resurrection well." Naruto said.

"After everything I've seen while under the thumb, barely anything surprises me anymore." Mittelt said, shrugging.

"10 bucks says you're wrong." Naruto teased her, handed her an iPad, "I need you to enter in everything you know what the Phenex clan, and this Kokabiel guy."

"Everything?" Mittelt asked, with Naruto setting her finger on the keyboard on the screen.

"Everything you know. Consider this your first task as a new servant to the Uzumaki clan."

Mittelt nodded and started her report. Looks like that info she gathered on the clan won't go to waste after all.

* * *

**(Spiral Corp, Tech Lab, a while later)**

"KOS-MOS, status report?" Naruto asked his AI as he entered the lab, with KOS-MOS showing up in a holographic human-sized form.

"**The new armor has just finished being assembled, Naruto-san. All the armor needs is a sealing array to stabilize the merging process between it and the Scale Mail armor of the Boosted Gear. It also needs an original power core, since the modified mini Arc Reactor is only for the repulsion abilities of the armor.**" KOS-MOS reported, with Naruto nodding in satisfaction.

"What kind of core are we talking about?" Naruto inquired, "As far as I know, we have plenty of vibranium, since palladium is out of the question."

Wakanda wasn't the only place anyone can find vibranium at, but Uzu Island as well, along with other unique elements, through its kept a secret.

"**Honestly Naruto-san, I don't know, except it has to be unique.**" KOS-MOS replied sadly, "**But this video addressed to you might help…**"

"What video?" Naruto asked.

Summoning up a holo-screen, KOS-MOS pressed a few buttons, "**I found this while assembling the armor. It was hidden by various firewalls I didn't know about. Either did Kushina-san or Mito-san.**" KOS-MOS explained, as the screen in the lab popped up as she hit the play button, "This was from eight years ago."

"When I was nine years old." Naruto whispered, as the video showed that this was recorded on one of tall towers of Spiral Corp while it was still under construction. A fairly-tall, handsome fair-skinned man with bright, blue eyes and spiky blond hair could be seen leading over a diorama of Uzu Island, wearing a black shirt, combat vest, pants, combat boots, and a long white haori decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yellow Flash" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

"_Namikaze-sama. Camera's rolling._" said the cameraman off-screen.

"_It is? Thank you._"

The blond-haired man nodded and turned to face the camera, "_Hello Naruto, my son…_"

Naruto froze in shock. It was his father, Namikaze Minato.

"Tou-san…"

"_By the time you get this, I'll no doubt be long gone. After what happen the night of your's and Naruko's birth, what I did, prematurely summoning the Shinigami, decreasing my life-span big time. But I have no regrets, as I was able to save you, Kushina-chan, Naruko, Naruhi, and everyone else on Uzu Island. At the time of this video, I have about two years left, and if it was the price to pay for my children to have a future, when so be it. I'm not complaining._"

"Dad." Naruto whispered.

Minato was no longer along the living when Naruto and Naruko were eleven-years-old, Narumi when she was ten-years-old, Naruhi when she was fourteen-years-old, Naruna when she was eight-years-old, and Tsubaki when she was only two-years old. He died during his final mission when he prevented the Akatsuki yakuza from going through their plans to destroy the Tokyo Dome, but they weren't the one who killed him. A group of rogue Fallen Angels targeted Minato because of a possible, dangerous Sacred Gear in his possession, and got the jump on him after he school the Akatsuki and drove them off. Minato was fatally wounded, but managed to kill all his attackers before succumbing to his injures, and faded away.

Hence why the Uzumaki's harbored resentment against the Fallen Angel faction, but it toned down over the years as they matured.

"_I'll get straight to it. If you got this message, that means that you have your own A.I. and looking for a means to enhance your Sacred Gear. Yes, I know about Sacred Gears. Sparda-jiji's journal is always a good read when you're bored. Me, I don't have a Sacred Gear, but came across the knowledge during a mission about how to create a power core that enhances and augment a Sacred Gear's powers and abilities. Believe it and not, but I had help from Howard Stark and Anton Vanko, before the latter got deported for his greed. What I learned was used as a basis for the Arc Reactor. While it is a "bastardized" version of what I learned, I wouldn't call it that since I helped during the process. It isn't something I can use…but you can."_

"_Something I can use?_" Naruto thought, wondering what his dad meant by that.

"_Son, I knew that you had a Sacred Gear. During the sealing, I saw that you had another tenant beside the one I was sealing into you. I saw his silhouette, and recognized him as the Red Emperor Dragon, and knew in that time, that you had the Boosted Gear. Again, Sparda-jiji's journal details this. Before you and her sisters were born, I built this with no direction, no purpose until I realized why after you were born. I built this for you, the key to the future, and yours._"

Minato waved his hand over the model of Uzu Island.

"_One day, you'll figure this out. And when you do, you'll change the world, and unlock a power, you've never known. What is and always will be my greatest joys in life, is not just Kushina-chan, Naruko, Naruhi, Narumi, Naruna, and Tsubaki…but you as well. Good bye Naruto, my son, and go kick some ass._"

The screen fizzled out before turning blank, with Minato's smile being the last image his only son saw.

"**Naruto-san?**" KOS-MOS asked, concerned for her master as his eyes started to water.

"Is there any other video like that?" Naruto asked, trying to keep this voice normal.

"**Yes, but they're each addressed to your mother and sisters.**"

"Send it to them. I'm heading down to the lobby to get the diorama, the "Key to the Future"." Naruto said as he got up to leave the lab.

"**Naruto-san…**" KOS-MOS whispered, seeing teardrops on the floor as Naruto exited the lab.

* * *

**(Spiral Corp, Main Lobby)**

Wiping his eyes, Naruto exited the elevator and made a beeline to the middle of the lobby where the original diorama is. Now looking at it with a clear mind, Naruto saw that it was like some kind of hidden puzzle, with the pedestal reading, "The Key to the Future is Here".

"Just like on Starks diorama." Naruto said, smiling to himself as he made a call.

"**Mito here.**"

"Hey Mito-baachan!"

"**Hey Naruto. What is it? Is there something wrong?**"

"I need to borrow the original diorama in the lobby. You don't mind do you?"

"**Hmm. As my friend Kogami Kosei would say, "Do as you please". Just be sure to put it back when you're done.**"

"Understood. Thank you, Mito-_chan_…"

"**Hahaha, flattery will get you nowhere, Naruto-**_**kun**_**.**"

* * *

**(Tech Lab, several minutes later)**

With the complete, original model of Uzushio no Shima in the lab, Naruto set to work.

"KOS-MOS, scan the diorama please? I need a manipulatable projection." Naruto requested.

KOS-MOS nodded and used a digital wire frame to scan the model of Uzu Island, creating a blue holographic projection of the model.

"**1980 Uzushiogakure no Shima model scan complete, Naruto-san.**"

Naruto nodded and lifted the projection off the scanned diorama.

"How many people are on this island again?"

"**Am I to include the various ladies in your harem, Naruto-san?**" KOS-MOS asked in a teasing matter.

"Hahaha. That was rhetorical." Naruto countered flatly as he spun the projection around before shifting to a vertical position to study it.

"Mmm, how intriguing. If I look closely in the middle, Spiral Corp HQ can be considered as an atom, in which case the nucleus would be right there." Naruto muttered, pointing at the central tower, "Highlight all five towers."

KOS-MOS complied, turning the towers from blue to bright yellow as Naruto used his hands to enlarge them. For a few moments, Naruto studied them closely, thinking of this like a puzzle and not a chess game. Then, something clicked as he looked at the Uzumaki Estates. He couldn't tell why, but it was a gut feeling.

"Goodbye, footpaths." Naruto said, flicking his fingers on the hologram, with the representations of the footpaths disappearing.

"**What are you trying to do, Naruto-san?**" KOS-MOS asked, curious about Naruto's actions.

"Possibly discovering a new, but unique element." Naruto answered, "Landscaping, shrubbery, trees, parking lots, exits, entrances, bridges, and waterfalls, you've all been voted off the bed."

With those holographic representations gone, the puzzle was starting to make more sense.

"Reconstruct the protons and neutrons with whatever that's left, using the underground passages and water streams as a framework."

Whatever was left on the "model" was now merging with the underground tunnels and streams that then wrapped around the Towers. When the process was finished, a sphere filled with atoms appeared before Naruto, with several different colored veins connecting several atoms running around the sphere like a chakra network. When it enlarged, it allowing KOS-MOS to gather the necessary data while Naruto looked on in awe.

"If this is what I think it is, when its better for something like this to be taken to the grave. But in our case, something kept within Uzu Island. Looks like magic and technology can work together in harmony, right tou-san?"

Smirking, Naruto clapped his hand, minimizing the holographic element to fit in the palm of his hand.

"**This unknown element is just what the armor's core needs to power the armor.**"

"Good. Just don't expect me to name this new element. It'll be troublesome."

"**The** **good news is that we have the materials to synthesize the element. The bad news is that calculated successful rate is less than one percent.**"

"Because it needs a kick." Naruto said as he bought up a screen to check Spiral Corp's inventory for the materials he needs.

An hour later, Naruto wiped the sweat off his face, as he started finished up a long,

black tube device that is a prismatic accelerator, a type of equipment used for particle acceleration that uses electromagnetic fields to propel charged particles to high speeds and to contain them in well-defined beams. Naruto finished putting the prism inside the accelerator and activated it.

"**Initializing prismatic accelerator.**"

As it booted up, Naruto looked across the room at his target, the power core he built for his new armor, the main part being in the shape of the Triforce symbol, with three Os connected together within the small triangle. Now it just needed to be energized.

"**Approaching maximum power.**"

Naruto grabbed the handle used to control the concentrated beam that was flowing though the tube, and moved so that beam would move to its target. Luckily, the beam didn't hit anything important except the wall, and managed to hit the core. It was then that Naruto channeled magic into the beam, combining science and magic to power the special core.

After five minutes exactly, Naruto shut down the particle accelerator so that the new core wouldn't overload and possibly get damaged. He then walked over to the new core and used the Force to make it float in the air in front of him.

"Congratulations, Naruto-san. You have created the new element, Dragonium." KOS-MOS said in a playful matter.

"Very funny." Naruto said, smirking as he put the hot core into a mini reactor, which closed and beeped before humming smoothly.

"**The reactor has accepted the new core. I will have the other A.I.s run diagnostics.**" KOS-MOS reported happily.

"Good. Now for the next stage." Naruto said, turning to the corner of the room where there was an Uzumaki Sealing Array lined with merging seals with the Scale Mail armor, the Decade armor, a Delta-6 Accelerator Suit from the Pit, an Arc Reactor with a vibraium core, and the new armor KOS-MOS assembled, "This'll take a while."

"**You can do it, Naruto-san!**" KOS-MOS cheered as Naruto weaved through several handseals, "**Remember, it's all in the imagination! What you want in the armor and what you want it to do!**"

"Duly noted." Naruto said, hitting the last handseal and focused on his task in a meditative trance.

_Three hours later…_

It was now nighttime, as Naruto opened his eyes and looked at this new armor, a wide smirk appearing on his face.

"Wicked."

Picking up the "wicked" armor, Naruto put it in a lab tube and closed it as KOS-MOS started running diagnostics on the now merged magical and technological made armor.

"**It'll be readying for testing within a day, Naruto-san.**" KOS-MOS reported.

"Excellent." Naruto confirmed, going back to the seal array and picked up what appears to be a belt and a touchscreen smartphone, just as a holo-icon appeared in front of Naruto with a ringing sound.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, answering it to see Naruko's face appearing.

"Naruto, get back to the Uzumaki Mansion quick! Someone's streaming a live feed of the Rating Game between Rias and Raiser on our TV here!"

"All right. I'm on my way!"

Swiping his hand down to end the call, Naruto used Hiraishin to leave Spiral Corp.

* * *

**(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Naruto reappeared in a crimson and black flash in the living area where his mother, his sisters and some of the maids are, their eyes on the big screen TV showing multiple view of…

"Is that Kuoh Academy?!" Naruto asked.

Naruhi shook her head, "Nope. The Rating Game's taking place in an alternate dimension that's a copy of the real Kuoh Academy."

"And they haven't even started yet." Naruko added while munching on some kettle corn popcorn, "We're most certain that Yami-chan got someone from Spiral Corp to keep an eye on Rias and the others. Who else could send a streaming live feed here at our residence?"

"Did Asia-chan come by?" Naruto inquired.

"She did before you all got here." Kushina responded, "Changed into a fresh nun uniform."

"She's still under orders from Rias to not to stay anything to us…" the busty reddish-pink-haired, green-eyed maid Haruno Sakuya added, "But she did say that everyone in the club were training to get stronger."

The maid who went to Konoha Academia with the siblings were baffled as it how they forgot about their old classmate Rias. When Naruto explained how it happened, the girls understood, and told Naruto that it wasn't his fault since he didn't know. Ino and Kyoko also did a full check-up on everyone who was infected by Naruto's curse, and gave their minds a clean bill of health.

"Too bad she doesn't know that _we_ already know, and I am so kicking her ass." Naruhi said as she grabbed some popcorn from Naruko's bucket and munched on them furiously as Naruto took a seat himself, viewing the huge 100 inch widescreen HDTV that showed different angles and views of the battleground.

"Do you think she'll win?" Naruna asked, "That Raiser jerk has a full set and she know has one of each piece."

"Well, let's hope for the best." Naruto shrugged.

"_Buchou, can you hear me?_" Akeno voice sounded off, with one of the camera zooming in on Akeno herself standing on a tree branch with her hand on her comm device in her ear, looking over the school, with another camera zooming on Rias in the replica of the clubroom, doing the same.

"_Yes, I hear you._"

"_The preparations are complete._"

Rias nodded as Koneko and Issei exited the clubhouse, "_Then here's the game plan. Koneko, Issei, you won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym. That position is of great importance. Make sure you follow my orders._"

"_Roger._" Koneko and Issei confirmed.

"Yumi, are you ready?" Rias asked her female knight, who's in the forest area of the replica school.

"_Everything's looking good on my end, and awaiting your signal._"

"_Asia, remain here with me on standby. We move out when victory is close at hand. You cannot be allows to get taken. To us, your ability is our one and only lifeline._"

"_H-Hai!_"

"_Akeno, please be ready and wait for the right moment to strike._"

"_Hai, Buchou!_"

Rias smiled. Everything was in place. While Raiser has the quantity, she sure has the quality.

"Then let's begin! My adorable servants, our opponent is Raiser Phenex, a man considered promising talent even along his immortal clan! Now, as Naruto-kun would say, let's open up a can of whoop-ass on that sorry son-of-a-bitch! Commence operation!"

"_Hai, Buchou!_" her servants chorused as they started to move.

"Guess she hasn't given up on my you if she's using your lines." Hisana teased, making Naruto smirk.

"Ladies…this should be interesting…"

* * *

**(The Rating Game)**

The Rias vs. Raiser Rating Game was interesting to say the least, with the two teams going back and forth in terms of eliminations.

Rias' peerage had a good game plan in the first part, making the first move by sending Koneko and Issei to the gym located in the middle of the campus that is a great strategic location. But waiting for them were Raiser's four servants. Xuelan, a Rook, along with Ile, Nel, and Mira, three Pawns, with the latter the one who schooled Issei when Raiser came to visit. Koneko engaged her fellow Rook, while Issei engaged his fellow Pawns.

While Koneko fought against Xuelan's Kung Fu, Issei was getting pummeled by Mira while running from the chainsaw-wielding twins Ile and Nel, much to the viewer's amusement. However, it was what happened after Koneko managed to take down Xuelan that wiped the smiles off their faces.

_(Flashback no Jutsu)_

"_Now's my chance!_ _Here it comes. My hissatsu waza!_" Issei declared, his Devil wings coming out after managing to temporary incapacitate Raiser's three Pawns with palm attacks, however, they were now charging at them with the intent to kill.

"I can see that the pervert can withstand his Twice Critical." Naruto noted, "But…"

"Let's see what ten days of training did for this ero-gaki." Naruhi mused as they watched Issei doing Kamen Rider poses.

"_**Dress~… Break!**_" Issei announced, snapping his fingers.

The three Pawns were shocked as their clothes, undergarments and all, were suddenly ripped to shreds.

"_IYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!_" they cried as they fell to the floor, covering their private areas while Issei laughed in victory while his nose bled.

"_Hahahahaha! How was that? That's my new ony-useful-for-completely-stripping-girls'-clothes -with-my-tiny-bit-of-magic-power special move! In order to achieve it, I spent a ton of time practicing by peeling vegetables from afar! All I have to do is imagine myself blasting away girls' clothes. Yep, I kept imagining about it for a long time, and used all of my magical talent to make girls naked! This is my special technique: Dress Break!_"

"…"

The silence within the Uzumaki Mansion living room was deafening, as the viewers couldn't believe what they saw, especially the females in the room. **(a/n: For those who read the Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property manga, think their facial reaction like in the manga when after something surprising or stupid happens)**

"What the fuck? 10 days. 10 days. And this is what he comes up with?" Naruto rubbed his temples, feeling sorry for the rest of Rias' peerage already, "Pathetic, but I should've expected something like this out of him. I give him an A for originality, but a F for the most dumbass move EVER."

"_You're terrible!_" Mira shrieked.

"_You pig!_" Ile added.

"_Enemy of women!_" Nel cried.

"Onii-chan, can I kill him if he uses it on us?" Narumi asked, trying to contain her anger.

"…You have my permission."

_(Flashback Kai)_

Despite that little attack, it was enough, as Koneko and Issei managed to escape as Akeno blasted the gym to hell, knocking out Raiser's four pieces in the process. The maids noted that luring the enemy into an important location only to blow it up in the end with them in it was a tactic worthy of Naruto's unpredictable plans. Kushina laughed at that, thinking that Rias spent way too much time with Naruto when they were kids.

Before Koneko and Issei could meet up with Yumi as planned, they were suddenly struck by Raiser's Queen, Yubelluna, who blasted them with her bomb-like fire spell. Koeneko managed to survive, but Issei received the full blunt of the attack, taking him out of the game. Naruto mused about Raiser getting pissed enough to bring the "big guns" out early to defend his piece's honor by eliminating the possibly troublesome pervert first, despite the fact he sent the pieces as sacrifices.

Akeno engaged Yubelluna, while Koneko regrouped with Yumi after the latter took out Raiser's other three Pawns: Burent, Shuriya, and Marion. Since Akeno was battling Yubelluna, Rias relayed a new plan for Koneko and Yumi to distract as many of Raiser's pieces as they could so she and Asia can launch a surprise attack on Raiser's main base, which is the main school building.

Koneko and Yumi managed to drive out the rest of Raiser's Knights, Rooks, Bishops, and Pawns: Karlamine, Siris, Isabela, Mihae, Ni and Li, and Raiser's own little sister, Ravel Phenex; while Rias and Asia snuck to the school, where Raiser was waiting for them, specifically Rias.

Rias' only Rook and Knight managed to defeat the rest of Raiser's peerage with the exception of Ravel, who escaped, but were immediately taken out by Yubelluna after the latter defeated Akeno after using Phoenix Tears. It was now two on three: Rias with Asia, and Raiser with Yubelluna and Ravel, the latter merely spectating.

It was at this point that Raiser expected Rias to resign from the game, giving him the win since her chances of winning are nonexistent. The response he received was not what he was expecting, nor were the spectators in the Uzumaki Mansion.

_(Flashback no Jutsu)_

Rias panted, struggling to stand after shoving Asia away from Yubelluna's attack and taking the full impact of it.

"_Rias, just give up. I've already got you in checkmate. If you keep going like this, you'll make your father and Sirzechs-sama look bad._" Raiser said in a victorious smirk on his face.

"_Shut the hell up Raiser! I know I'm going to lose, but I'm not kicking the bucket just yet. During training, I swore that with my servant or without my servants that I will keep fighting until the very end!_" Rias screamed as she started to gather her remaining power.

"_Why Rias, why, why? Why do you do it? Why stand and keep fighting, knowing you're going to lose?_" Riaser asked, baffled at Rias' conviction, "_You must be able to see it, it's pointless to keep fighting, so why do you persist?_"

"_Even if I told you, someone like you could never understand._"

Rias' hair and eyes glowed blood red, with her Power of Destruction arcing off her hands like lightning.

"_But if you really want an answer, let's just say like him, I really suck at giving up!_" Rias declared, charging at Raiser and Yubelluna.

_(Flashback KAI)_

True to her word, she never gave up in the end. She used her remaining power to eliminate Yubelluna in a surprising display off physical attacks no one expected from the Gremory heiress.

Despite being angered at losing his most favorite and valuable piece, Raiser gave Rias one last chance to surrender. In response, Rias looked like she was going to do just that, but instead gave a bone-jarring kick to his nads, ending the Rating Game on a high note as Rias collapsed from power exhaustion and fell into unconscious, eliminated. Before she disappeared form the field to join her peerage, she whispered Naruto's name.

While Naruto was impressed by Rias and her peerage's performance, the truth sunk in that Rias lost, and now she had no choice but to go through the marriage.

* * *

**(Uzu Island, Uzumaki Estate, evening, the next day)**

"Have you all found a way to get us into the Underworld yet?" Naruto asked as he walked into the estate grounds.

The morning after the Rating Game, Naruto and his sisters headed to Kuoh Academy to find Rias and her peerage, but they were nowhere to be found. Issei was recovering at his residence, and Asia was MIA with her last location being Issei's place, healing him. He was still knocked out, which was a mystery to the others because while Issei got blasted by the Bomb Queen, it should've not been enough to put him into a coma-like state.

Suspecting that Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi were

"We might have found a way, otouto." Naruhi confirmed, holding up a book with a picture of magic circle of the Sparda clan, "This magic circle is similar to what the Gremory clan and the Phenex clan uses to teleport. However, because of the many different dimensions and worlds, we still need an exact fix on where the Underworld is."

"Only problem is Naruto-nii, we don't know." Naruko added flatly, but cringed under Naruto's look, "But we're still trying."

"I checked the Gaia Library, but topics concerning the Three Factions are restricted." Narmi reported, "I "poked" Kami and Yami, helping for their help, but they said to be patient and wait for their hired help to pull though."

"Great. First Tsubaki's been missing for a few days, and now we can't get to the Underworld to help Rias-chan. What else could happen?" Naruto grumbled, scratching his head as a holo-icon appeared, indicating that someone was calling him, "I just had to ask."

Pressing the icon, a holo-screen appeared with Tayuya appearing, riding her motorcycle with a blond girl behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Naruto-kun! You can cancel the BOLO (Be On the Lookout) on Asia because I've found her here at the bridge to Uzu Island. We'll be at the Estate in a minute." Tayuya said, "She needs to talk to you.

"Excellent Tayu-chan. We'll be waiting out front." Naruto said, motioning for his sisters to follow him.

A minute later, Asia was standing in front of the siblings as Tayuya nonchalantly leaned on her bike.

"Naruto-kun, I…" Asia started, unable to look in his eyes.

"I'll not mad at you, Asia-chan." Naruto assured the blond nun, "You had your orders from Rias-chan to keep quiet, and I respect that. However, an annoyance source sent us a recording of what happened in the clubroom that day, and a live stream of the Rating Game as well, so we have the gist of what going on."

Asia gaped at Naruto and looked at his sisters for confirmation, in which they nodded.

"Asia-chan, the place you were last at is the ero-gaki's place. What happened?" Naruko asked.

"…After we lost the Rating Game, Buchou-san asked me to stay with Issei-san heal him since he was hit with the full force of Raiser-san's Queen attack. When I went back to his room, I saw that he contacted Grayfia-san so that he can try and rescue Buchou-san from Raiser-san. He managed to get to the engagement party in the Underworld and fought Raiser, but…"

"He failed…didn't he?" Naruko finished for her, with Asia nodding sadly.

"Hai. Grayfia-san returned with him half an hour later, and he was badly burned; way worse than what he went through in the Rating Game. I healed him the best I could, but he hasn't awaken yet. It was then I disobey Buchou-san's order to speak to you, but you already know." Asia explained, and then started to shiver.

"Anything else we should know, Asia-chan?" Naruna asked.

"There was…a stipulation to the fight…" Asia said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Which is?" Tayuya inquired, with he and his sisters dreading the answer.

"If Issei-san wins, her wedding with Raiser would be off. If Raiser-san wins, the wedding that would happen in three days, would happen the next day, which is today!" Asia revealed, horrifying the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings with the revelation.

"Do you know what time it starts?" Naruto asked, grabbing Asia's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but I don't know." Asia responded frightfully, making Naruto swear as he let her go, "I'm sorry I wasn't any help, minna-san."

"No, it's okay." Naruto assured her.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Naruko complained, "That damn wedding is today. How are we gonna stop the vows from being spoken?"

"If only-" Narumi started, but a flash of light appeared in front of Naruto, and disappeared, showing a scroll that fell into his hands.

"What this?" Naruto wondered, opening the scroll to find a magic circle of Sparda clan, this time different from the one Naruhi found.

The magic circle then glowed, as it left the scroll, enlarged itself, and landed on the ground, the circle large enough for everyone to fit in.

Naruto and the others blinked, as writing appeared on the scroll as well, while another scroll fell out, which showed the blueprint of a church-like building with routes, the number of guards, and their patrol paths.

'_We'll be the one to interrupt the wedding and draw out the ones you want to fight. This magic circle will take you to the Underworld to help crash the poor excuse of a wedding and knock that Phenex down a few pegs. Have fun!_

_Much love, _

_Yami's Hired Agents. _

_P.S. The VIPs of the Devil clans are here. Show them why the Uzumaki-Namikaze should not be fucked with!_'

"Naruto-nii, go get your little suit of armor. Me, Naruhi-nee, Narumi, and Naruna will go on ahead." Naruko told her brother.

"Oh no. Like hell! We're all going at the same time." Naruto countered.

"Naruto-nii! A fight with between you and Raiser is pretty much inevitable. There won't be a better chance to test out your armor. The others and I will deal with Raiser's peerage, and when you come, take out the guards, so that no interruptions with your fight with Raiser."

"Mmmmmmmm… Keh. You girls just wanna be fun." Naruto teased, making his sisters blush, "Well, ladies first then."

"Onii-chan!" Naruna whined.

"Since a slew of VIPs are gonna be at the wedding, I want to show them that we're just as dangerous as you!" Naruko said, crossing her arms.

"Well, since you five are the descendants of The Dark Knight Sparda, the half-angel half-human Eva, the Dragon God of the Hayabusa clan, Raizen the Demon King, Alogol the Hero King, Shao Khan the Conquerer, and the Onimusha Akechi Samanosuke all from the Namikaze side of the family; and the Rikudou Sennin, the Last Elemental Avatar, Zeus the King of the Gods, the Gray Jedi Revan, Desmond Miles, Bayonetta, and Alexander Convinus from our side of the family, the Uzumaki Clan; as well as Dracula thanks to Rayne biting your dear mother here, I'll say that you all are already qualified as "dangerous", especially with the hellish training you all had over the years."

Everyone turned to see the speaker, Mito, along with Kushina, who both just entered the Uzumaki Estate.

"Mito-sama!" Tayuya got off her bike and stood at attention in respect for the Uzumaki Clan Head.

"At ease, Tayuya-chan." Mito said, making her fellow redhead relax as she turned her attention to Kushina's children, while looking at the active magic circle with interest, "Well are you girls going or not? The clock is ticking away. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

The Uzumaki-Namikaze sisters looked at their brother, who jerked his head toward the magic circle. They nodded and went into the portal, disappearing in a flash of red light just as they entered the magic circle.

Naruto's senses suddenly went haywire as he quickly bought up his hand to crash Mito's incoming fist.

"Mito-sama, what the hell!" Kushina shrieked as Mito smirked at a confused Naruto.

"Sorry about that, Kushina. I put all my power into this fist, and you managed to catch it. Not bad Naruto-kun. You are ready." Mito said as she stepped back, dodging Kushina motherly wrath.

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto asked in a deadpan manner.

"Nope. Now get going." Mito said, shooing him away as she held Kushina back.

"Keh. Tayu-chan, contact Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt and tell them get over here." Naruto instructed and disappeared in a crimson flash.

"On it." Tayuya said, opening up a holographic screen to contact the three Fallen Angels now serving the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

**(Tech Lab)**

"**Ah, Naruto-san, you're right on time. The armor is stored within the Dragon Cell and is ready for testing VR mission testing.**" KOS-MOS said excitedly as Naruto entered the lab.

"Skip it. We're heading out." Naruto said as he quickly enter the command code to implant KOS-MOS back into him.

"**Eh? But what about the armor?**" KOS-MOS protested.

"We're bringing it too. It's going into emergency field testing. Please don't ask way." Naruto explained, grabbing a orb next to the Dragon Cell smartphone and the belt that goes with it.

Crushing the orb in his left hand, it took on the shape of Naruto's Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear.

"**If that's the case, you'll have to sync with the armor so that it can assemble onto you, but without the proper preparation and testing-!**"

"Well if you want to run the tests, then run them and make it quick." Naruto said, put on the belt and inserting the Dragon Cell into it, "This better be quick, because I'm in a hurry!"

"**But there's a possibly of you being torn apart by the effects of-!**"

"I don't want to hear it, KOS-MOS!" Naruto growled out as power started to fill his body, causing him to cough a bit, "Blegh~ That tastes like coconut…and metal… Oh, wow, YEAH!" he roared, crimson light engulfing his form as a card materialized out of it and floated to the floor.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS)**

* * *

**(Underworld, Wedding Chapel, right after the scroll was sent)**

Inside the corridor of the wedding chapel leading the event hall where the wedding is currently underway, two figures made their way toward the gigantic door guarded by two guards.

One of the figures is a big silver dog with silver fur, red eyes with green slits, a blue moon on its forehead, magenta stripes behind its mouth, an elegant flowing tail, and a ruff of fur around its neck.

Riding on top of it is a young girl in a black hooded robe, hiding her identity and outfit, but her stormy blue eyes can be seen.

One of the guards moved to stop the dog and the young girl as soon as they neared the wedding behind the gigantic doors they were guarding and took out his weapon.

"Halt! This party is only for invited guests of the Gremory and Phenex clans. Please remove yourself from the area immediately!"

Instead, the dog growled and responded with a **Sonic Roar**, lifting the poor guards off their feet and blasted them through the gigantic doors. The dog and girl then bounded inside and growled at some more guard surround their ally, a cute, frail-looking petite yellow-eyed blonde maid of the Gremory clan, who just interrupted the wedding when the priest asked if anyone had any objections, which she did by shooting the groom in the head.

"**You know, that cute look really suits you, Abigail.**" the dog said, surprising everyone with its speaking ability.

"Like Trish, I dress to impress, Gina!" the maid said with an uncharacteristic smirk as she grabbed her skirt and pulled it off, with the rest of clothes and disguise coming off her, revealing a young woman with long slivery-white hair running straight down her back with her bangs brushed down, beautiful icy blue eyes, a facial appearance similiar to her mother Eva, a voluptuous figure with F-cup breasts, and wearing a purple trenchcoat with nothing underneath, giving a nice view of her ample cleavage, black jean-like hotpants with garter belt, long combat boots, and dual swords with one on her back and one on her side.

"Besides, I love crashing parties, and crashing weddings are the best! And like my brothers Dante and Vergil, I'm absolutely totally crazy about it!" the young woman named Abigail added, unsheathed her blades as the dog named Gina, with her passenger on her back, stood by her side, drooling acidic saliva as they prepared to fight.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 10: Wedding Crasher I – Fatale Fury**_

_-Look out fellas! Before the anticipated showdown began, it's ladies first, and these girls play for keeps! It's Naruko, Narumi, Naruhi, and Naruna vs. the ladies of Raiser's peerage as an appetizer for the main event! It's time to show why the girls of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings why they're just as dangerous and powerful as their only brother. Fear not Rias Gremory, for your nightmare will end soon enough._

**Naruko:** One down! The weakest of the bunch and the dancer are mine!

**Naruhi:** Then I'll take the maids.

**Naruna:** Leave the chainsaw twins to me!

**Narumi:** The twin nekos are fine with me.

**Raiser:** What the hell is going on here?!

_**-Upcoming Chapters**_

**Chapter 11: Wedding Crashers II: Naruto vs. Raiser (The fight you're all been waiting for!)**

**Chapter 12: Picking Up Where They Left Off (Things are gonna get spicy in the final chapter of the Raiser arc!)**

**Chapter 13: Familiars and Wild Delusions (Based on the short OVAs and Familiar short story)**

**Chapter 14: Observing the Twilight's Work (Based on the unaired 13****th**** episode)**

**Chapter 15: Observing the Devil's Work (Based on the unaired 14****th**** episode)**

**Chapter 16: Revenge Trigger (The beginning of the Excalibur arc)**

**Challenge Posting:** This is a crossover challenge that my friend and avid fanficton reviewer Rixxell Stryfe requested me to post for any writer who's a fan of Naruto and Gundam 00 that wants to take on.

**Gundam 00 takes place far into the future to begin with, but also relies heavily on emotional connections between characters thanks to how Innovation plays a role in the plotline for Celestial Being gathering the world as one. Now first off, take an Immortal Naruto who has been living since the Shinobi era, have him meet Aeolia Shenberg in the late 21 century when Celestial Being was being founded and use Naruto's Empathic Abilities granted to him by Kurama as the baseline for Quantum Brainwaves. Moving on into the main plotline during the early 24 century, Naruto has been watching over the plan for over 200 years because of Aeolia's request and work from there. Maybe have a Gundam like the Strike Freedom or the Infinite Justice from Gundam SEED Destiny (only modified so that instead of a Nuclear reactor for the powerplant, they would use a GN drive) so that Naruto can get out into the world of battling Gundams in space as well as his own Chakra abilities on any ground missions.**

* * *

**Released: Sunday, June 30, 2013**

**Updated Abigail's appearence: Friday, July 5, 2013**


End file.
